


Changing the Grade

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Series: Changing the Grade [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Cheating, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Netori, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: Saving the world is a thankless job, that leaves you with little time for study. Unfortunately for Kim Possible, her grades need some extra-curricular help.
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible, Ann Possible/OC, Bonnie Rockwaller/OC, Bonnie Rockwaller/Tara, Connie Rockwaller/Bonnie Rockwaller, Connie Rockwaller/OC, Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller/OC, Kim Possible/OC, Kim Possible/Shego, Lonnie Rockwaller/OC, Lonnie Walkwaller/Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique/Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique/OC, Shego/OC, Tara/OC
Series: Changing the Grade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Changing the Grade, Kim Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not the characters, not the series, nada.
> 
> Just a heads up, I’m actually planning another version of this fic. One where Kim is the aggressor for sex. If you’d like to see that version, say so in the reviews and I’ll work on that ASAP. As always though, don’t hesitate with the criticism as long as it’s constructive.
> 
> Also, how OOC is this? I'd imagine very. Sorry about that, been a LONG while since I saw the show.

Middleton High school is, for the most part, just a regular high school with not much going for it. What it DOES have going for it however is a very irregular student by the name of Kimberly Ann Possible (Or just Kim for short). Red haired, athletically built, spectacular legs, head cheerleader, brilliant student, and part time super hero who, in her own words, can do anything. However a job such as hers has left her with a rather regular problem, albeit for irregular reasons.

“What do you mean I’m failing!?” Kim’s voice echoed throughout the empty classroom.

“I meant exactly what I said Miss Possible, you’ve missed so many of the projects I’ve assigned that you can’t be doing anything BUT failing.” This was one of the few teachers at the school, Mr. Mus. Let’s be blunt, you don’t want to know what he looks like, so let’s just move on.

Kim’s face was turning red from aggravation and rage at that explanation. “I couldn’t do those projects because I was out saving the world Mr. Mus! Doesn’t that get me SOME leeway!?”

Mr. Mus let out a short and dismissive snort before answering. “Not so much I’m afraid. Besides which, doesn’t your website say you can do anything? I’d imagine your homework would count among ‘everything’ Miss Possible.”

“Well what about extra credit!? Do you have anything like that I could do!?” Kim pleaded desperately.

“Miss Possible, even if I thought you would actually do the work I don’t hand out extra credit assignments. Now, I’ve told you what I needed to, please leave. I have things to do.” At that Mr. Mus waved Kim towards the door and turned towards his desk.

Dejected, Kim left the room without further complaint, slamming the door on her way out. Rather than head home in disgrace however, she opted to stay near the door in thought.

“ _This sucks so hard! I do not put in all the extra hours in my other classes just to have a mark like this because one teacher refuses to budge! Rgh! But what can I do here? It’s not like I could…wait.”_ At this, a small smile appeared on her face. “ _Perhaps I COULD.”_ She then marched off to the locker rooms, a plan already forming in her head.

\------------------------

A fair bit later, Mr. Mus was still grading papers at his desk when he heard a knocking coming from his door. At hearing it he just sighed and massaged his temples.

“I’m assuming that’s you again Miss Possible. I already told you, I’m not offering extra credit.”

The knocking however, refused to cease. With a grunt of aggravation, Mr. Mus stood up and walked to the door.

“I swear to God Miss Possible,” Mr. Mus grumbled. “If I open this door and you’re still there your academic career here is as gooooo…huh?”

The cause of Mr. Mus’ brain misfire would be what was on the other side of the door. Rather than the sight of Kim in her usual casual wear and with a glare on her face, he saw her in her cheerleader outfit with a sultry smirk.

“Hello again Mr. Mus.” She said in a low tone. “Why don’t we talk inside?” With that she shoved Mr. Mus back into the room with one hand, following him in while closing and locking the door behind her.

It took him a moment, but Mr. Mus managed to regain a small measure of his composure. “M-m-miss Possible, what is the meaning of this!?” he spoke with what authority he could manage.

Kim’s smirk just grew wider as she then pressed herself up against her teacher. “Why Mr. Mus, I’m simply trying to convince you to meet me halfway.” She then wrapped her arm around Mr. Mus’ neck and pulled herself upwards so that he lips could reach the taller man’s right ear. “I know I’ve missed out on a lot of work Mr. Mus, and I’m sorry for that. But you know I’m a **hard** worker,” at that she ground her crotch into his, feeling his growing erection, “you know that I’m willing to do extra credit work, you know my grades are important to me,” at this point she started kissing his ear a bit, “so you know I’ll do just about anything to keep them up.” At that, she finally lowered herself back down so she could look him in the eye again. “So what do you say Mr. Mus?”

Now, Kim’s plan was rather simple. Show up in the cheerleader outfit, get Mr. Mus all hot and bothered, use that to get him to assign her extra credit work to get her grades back up, and be on her way. Unfortunately, she’d overlooked a few key issues with that plan. For one, she’d come on rather strongly with the whole thing, and was coming across as FAR more willing for more than just flirting, for another, Mr. Mus had been hard up for a long while now, and finally that cheerleader outfit was just hitting all of his buttons.

Mr. Mus lowered his head towards hers and looked her right in the eyes. “So you said you’ll do anything to keep your grades up?” He said in a very steady tone.

“Yeah, I’ll do MMPH!” At hearing the yeah, Mr. Mus quickly latched his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and pushing the two of them up against the door. After they hit the door, Mr. Mus reached down to grope at her ass and make it easier to grind their pelvises against each other.

After a moment, Kim managed to regain her wits enough to struggle against the amorous teacher and get her mouth off of his. “MR. MUS! Have you gone completely crazy!?”

Mr. Mus, operating under the assumption that this was some type of role playing, just moved his head to kiss and suck on her neck for a bit before responding. “Don’t act like you didn’t want this Miss. Possible.” As he said that, he moved one of the hands that was molesting her firm ass and placed it over the front of her panties and started rubbing her pussy through them. “Hell, you’re starting to soak right through here.” He stated smugly.

Kim couldn’t really deny that, even as she fought to repress the moans and try to get the lust crazed educator off of her. For reasons she couldn’t really explain, least of all to herself if only to explain why she hadn’t kicked this pervert’s ass yet, being manhandled like this was REALLY getting her juices going. Then he forced his mouth onto hers again, and her mind started blanking out and all she could do was latch her arms onto him and kiss back, moaning all the while.

When he broke the lip lock to lift her top off, showing she was wearing a tight sports bra covering her ample breasts, she began to get coherent thoughts back. “ _Okay, okay, my teacher is trying to fuck me, and I can’t really build up the want to fight back against him, no big. Well, okay, this IS big, but I might be able to get out of this._

As she thought that, Mr. Mus grabbed one of her hands and placed it on the bulge in his pants and tried to coax her into rubbing it. “ _Okay, this is REALLY big. Good lord, how does he not faint from blood loss when this thing is hard? Wait a sec; I think I may have figured out how to calm him down at least!”_

At that, Kim kneeled down putting her at eye level with Mr. Mus’ crotch, and quickly started undoing his pants. “Just hang on a moment sir! I’m gonna do something nice…for…wow.” Kim’s awe, as you might have gathered, came from the sight of Mr. Mus’ dick springing out of his fly.

Mr. Mus let out a chuckle at the sight. “Miss Possible, in all the time I’ve known you, you’ve NEVER been at a loss for words. Is the sight of me really that impressive?”

At any other time Kim might have had some retort to that, but her mind was preoccupied by the sight in front of her in her hands. Mr. Mus’ dick was massive. Easily half as long as her forearm and almost too thick to wrap her hands around, it honestly looked like the sort of thing that would be on an animal and Kim needed to get a feel for this thing.

She started with gentle rubbing from the base of the shaft to the tip, getting a feel for it before she remembered why she was doing this. She then moved her head towards it and started licking and kissing at the underside, moving upwards due to Mus’ encouraging groans until she reached the tip. Then, with a breath to calm her nerves, she placed her lips to the tip and let them slide over it, where she then began sucking.

The taste honestly wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Bitter yes, but when compared to some of the gunk she’d been covered in, and swam in for that matter, this wasn’t so bad. Emboldened by that taste, and Mr. Mus’ groans, she continued forward, cramming more and more of his dick into her mouth, her tongue twirling around it. Soon however, she couldn’t fit any more without her gag reflex kicking in, so she settled for gently rocking her head back and forth, slurping and sucking away all the while.

“I have to say Miss Possible,” Mus spoke through his groans of pleasure, “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve done this before. I suppose your website wasn’t completely inaccurate. However…” He then put his hands on her head. “It looks like you could use a little help with the concept of a deep throat.” He then thrust his hips towards Kim’s face while pulling her head to his hips.

“GRKKMPH!” Kim gagged painfully as Mus began facefucking her, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed till he managed to force the entirety of his cock down her throat. Of course, after waiting a moment to enjoy the sensation, he went right back to thrusting, eventually forcing her against the door, Kim gagging and slurping all the while and holding onto Mr. Mus’ hips in a desperate attempt to keep her head from smacking against the door.

Eventually though, Mr. Mus finally reached his limits. With a strained grunt, he pulled back leaving just the head of his dick in Kim’s mouth, and came hard and long. Between the abuse her throat took, and the lack of oxygen from Mus’ thrusting, Kim had no small amount of trouble keeping up with Mr. Mus’ near endless barrage, but aside from some minor leaking don the side her mouth she managed to swallow most of it before she released his cock and fell backwards gasping for breath.

“W…Well? Did…did I convince you?” She asked in between gasps and coughs of air.

Mr. Mus just looked at the now disheveled young lady for a moment before answering her. “Not just yet. It’s your turn now.”

“What do you mean it’s my EEP!”

Said eep was Kim’s startled yelp as Mr. Mus picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her over to his desk. After finding a clear enough space, he sat her down on it before shoving off his paperwork and forcing her backwards to lay her out flat on her back. He then leaned over her and began kissing and sucking on her neck, slowly moving downwards till he reached her sports bra restrained breasts. He then moved his hands to her back and lifted her up enough for Mus to get at her bra clasps and undo them, finally revealing her naked breasts to the man.

While Kim’s breasts were far from the largest around, Shego and even Bonnie had her beat pretty severely there, they were still quite nice to look at. A bit more than a handful, very perky, almost to the point that they barely sagged as she lay back, topped with pink nipples. Yes, Mus was most certainly going to enjoy himself here.

He began by reaching out with both hands to get a good feel for them. Gentle squeezing at first, massaging them really, going firmer and harder as her moans intensified. Eventually he lowered his head to her right breast and wrapped his mouth around the nipple and started sucking at it while massaging the left one, switching sides after awhile, and Kim just leaning back and urging him on through the noises she was making.

Eventually, he left her breasts be and continued downwards, kissing and licking all the while until he reached her cheerleader skirt. With barely any pause Mr. Mus managed to get it off of her and flung it to the side, leaving Kim clad only in a pair of solid purple panties, which were then removed and tossed as well, showing her shaved pussy. Mr. Mus then leaned down next to it and started slowly licking around the sides, almost like he was trying to sample her before getting into the main course.

“Mr. Mus, please don’t tease me.” She moaned as she spread out her legs to make her point more apparent. With a grin on his face, Mr. Mus dove right into her folds, drawing a small shriek from Kim. What followed was quite frankly a mind-blowing experience for Kim. Gentle bites at her vulva, tugging at her labia, but above all else he had a constant focus on her clit. Licking, sucking, nips, it was driving her well past coherent thought and pretty much just reducing her to a gibbering mess.

“Oh god, oh god, OH GOD, OH MR. MUS!” as she screamed, her cunt spasmed, spraying Mus’ face with her juices, eventually causing her to black out for a bit. When she came to, she saw Mr. Mus removing the rest of his clothes before lining up his cock with her entrance. “Are you ready Miss. Possible?”

At hearing that, she looked down and remembered just how big the man actually was and whimpered lightly. “Are…are you sure it’ll fit? That thing looks like it’ll tear me in half!” Mr. Mus just nodded and started rubbing her legs before answering. “It’ll fit. Don’t worry about that Miss. Possible, it’ll fit just fine.” At hearing that she swallowed her nerves and nodded her head, bracing for what was coming. With one strong thrust, Mr. Anon forced himself into her depths.

This proved to be a bit of a mistake. While Kim lost her hymen long ago as a consequence of her athletic lifestyle, but said lifestyle managed to keep her tighter than most virgins would be, which made Mr. Mus’ sudden entrance somewhat painful for them both. After waiting a moment for them both to get used to the tightness and girth Mr. Mus started moving his hips.

Slowly at first, still getting used to things, he moved out far enough to leave just the head in and move back, but soon after Kim’s groans of discomfort started turning to moans of encouragement he started speeding up, hard enough to cause slapping sounds from their slapping hips to echo through the classroom alongside their moans.

“Please, give me more Mr. Mus! Harder!” Kim screamed as she wrapped her arms around her teacher.

“Urg, Call me Anon, Kim. I’d say we’re a little past last name basis.” As he grunted that out, he sped up his thrusting and increased the force of said thrusts, causing the desk they were on to start shaking and rocking and more of the items on it to start falling off.

“Oh god! Anon, please don’t stop! Please don’t ever stop!” As she screamed this, Kim’s legs wrapped around Anon’s waist, restricting the lengths of his humping but ensuring they could be quicker. Before long however, his member started swelling up.

“Gonna come, Kim I’m gonna cum!” He screamed.

“Wait, wait pull out!” she panicked, desperately tying to force her legs to let go, and failing miserably. “Please pull out! I don’t…I don’t want to…OH MY GOD!” As she was saying that, her own orgasm hit her like a truck, causing her to cling to her teacher in a death grip and ensuring that, even where he so inclined, he wouldn’t have been able to pull out anyway as he exploded inside her depths. By the time they both finished, they just collapsed onto the desk, bother of them relishing in the other’s touch and scent.

Before long they came to, looked each other in the eye, and kissed passionately, eventually breaking away with a trail of saliva connecting them. At this point there was only one thing left to say.

“So.” Kim began trying to catch her breath. “Are you willing to give me extra credit now?”

Anon took a long moment before answering. “I’ll meet you halfway. We’ll call this your extra credit, call it an extra-curricular.”

Kim smiled at that. “I think I can live with that.” Soon after, with the two of them cleaning up as best as they could, Kim left for home and Anon remained behind to catch up on, and reorganize his paperwork.

\----------------------

A week later, Kim was just wrapping up another class in Mr. Anon’s class and was about to walk out the door when her teacher’s voice stopped her.

“Excuse me Miss. Possible” he spoke in a lecturing tone. “We need to discuss another round of extracurricular activities to bring your grades up again.”

Kim just smiled as she closed and locked the door. She then strode towards Anon and knelt down before unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. “You remembered protection this time right Anon?” She asked in an accusatory tone.

“Of course Kim. Now then, let’s get to work then shall we?”

Kim said nothing before opening her mouth and cramming as much of Anon’s dick in it as she could, the sounds of sucking and slurping echoing through the classroom.

End of Chapter


	2. Changing the Grade, Bonnie Edition

It had been the better part of a month since Mr. Mus and Kim possible had begun their extra-curricular arrangement, and since then Kim’s GPA for his class has done nothing but rise. In fact, right now one could hear their latest session clearing up.

“Oh god, oh god, do me harder Anon!” Kim groaned.

“Goddamn Kim! I swear you’re getting tighter!”

Inside Mr. Mus’ classroom, The aforementioned teacher was seated in his chair, his pants around his ankles, while Kim, clad in her cheerleading outfit sans her panties, rode atop him with Anon’s hands on her hips to assist with his own thrusting, the bouncing of their coitus causing the chair they were in to squeak with their every meeting and mix with their moans.

“Yes! Yes! I’M COMING!” Kim screamed, clinging harder to her teacher, her hands clinging to his shoulders, her legs wrapped around him and the chair. Mr. Mus for his part, just pulled her down harder before he came inside of her, their collective juices pooling underneath his testes.

The two simply sat in the chair, enjoying the afterglow until Kim spoke up.

“So, what’s the sitch? Did I cover my “extra-curricular” for the week?” She asked her teacher.

Mr. Mus smiled before answering. “What are you talking about? You got everything you needed done yesterday.”

Kim let out a mocking gasp as she placed her hands in front of her mouth. “You mean to tell me that my depraved teacher used an innocent girl just to get his jollies!?”

Mr. Mus’ smile shrunk into a smirk as he started grinding against his student. “Miss. Possible, we both know that the last thing a slut like you could be called is innocent.” He then leaned forward capturing her mouth in a tongue filled kiss.

The kiss continued until Kim broke it off. “Mmm…Calm down now boy. I already told you I only have time for a quickie today.”

Anon pouted playfully before letting her off his lap for the two of them to clean up, before Kim left for more pressing matters. Specifically, cheerleading practice.

\--------------------

Yes, cheerleading practice. A rather common thing for most schools, and often the high point of school life according to many a lad. It’s hard not to see why too, lovely young ladies, short skirts, lots of stretching and flips to show off what’s under the skirt, and in all aspects Middleton’s squad filled all these aspects wonderfully. That all said, two girls in particular stood out. The first being Kim, who doubled as cheer captain, and the second being one Miss Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie was, to put a not so fine point on it, a sexy bitch. Dark skin, dark hair down to the bottom of her neck, legs just as long and smooth as Kim’s, larger breasts and hips, the whole package really. There was just one real problem with her when you get right down to it.

“So Kimmy, what kept you so long? Ron get stuck in a tree and lose his pants in the process? Again?”

She was a complete bitch. Honestly, that was probably the primary reason Kim was Cheer Capitan. Bonnie may have been a fair bit nicer to look at, but few would be willing to take orders from her.

“Bonnie, can you please focus on practice today and not on smack talk for once in your life?” Kim said in an irritated tone.

One of the other cheerleaders chimed in. “Well she’s got a bit of a point Kim. You’re pretty much never late for practice, what kept you?”

“It wasn’t much. I just got caught up in some extra credit work with Mr. Mus.” Kim replied in a casual tone.

THAT had gotten everyone’s attention. Mr. Mus was well known to the rest of the student body with being exceptionally stingy with things like that. For Bonnie in particular, this was rather big news because of her own GPA in his class (Though unlike Kim, Bonnie’s issues stemmed primarily from being a lackluster student.) After practice had ended, Bonnie marched up to Kim with demands on her mind.

“Spill. Now.” She said to Kim in a tone that would book no argument.

Unfortunately for her, Kim was feeling argumentive. “Sill what Bon-Bon?” She asked in a mocking tone.

“You know damn well what!” Bonnie shouted. “How the hell did you convince Mr. Mus of all people to give you extra credit!?”

Kim just smirked at the irritated brunette. “Sorry Bon-Bon, but that’s my little secret. You’d honestly be better off asking Mr. Mus himself.” With that, she strode off leaving Bonnie stewing in fury.

\--------------------

Later on, we find Bonnie, now dressed in a tight, midriff exposing tube-top and mini skirt that barely reached her upper thighs, alongside a scrawny looking nerd carrying a digital camera.

“Right then,” she began, “you remember the plan then?”

“Yeah, I get it” spoke the nerd. “You go in, get the teacher hot and bothered, I get pictures of him trying something, signal you when I’ve got a good one, and you get passing grades. What I don’t get is what I’m getting out of this.”

At that, Bonnie stroked the nerd’s face and started speaking in a husky tone. “Why, I’ll let you take pictures of me while I model in lingerie. Isn’t that enough sweetie?”

At that, the nerd nodded his head vigorously. Bonnie then turned towards the door and walked right in to find Mr. Mus going through paperwork.

“Back again already?” he said in a playful tone. “Just can’t get enough can…” he then looked up and saw just who he was talking to. “Ah. My apologies Miss Rockwaller. I thought you were someone else. So how can I help you?”

Bonnie just smiled and pulled up a nearby chair to slide up next to the educator before stating her purpose. “Well Mr. Mus, I was thinking on what you told me about my grades, and I’ve decided I need to do more about it.” She then started stroking his arm with her finger, “So I was wondering if there was anything I could do to convince you to help me out?”

Anon had to take a long moment to try and work out just when he did well by a Gypsy woman. Two girls out to get in his pants, both of them smoking hot cheerleaders, it was nothing short of mind boggling. Not to say he was complaining mind.

“Well Miss. Rockwaller,” he began in a low tone as he stood up and drew her up with him, “I can think of something you can do for your grades, but you’re going to have to do a lot of…” he then reached out and pulled her against him with his other arm pulling her hear upward to look him in the face, “strenuous extra-curricular work.” He then leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, gently at first, but slowly becoming more passionate.

“ _Ha! Got you now!”_ Bonnie thought to herself. _“All I have to do now is wait for the nerd’s signal and…oh wow, he’s actually not bad.”_ She then leaned forward as their tongues began dueling one another, her arms traveling up his back to cling to his shoulders, while his hands moved down her back to grip her ass through her skirt.

\---------------------------------

As for the nerd in question, he was currently standing outside the door, peeking into the window with his camera, and snapping pictures. “ _Geeze, never thought this was how I’d be spending a Friday evening. Still, this beats staying home in the darkroom.”_ He then took a particularly good shot of Mr. Mus pulling up Connie’s mini-skirt showing off a lace thong before his hands started groping at her exposed asscheeks.

_“Right then, I think this is enough for what she needs better give the signal…”_ Before he could do anything though a soft though very strong hand reached from behind him, covering up his mouth and muffling any screams he could let out. A second hand soon appeared nearby making grabbing motions.

“The camera if you please.” Hissed a rather familiar voice.

“Kmph Perssibrl!?” The now more than a little frightened nerd yelled out as best as he could.

That’s right, now please, the camera.” Said camera was quickly placed in her hands. “I think I recognize you. Jim from the school paper right?” Jim nodded his head in affirmation. “Well don’t worry Jim, you’ll get your camera back soon enough, minus the film of course, but till then just settle in and enjoy the show.”

\---------------------------

Back in the classroom Bonnie and Anon had finally broken off their lip lock, with Bonnie still gasping for air while Anon kissed and sucked at her neck. At some point he had moved his left hand off of her butt cheek and was currently using it to massage her left breast, gently squeezing and massaging it with her erect nipples poking through her top.

“ _Goddamnit nerd, hurry up and get the pictures already! At this rate I’m gonna fuck him before I leave!”_ She then let out a groan as Anon gave her left nipple a twist. _“Though I might just do that anyway.”_

Anon then took his other hand off of Bonnie’s ass and placed both hands under her top, pulling it off over her head in one smooth pull, revealing she’d forgone a bra completely.

“You naughty girl.” Anon growled as he grabbed her nipples and started pulling them with a bit of roughness, causing Bonnie to let out a low moan. “Do you even wear a bra or was meeting me a special occasion?”

Bonnie simply smirked as her hands assisted Anon’s in their groping of her tits. “What can I say Mr. Mus? My sisters always said if you’ve got it, flaunt it.”

There really was no denying that Bonnie did have it. While Kim’s breasts weren’t what one would call modest, Anon wasn’t an expert on the subject but he’d rank her as a Small C-Cup at least, Bonnie was in a whole other class. Without a bra Anon had no real idea of the size of her tits, but they were easily more than a handful for him.

“Please call me Anon right now Bonnie.” He then bent down and began molesting her breasts in earnest. Kissing and licking on the breasts themselves, squeezing and massaging them, sucking on the nipples, all the while Bonnie just leaned back, her hands on the back of his head, and moaning all the while.

“Oh Anon,” she began through the moans, “you really know how to make a girl feel special don’t you?” She giggled as Anon just ignored her to continue worshipping her breasts. “Mmm. Why don’t you let me make you feel special now?” With a quick shove, she pushed Anon back into his chair and knelt before him, quickly working to undo his pants.

\-----------------------

Back outside, Kim started chuckling at the sight she was seeing. “Oh this is going to be good. She has no idea what he’s packing.” She then noticed Jim was squirming around, specifically where his crotch was concerned. “You feeling a little uncomfortable?” She asked with genuine concern in her voice. At the sight of his nodding she simply smiled before the hand that held the camera put it as low to the ground as she could before dropping it. Said hand then went to Jim’s crotch where she unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. “Let me help you out with that” She then started stroking him off, Jim’s moans still being muffled by Kim’s hand.

\-------------------

Back inside, Bonnie was having some difficulty actually getting Anon’s zipper down. “Damn Anon, do you ever take these off or do you live in them?” Suddenly the sound of his fly being lowered was heard. “Finally! Now let’s let you OW!” Said ow was caused by Bonnie not quite realizing the size Anon was carrying in his pants. “Watch it will…oh my.” Awestruck at the sight, Bonnie began stroking Anon’s member almost as if in a trance. “I had no idea they came this big.”

“Yes, well mine does Bonnie.” Anon said with an amused tone in his voice. “Now, I believe you said you were going to make me feel special?”

Bonnie nodded as she began liking and sucking at the base of Anon’s dick, slurping and kissing her way up to the tip, basically slobbering all over it. “ _Well I WAS gonna just suck him off but there’s no way I could get much of this down.”_ She then started to try and get as much of it down as she could, only to be forced to stop a third of the way down. _“Nope. Not gonna work. Okay, no drama, always plan B.”_ As she thought that she rose up to place her chest slightly above Anon’s erection. “Get ready for a fun time Anon.” She then pressed her tits together, trapping his member in between them. She then began randomly rubbing her breasts up and down Anon’s dick, their combined saliva making for a decent lubricant. After a point she stopped rubbing randomly and opted instead to raise and lower her breasts together while she sucked on the head of Anon’s dick, her tongue swirling around his tip.

“Oh lord Bonnie,’ Anon growled out, “you weren’t kidding when you said you’d make me feel special.”

Bonnie said nothing he could understand, though the sensations of her trying to talk with her mouth ‘full’ so to speak caused Anon to throw his head back. Eventually the room was just filled with the sounds of Connie’s breasts slapping against Anon’s thighs mixed with her slurping and Anon’s grunting. At least it lasted until Anon let out one particularly loud grunt ad grabbed Connie by the back of her head, forcing her down a bit more as he exploded in her mouth and she struggled vainly to swallow it all.

Eventually, though not without great effort to keep from choking, she managed to get it all down. “Fucking hell teach, warn a girl next time will you!? I could’ve drowned!”

Anon laughed a rather uncomfortable laugh. “Sorry Bonnie, but I didn’t really want that to stop you know? Is there anything I can do to make it u to you?”

Bonnie opted to pretend to be in deep thought for a bit before answering. “Okay, two things. One, I want passing grades. Straight Bs in this class at least.”

“Fair enough,” Anon agreed, “and the other thing?”

At that, Bonnie looked at Anon’s dick, still maintaining most of its girth despite his recent orgasm. She then smiled and stood up which was followed by her undoing her skirt, leaving her clad in nothing but her now dripping thong, socks and shoes. She then bent over the desk so that her ass was pointing outwards. “How about you fuck me till I can’t remember my own name?” Anon simply chuckled before he moved behind the slutty teen, pushed her panties to the side, and lined up at her entrance.

“Well who am I to turn down such a reasonable request?” He then forced the entirety of his dick inside of her in one swift thrust, causing Bonnie to let out a shriek that could be heard a fair bit down the empty halls.

\---------------------------------

Outside the classroom, Kim and Jim were staring at the sight of it all and were both so stunned at just how much Connie took at once that Jim had failed to notice that Kim had stopped jerking him off awhile ago. This lasted until Kim opted to speak up. “Hey, Jim. Do you think you could do me a favor?”

Jim was still rather stunned, so he just nodded his head, completely missing the sound of a pair of pants falling to the floor.

“Turn around and keep your hands against the door.” Kim said, her voice feeling particularly heated. As Jim turned, he was greeted by the sight of Kim Possible, completely pantsless and soaking wet. “Good boy, now put your hands behind you and against the door. Jim did so, leaving him in a rather odd balancing act that allowed Kim to mount him with a slight moan. “Now, this is just a onetime things just so you know, the sight in there is too hot for me to handle.” She then started rising up and down, riding the camera boy with the sounds of their fucking echoing through the halls.

“Oh yeah,” Kim moaned as she started massaging her breasts through her shirt. “You’re no Mr. Mus but you’ll do in a pinch.”

If he wanted to retort to that, Jim couldn’t. The idea that the head cheerleader would ever fuck him was already an absurd idea, but in this situation? Honestly, it was best to just let his brain shut down and enjoy the ride.

\--------------------------------------

Back inside was proof positive that Jim wasn’t the only one enjoying a ride. Bonnie had been reduced to mindless babbling by the sheer speed and force of Anon’s thrusts. While Kim was a virgin and her tightness attested to that fact, but Bonnie had some experience under her belt, and thus wasn’t nearly as tight. Not to say she was loose mind, but Anon was able to just get right to plowing her brains out without much discomfort for either party.

The classroom was filled with the slaps of Anon’s thighs meeting Bonnie’s ass, the squishing from his thrusts into her slopping wet cunt, and Bonnie’s screams of pleasure. Eventually Anon opted to start speaking. “Look at you Bonnie. Laying on your teacher’s desk, letting him fuck you, and for what? Grades? You’re trading sex for favors Bonnie.” As he said that his thrusting started speeding up. “Now tell me, what type of person trades sex for favors?”

“A whr…” She mumbled through her delirious state.

“A what Miss. Rockwaller?” Anon questioned as he gave her ass a firm slap. “Wrong answers get punished you should know.”

“A whore…” Bonnie mumbled a little more clearly, only to get another spank in response.

“Louder!” Anon shouted.

“A whore!” Bonnie yelled out, this time not receiving a spank.

“That’s right, a whore! That’s what you are Bonnie!” At this point he was thrusting into her with every word he said. “Now then, for a reward, what does this particular whore want her teacher to do!?”

Bonnie couldn’t get it out right away, each thrust causing her to stumble on what it was she wanted to say until she finally managed to force it out. “I WANT MY TEACHER TO FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM ANON! TO HELL WITH MY GRADES, I’LL BE YOUR PERSONAL SLUT FROM NOW ON, JUST FUCK ME!”

At that, Anon tossed any remaining self control out the window and started fucking Bonnie with everything he had, practically leaving bruises on her ass from how hard he was thrusting, and constantly pushing her forward till her bottom half more onto the desk leaving her with her legs dangling in the air. Eventually Anon started to reach his limit, and so leaned over to get next to Bonnie’s ear.

“I’m gonna come soon Bonnie,” he grunted into her ear. “I’m about to mark you as mine. You’ll be free to fuck other people if you want, but you’ll know they’ll never satisfy you like I do.” Bonnie’s only response to this was to kiss him, forcing her tongue down his mouth as he exploded inside of her, her cunt spasming as she came right alongside him.

\----------------------------

Outside, Jim and Kim were nearing their limits as well. This was enough to finally get Jim to try and talk again. “Kim, Kim I’m almost there! I’m about to…” before he could finish hat he was saying, Kim hopped off of him aimed his dick at a nearby wall and started jerking him off while frigging herself to get herself off as well. With a low groan from the both of them, Jim came hard enough to nail the wall across from them while Kim had trouble staying upright. Eventually they both collapsed into panting heaps. As they tried to catch their breath, Jim felt he had to say something more.

“Hey, um…” he began nervously, “thanks for that. Never thought I’d get to have sex with a cheerleader in a million years, let alone the head cheerleader.”

Kim just chuckled a bit to herself before responding, “So not the drama Jim. You honestly weren’t too bad. Get a little self confidence and I’m pretty certain you won’t have to rely on pity pictures to get a girl.”

Jim just beamed as he gathered up his, thankfully undamaged, camera and walked off, leaving behind the film but gaining a slight spring in his step. Kim watched him off before entering Anon’s classroom to see Anon and Bonnie, who had managed to turn herself around so that her back was on the desk, still in a rather passionate lip lock. Soon they parted with a string of saliva connecting them and Anon speaking up. “So Kim, did you have fun with our little peeper?”

At hearing that someone else was in the room Bonnie turned in shock to see Kim, still pantsless, standing in the room and staring right at them. “Eh. Like I said to him, he wasn’t bad. No match for you though Anon.” As she said that she slid up to the two lovers to exchange a deep kiss with Anon while Bonnie looked on, still quite in shock.

“Um…what exactly is going on here?” Bonnie said, confusion just as evident in her voice as on her face.

The two broke off their kiss and turned to the shocked brunette with smiles. “Well Bonnie,” Kim began, “As you might have gathered, I’ve been sleeping with Mr. Mus here for awhile now. At first it was just for the sake of my grades, but after awhile I just couldn’t go without his dick for too long.” As she said that her hand drifted down to where Anon and Bonnie were still joined. “That said though, trying to keep up with him is nothing short of exhausting. I swear the man is just never satisfied.”

After she said that, Anon lifted his hand closest to her, giving her ass a firm slap that echoed through the room and causing Kim to let out a sharp gasp.

“Case in point,” Kim spoke in an amused tone. “Anyway, I got an idea a few days ago. Clearly I need to add someone else into this arrangement, someone who could keep up with the both of us, and quite frankly you were the first person I thought of. The only cheerleader who can regularly keep up with me in our routines.”

At that Kim hopped up on the table, putting herself at eye level with Bonnie. “So what do you say Bon-Bon? Do you wanna join us? Get to feel this amazing dick fuck you every day till you can’t even walk anymore?”

Rather than answer right away, Bonnie pulled Kim down into a heated make out session, which Kim gladly returned. After they broke off Bonnie spoke up. “Yes, I’ll join! You can’t just have this stud fuck me like that and then not expect me to want more! I already promised to be his slut anyway.”

Kim just smiled at hearing that, and moved herself till her pussy was inches away from Bonnie’s face. “That’s good to hear Bon-Bon. What do you say we christen this moment between the three of us?

At that, Bonnie just leaned forward and began eating out the athletic redhead, who herself just leaned back till she could resume her kiss with Anon, who began thrusting in Bonny again, this time at a more gentle pace.

Anyone who came by the room would’ve heard the sounds of slapping, and moaning for hours later. Good thing the school was pretty much dead at this hour.

End of chapter


	3. Changing the Grade, Tara Edition

In many ways, Tara was the stereotypical blonde. Very easy on the eyes, nice legs though they didn’t really help with her height seeing how she was one of the shorter members of Middleton’s cheer squad, somewhat large breasts (Though she had to admit she was utterly trounced in this department by Bonnie.) very sweet and good natured, slight tan from constant sun exposure, and a bit dim in some respects.

That’s not to say she was anything close to STUPID mind, one doesn’t maintain at least a C+ average by being a complete dim bulb, but she’d be lying if she said she was the most observant girl o that she managed to pick up on details easily. That said though, even she couldn’t really miss that something had changed between the Captain and Vice-Captain of the squad.

For starters, the two weren’t NEARLY as snippy with each other as they usually were. Oh sure, a few barbs were thrown at each other and Bonnie still argued with Kim over routines and the like, but it was never as heated as it used to be. Heck, their arguments were downright cordial compared to how they used to be. Then there were the smaller bits that took Tara a bit longer to notice. They were, to put it bluntly, a lot more touchy feely than they used to be. Sometimes it wasn’t anything more than just more regular shoulder touching and encouragement, which for these two would be odd enough on its own, but then there were times when it was a lot more intimate. Hand holding, long looks at each other; at one point Tara was certain she caught Kim actually copping a feel on Connie’s breasts!

Finally, there was just this odd…glow they both had nowadays. She didn’t know how else to describe it, but the two of them just had exceptionally pleasant moods lately. It was most noticeable with Bonnie, but even after particularly rough mission Kim just couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to talk with them after practice.

\-------------------------

“So what’s the deal with you two lately?” Tara asked while removing her cheerleading top, showing a rather plain white bra. She had managed to corner Kim and Bonnie in the locker room in the middle of changing. Say what you will, but you can’t deny she has a bit of a tactical mind about her. No chance the two could duck out without their day clothes.

“What do you mean Tara?” Kim asked with genuine confusion in her voice.

“I mean what is going on with you two?” Tara reiterated. “You two have just been so…pleasant to each other lately. It’s kind of weirding me out, and I couldn’t help but wonder what is going on.”

Kim and Bonnie, both clad in their underwear, a black lace thong and panties for Bonnie while Kim had a purple set with a lycra bra and bikini cut panties, shared a look and a smile before Bonnie spoke up. “Well, we’ve both been in Mr. Mus’ extra-curricular classes and he’s helped us with much more than just our classes. He helped us finally get over some of our issues with each other.”

Kim just nodded before chiming in herself. “Yeah, he’s more than just a teacher; he really wants what’s best for his students if he thinks they’re worth his time.”

Tara just sat back and took some thought in what she’d heard. As she thought though, Kim and Bonnie each took a seat on one of her sides. “You know,” Kim began, “We’re still looking for a few people to join in on our sessions. You could probably join in pretty easily.”

That managed to get Tara’s brain going. “ _That’s actually not a bad idea. I could use the work on my grades.”_ She then nodded enthusiastically. “Sure!” She said excitedly. “I’d love to go!”

Kim and Bonnie just smiled and gently rubbed Tara’s thighs. “We look forward to seeing you there.” Kim said in a low tone before she and Bonnie stood back up and started getting dressed in their day clothes. “Just meet us by Mr. Mus’ room when schools out. Trust me, you won’t regret it.” Tara just smiled and returned to her own clothing switch.

\---------------------------

Later that day, Tara found herself standing in front of Mr. Mus’ classroom, and in more than a little bit of shock. Kim and Bonnie were both standing before her and…well…there really was no two ways about it; they were skanky as all hell. Kim was wearing a pair of jeans that looked to almost be painted on and was wearing a shirt that exposed most of her midriff and looked to be almost as tight as her pants. Bonnie on the other hand had gone for a mini-skirt that looked more like a belt, and a tube top that looked like it was intended to be used as a bra. (The fact that it did nothing to stop her breasts from jiggling drew no small amount of ire from the other two girls). When compared to her blouse and knee length skirt, Tara was feeling more than a little out of place.

“Um…” Tara began with no small degree of concern, “why exactly are you two dressed like that? I know you weren’t dressed like that for classes today.”

Bonnie just smirked at Tara. “What can I say? Mr. Mus likes it when we dress like this.” She then opened the door to the classroom and gestured for her to enter. “After you newbie.” Tara walked in with a fair bit of tepidation only to be greeted by the sight of Mr. Mus grading papers, though the desks had apparently been moved out of the way in exchange for a large planked on the ground.

“Didn’t expect you two so soon. I’ll just be another…” He then looked up to see Tara in front of the doorway. “Oh, someone new? Tara, right?” At the sight of her nodding he then continued on. “Just have a seat on the blanket; I’ll be finished soon enough.” He then turned back to his papers as she did so, with Bonnie and Kim entering soon after, with Kim locking the door and closing the blinds.

It was a rather awkward wait for Tara. Not only because she wasn’t expecting to wait to begin with, but Kim and Bonnie were acting rather oddly. They were both squirming as if they had an itch they couldn’t reach, Bonnie’s nipples were poking through her top even though it wasn’t cold at all (Though that could probably be attributed to just how little she was covered Tara thought to herself) Kim was constantly licking her lips while staring at Mr. Mus’ desk, and the air just had this weird, musky scent.

Eventually, Mr. Mus stood up and drug his chair from behind the desk, placed it at the front of the class, and sat back down before looking out at the trio. “Right then, so we have someone new joining us then?”

“Um...” Tara began nervously, “Yes sir. I know my grades aren’t that bad, but I couldn’t really pass up a chance to bring them up y’know?”

Mr. Mus simply nodded before he continued on. “Well then, I think you should get an idea of just what we do here before you make any final decisions here.” He then turned his head towards Bonnie and Kim. “Would either of you like to help me show what we do for Tara’s sake?”

At that Bonnie turned to Kim. “I hate to do this, but you should go up there first. Tara might need a little help with this.”

Kim let out a small squeal, before standing up and rushing towards their teacher, which caused Tara to add in her thoughts. “Um, why is Kim so excited? What are we doing?”

Bonnie just slid behind Tara and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. “Just watch.”

Tara just shrugged and looked at the sight before her and began blushing heavily. Kim had pretty much jumped into Mr. Mus’ lap, wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands were currently groping her ass, and was currently frenching him fiercely. “WHAT THE HEMPH!” Before Tara could scream more at the sight, Bonnie had placed her hand against her mouth.

“Just calm down Tara.” Bonnie said in a soothing voice as her remaining hand started wandering around her front. “You’re gonna like what you see.”

Kim and Anon however were rather oblivious to the goings on around them as their kiss just deepened and their tongues wrestled one another, their moans echoing lightly throughout the room until they finally broke it off, the two panting for breath.

“Okay,” Kim pated out, “I owe Bonnie twenty dollars now. This is WAY hotter with an audience!” As she said that, Anon’s hands moved to her shirt, yanking it up over her head in one pull, showing her lovely breasts clad in her purple lycra bra which her then began to grope and massage gently. “Taking it easy today huh? OH!” Kim gasped as Anon gave her breasts a quick pinch through the bra.

“Only in the sense that I’m going a bit slower so I can put on a show for our guest Kim.” Anon said in a husky tone, his hands quickly removing her bra and his head lowing towards her now freed breasts and he attached his lips to her right nipple.

“Ohhh,” Kim moaned, “and what a show we’re gonna give her.” As she leaned back to give him more access to her breasts, she saw Bonnie was having quite a bit of fun with Tara. Bonnie had used her free hand to unbutton Tara’s blouse, all the while kissing and sucking at her neck and grinding her cunt into her ass. Tara, for her part, was just watching Kim an Anon, almost mesmerized by the sight.

Kim then moved back up, pushing Anon away from her chest. “What do you say we speed things along then?” She then stood up, kicked off her shoes and lowered her pants while Anon got to work on removing his shirt, though still keeping her bikini panties on, before kneeling down at Anon’s side, placing her hands on his crotch, and looking right at Tara. “Keep watching now Tara, you’re gonna like what you see.” She then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing his impressive member to make itself known.

“ _No way,”_ Tara thought to herself. _“He can’t be that big. NO ONE is that big!”_ She was left in further awe as Kim slowly began stroking Anon’s dick, anon letting out quiet groans all the while.

“It’s quite a sight isn’t it? Kim spoke in a lusty tone. “The size,” she started stroking it with both hands to emphasize her point, pre-cum leaking from the tip. “The smell,” She then moved her face close enough to smell the musk emitting from it, which she did with a long sniff. “The taste, oh god the taste!” She then stuck the head of Anon’s dick in her mouth and began sucking intensely, slurping noises echoing throughout the room until she removed her mouth with a loud pop. “But none of that compares to having the whole thing inside you, one way or another.” At that, she moved from her position at his side so she was kneeling in front of him, placed her hands on Anon’s thighs, put her mouth on the head of his dick again, and thrust her head forward, deepthroating him in one go.

“Holy shit…”Tara spoke in awe of the sight before her.

“Yeah, I know.” Bonnie added, the hand she was using to cover Tara’s mouth now currently residing in her panties, slowly stroking the blonde off. “I don’t know how she does it. Most I’ve ever gotten was halfway down.” She then stroked Tara’s clit, causing the smaller girl to shudder in Bonnie’s grasp. “And that thing is gonna be inside you soon.” The very idea got Tara moaning at the thought.

Meanwhile, Kim was currently face fucking herself on Anon’s shaft, her slurping noises echoing throughout the room, and her right hand having left Anon’s thigh in favor of the inside of her panties which were causing their own set of noises.

Eventually though, Anon grabbed her head and lifted her off of him till she was face to face with him again. “What do you say we move this along eh Kim?” Kim just smiled as she stepped back from Anon and pulled down her panties before sitting back on Anon’s lap, his dick nestled comfortably between her ass cheeks where she then started rubbing it with said cheeks.

“So Anon, let’s give Tara a show she won’t be soon forgetting.” She then lifted herself up, placed the tip at her entrance and slammed herself down, taking the entire thing in one thrust. It didn’t take her long to start pumping herself up and down on Anon’s shaft, the sounds of her slapping against him going throughout the room along with their groans of pleasure.

Eventually Anon, tired of being a passive entity in this, reached out and grabbed Kim’s hips, giving him leverage for his own thrusting into Kim’s depths, and escalating Kim’s groans into outright shouts. “Oh yes Anon! oh you always know how to make me feel good!”

Eventually, Kim stopped just long enough to turn herself around so that she could see Bonnie and Tara again and resumed her fucking with Anon. Apparently Tara had really come around with the whole thing. Both of Bonnie’s hands were groping Tara’s breasts from underneath her blouse while Tara herself was panting at the sight before her with her right hand in her now soaking wet panties jilling herself off with wet schlicking noises while her other hand was wrapped around Bonnie’s neck trying to keep her upright. The sight got her bouncing harder and faster on Anon’s pole as his hands reached up to squeeze at her breasts, though far rougher than before.

“Oh yeah,” Kim groaned, “you like the sight Tara? I’ll bet you can’t wait to have this inside you!” She then stopped her bouncing and instead began grinding on Anon. “To have him pounding and thrusting away at you, oh god…” She then resumed her bouncing, the sound of her ass slapping his thighs echoing through the room.

“Grk!” Anon grunted out, “Kim, Kim I’m coming!”

“Do it Anon” Kim screeched. “I’m so…so…”

Anything else she wanted to say was consumed by her and Anon screaming as the both came, Anon’s seed spilling out of her, and Kim practically exploding in juices, some of which managed to land on Tara’s face. As the two attempted to catch their breath Anon spoke up.

“So Tara…” He gasped as he looked at her. “You still want to join us for our extra-curricular activities?”

It took Tara a moment for her rather shocked brain to register what was asked of her, but her reaction was near instantaneous. “Yes please, oh god please.”

Anon simply smiled as he lifted Kim off of him and laid her gently on the blanket on the floor. He then turned to Bonnie and Tara. “Bonnie, go play with Kim for a bit. I’m going to want this to be one on one.”

Bonnie let out a smirk as she stood up, her fingers glistening with Tara’s juices and walked over to Kim as Anon moved in front of Tara. He then reached out and stroked her hair before he started talking in a surprisingly gentle tone. “So how do you want to do this then?”

Tara let out a gulp out of nervousness before responding. “C-could we take this slowly please Mr. Mus? I mean, I’m not exactly new to this but…” She was cut off as Anon pressed his lips to hers, but where with Kim and Bonnie it had been forceful, almost as if he were claiming them, his kiss with Tara was gentle, starting off as gentle pecks and building up to more passionate ones as Tara got more into it.

“Aww,” Kim cooed at the sight, “That’s so sweeOH!” Kim’s shout stemmed from Bonnie, who was currently in between her legs and eating her out in a desperate attempt to get at the semen still in her cunt. “You know Bon, it’s not gonna goOOH! Go anywhere right?”

Bonnie’s response was to just keep slurping away as her left hand slid into her panties and started rubbing. Kim just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back as the brunette continued to dig in.

Meanwhile, Tara and Anon were getting more heated. Anon had laid Tara down flat on her back as their kisses ascended into full on frenching, Tara gripping onto Anon’s head to force her lips to his all the harder. Eventually breaking off, but while Tara took a moment to catch her breath, Anon moved on downward, kissing and licking at her neck, all the while helping her finally get her blouse off which allowed the world of the classroom to see her rather generous breasts covered in her white bra.

“Please Mr. Mus,” Tara pleaded, “I need more!” And more he gave her, kissing at the top of her breasts, sucking hard enough to leave red marks, and removing the bra to unleash her bare breasts, smaller than Bonnie’s but much firmer, almost to the point that they didn’t flatten out when she laid back. Anon then went down further to kiss and lick at her breasts, paying special attention to her almost diamond hard pink nipples, his hands massaging whichever breast was not being occupied by his mouth, and Tara moaning him on with what encouragement she could manage.

Eventually, and with a number of hickeys now on Tara’s tits, he moved further downward, never ceasing with his lips until he reached her skirt, which, with a bit of help from Tara lifting her ass up, quickly came off showing dripping wet panties and filling the room with her scent. Without any further aplomb, Anon dove right in, licking at Tara’s vagina through her cloth panties, causing Tara’s legs to wrap around his head in an attempt to keep him there.

As for Bonnie and Kim, Bonnie had just finished up getting the last of Anon’s seed out of Kim’s cunt, and was currently suckling on her clit, causing the redhead to scream her head off out of sheer pleasure from the brunette.

“OH GOD! BONNIE DON’T STOP! DON’T EVER…EEEYYAAGGGGHHH!” With that, Kim finally came, exploding her essence all over Connie’s face, who did a remarkably admirable job in cleaning up as much as she could, before standing up and looking at the now blissed out Kim with a smirk on her face. She then undressed herself completely before lowering her pussy to Kim’s face, the smell of her must bringing Kim back to consciousness.

“Right then Kimmy,” she said with lust burning in her voice, “My turn.” She then grabbed Kim’s head, forcing her face into Bonnie’s pussy, where Kim then began her own licking much to Bonnies delight if her moaning was any indicator.

Back with Anon and Tara, Anon had about reached his own limit with the whole restraint thing, and Tara’s own demands for more weren’t helping. Finally deciding to toss out what remained of his self imposed restrictions, he grabbed the waistband of her panties, and gave them a strong pull till the shredding of the cloth and elastic went out, leaving her clad in only he shoes and socks.

“H-hey, she muttered through the lust that fogged her mind, “I liked those OH YES!” Any further complaints were cut off as Anon latched his mouth onto her now exposed clit, licking and sucking at it while his hands occupied themselves fingering her, all of this causing her feel to flair around as she lost complete control of herself until it finally hit her.

“OH MR. MUS! YOU…YOUR’RE MAKING MEEEEEAAAGHRH!” With that, she came harder than she ever had done before on her own, and she actually passed out for a moment.

When she came to, she saw Mr. Mus above her, stroking his now throbbing erection against her entrance, almost as if he were just toying with the idea of fucking her. He then noticed Tara had come to, and smiled before lifting her legs to put them on his shoulders so he could get at a good angle to go deep before entering her. Tara quickly realized what was going on and panicked.

“Wait, wait wait!” she shouted. “I…I do want you to fuck me it’s just…I…want to save that for...” Despite her situation she blushed and looked away, but Anon figured out what she meant. “I’m sorry, but there’s still another way!” she said with enthusiasm in her voice. She then rolled over onto her stomach, pulling apart her asscheeks showing the hole she recommended.

“Oh wow!” Bonnie chimed in through her own moaning. “I’d heard the rumors Tara but I never imagined you were actually an anal slut!”

Anon simply nodded as he sucked on his index finger until he got it good and wet. He then inserted it into Tara’s ass, gently and slowly, letting her get used to it before moving it back and forth, Tara groaning in pleasure all the while. After he got her loose enough, he took his other hand and used it to finger her cunt again, until his fingers were dripping with her juices which he then spread onto his dick. With no further preparations to make, he took the tip of his member, put it at the entrance of her anus, and slowly but firmly pushed his way in, his sheer size causing Tara to scream out loud until his thighs rested against her plump buttocks.

There, he waited a moment for her to get used to his girth, and decided to voice a question. “So, I’m not the first man in here am I?”

“N-no sir.” Tara admitted with no small amount of shame. “I…I had boyfriends before, and they wanted to go all the way, but I wanted to save myself. For that special one y’know?”

Anon simply nodded and stroked her wavy hair. “I understand Tara, and there’s no shame in what you did. Wanting to save yourself is a noble thing, but you still found a good concession for your boyfriend’s needs.” He then began thrusting, his hips lightly smacking against her asscheeks which drew a gasp out of Tara before she began moaning.

Eventually, Anon started thrusting faster, causing a little bit of pain between the two lovers from Tara’s tightness and Anon’s size, but they still persevered until finally the pain gave way to pleasure for the two of them. “Oh good lord but you’re tight Tara.” Anon groaned out as he started going faster, the two of them grunting and moaning as he went.

Eventually his restraint broke and Anon just started thrusting with wild abandon, Tara screaming all the while with Anon’s thrusts sounding more like he was spanking Tara, while Tara herself…

“OH! MY! GOD! MR! MUS! DON’T! STOOOOPPP”

Had taken up screaming deliriously with every thrust as Anon plowed harder and harder into her, eventually reaching up with his hands to maul at her breasts as he leaned over and put his mouth next to her ear. “Now Tara, let’s make this clear. I’m willing to respect your desire to save yourself for marriage, but you need to understand something. Until you find that person, this ass of yours belongs to me.” As he said that he gave a particularly strong thrust. “Oh you’re free to go out and try other men, but you and I both know you’ll be coming back to me. But I just wanted to make sure you understood how things were going to work here. Do you understand?” Tara answered him by turning her head towards his and mashed their lips together, her tongue all but forcing its way into his mouth.

It didn’t take much longer than that for them both to finally go over the edge, Anon coming into Tara’s ass while Tara herself sprayed juices onto the blanked, the two of them collapsing on top of one another and Tara passing out again, this time from sheer exhaustion.

When she came to, it was to the sounds of sex and was very close to her. When her eyes opened she saw a full pair of dark skinned breasts bouncing and shaking before her, with the sounds of Anon and Connie almost screaming in ecstasy with repeaded and rapid slapping noises nearby.

“Hey guys!” She heard Kim shout. “I think she’s awake!”

It was then that Tara realised that she was underneith Connie as she and Mr. Mus were fucking each other, apparently paying no real attention to the shorter blonde under them.

“*Ugh* about time yooooh woke up sweetie!” Connie attempted to say through her moaning. “If you don’t *Uh* have anyplace to be, why don’t you help out?”

At that request, Tara raised her head and started sucking at the dark nipples topping off her mountains. She wasn’t going to be leaving this arrangement any time soon. This was easy work for her grades.

Plus, she might have found someone she could finally give her virginity to.

End of chapter.


	4. Discounting the Cost for Monique

To many, shopping malls are a variety of things. A place to socialize among friends, to find the latest fashions, to enjoy foods you would have trouble finding elsewhere, and so much more. To Anon though…

“C’mon Mr. Mus, you’re falling behind!” Bonnie, clad in a black micro-dress with matching high heels, shouted behind her as she marched through the food court.

“Well of course I am,” Anon spoke in a strained voice. “I’m the one carrying all the bags!”

The mall was where he got to live as a pack mule for his girls whenever they came there.

“So, tell me again why we’re here?” He grumbled in a frustrated tone.

“Well,” Bonnie began in a casual voice, “after what you did to Tara’s panties, you had to buy her a new pair, and since you didn’t want to go through a women’s underwear store (can’t say I blame you by the way) one of us had to come with, and Kim had a mission while Tara is still getting used to all this so I’m the one who had to come with.”

“Yeah I get that,” Anon said in a much more aggravated tone, “but what I don’t get is why we’re still here, nor why I’m carrying a lot more than underwear!”

Bonnie just shrugged. “Well since we’re in the area I figured we’d get some shopping for me done.”

“So why do I have to lug this crap around?”

“Well I know our arrangement doesn’t make you my boyfriend, but I’d say you’re close enough to count. Plus, I DO have plans to hit up the summer wear for some swimsuits. I’d figure you’d like to help me pick one out.”

Anon paused for a moment to process that information. “I am too easy to manipulate I swear to god.”

Bonnie just giggled a bit before leading the two of them into a certain store known as Club Banana. Easily one of the more popular clothing stores in the area for teenagers, but to Anon it might as well have been an empty garage. There was one thing that stood out for him though.

“Excuse me?” Bonnie said out to the apparently unstaffed store. “We could use some service here!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on Bonnie,” came a voice from the open backroom door. “I’ll be right there.” Soon after strode out a tall, dark skinned young woman with long wavy hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in one of the latest fashions from Club Banana (In this case an orange dress with a mini-skirt that did a great deal in showing off her legs and curves with black high heels). This was Monique Fox, and if you haven’t realized just why I’m putting so much emphasis on how she looks, then I have to ask how did you get this far without realizing what you’re reading?

“About time Monique,” Bonnie spoke in an annoyed tone. “What were you even doing back there anyway?”

“Organizing Bonnie.” Monique spoke back in an equally annoyed tone. “That’s something those of us with jobs DO.” She then noticed the third party in the good Anon standing nearby. “Mr. Mus? Never thought I’d see you in here, let alone acting as Bonnie’s pack mule. How the heck did that happen?”

Anon let out a small sigh. “She discovered the easiest way to manipulate me.” He spoke in a rather humiliated tone.

Monique raised an eyebrow at that before turning to Bonnie again. “So, are you gonna tell me how you managed that or is this one of those ‘you must find out for yourself’ sort of things?”

At that, Bonnie looked Monique up and down. Before her thing with Anon and the others got started she’d never really considered giving other women a second glance. These days however, she’d found herself more open to possibilities, and oh how Monique presented some WONDERFUL possibilities. A very nice face, large breasts, long smooth legs, and a rather nice and plump ass.

(And before anyone says anything, yes, I’m fully aware of the stereotype of having the black girl have the booty. I’m sorry, but SOMEONE had to fill that particular niche. Granted it could’ve been Tara, but buttslut is a fetish all its own.)

“Um, Bonnie? Are you okay?” Monique asked with an uneasy tone. “You’ve been kind of staring at me for a while now. You’re starting to drool a little bit too…”

Bonnie quickly composed herself. “Yeah, sorry! I was just thinking back to the great coffee shop. Anyway, I’d tell you but we’ve got a bus day ahead. Did the new swimsuits for the season come in?”

“Yeah, let me just show you.”

\----------------------------------

Soon after, Anon found himself going through what had to be the high point of his day so far. Bonnie trying out a variety of skimpy swimsuits. One pieces, bikinis, string bikinis, slingshots (One of those came with thigh high “fuck me” boots), and even this one rather daring ensemble called a Venus that was composed entirely of a few well placed gems and some string, all of which was clinging to Bonnie’s curvaceous form and driving the educator nuts.

At the end of it, Anon was left waiting outside the dressing rooms trying to get a grip on himself while Bonnie slipped back into her micro-dress. Unable to handle the stress anymore, Anon finally decided to peek into the room only to see, to his eternal disappointment, that she’d just gotten the dress on. Bonnie’s voice then went out.

“Hey, Mr. Mus. I have a question for you.” She spoke in an uncertain tone.

Anon jumped a bit before answering. “Well l I wouldn’t be much of a teacher if I didn’t answer my student’s questions now would I?”

“Well…” she started in the same tone, “it’s about my sisters. Connie and Lonnie. You taught them before right?”

Ah. There was a pair of names Anon was MORE than happy to forget about. One was a daft bimbo, and while the other had some brain power it wasn’t NEARLY what she thought she had.

“Yeah.” Anon said in a tone that reminded Bonnie of the last time someone ate something rather bitter. “Yeah I taught them.”

“Did…did you have any ‘extra-curricular lessons’ with them too?”

At that, Anon had to rub the bridge of his nose to try desperately to fight off the oncoming migraine. “Yeah, I did. Both of them.”

At that, a moment of silence passed before he started hearing light sobs coming from the dressing room. Anon, concern overriding any other sensibilities, peeked in to see Connie sitting on the bench of the dressing room, staring at the floor and attempting to hold back sobs.

“I knew it.” She muttered. “I just can’t win with those two can I? They beat me in everything else; of course they’d beat me to you as well.” She then curled into herself and began shaking. “They’re probably better lays than me too.”

At that, Anon couldn’t take it anymore. He entered the dressing room, but failed to lock it properly in his haste, grabbed Bonnie’s head by the chin, and pulled her up so she could look him in the eyes.

“Bonnie,” he began in a particularly stern voice, “I’m only going to say this once, so listen. Yes, I slept with your sisters, but I can honestly say that was easily one of the biggest mistakes I ever made.” Seeing how she’d stopped crying he opted to continue. “Lonnie had grades that, I can say with full certainty were MUCH worse than yours, and she offered to sleep with me to bring them up. But rather than do anything, she just laid back and had me thrust. Nothing else and it never even OCCURRED to her to try anything else. As for Connie, she was just as bad. She just wanted to show off how much ‘better’ she was, and I had to put up with her going on about how smart she was all throughout the whole thing. I fucked them both ONCE and them gave them passing grades all year just to make sure I didn’t have to deal with them again.”

At hearing that, Bonnie stood up and put her face closer to Anon’s, tears brimming in her eyes as she put her hands on his chest. “R-really?”

Anon put his hands on Bonnie’s hips and began rubbing them through her dress. “Really Bonnie. I may have fucked your sisters first, but you’re the one I keep coming back too.”

At that, Bonnie lept forward, mashing their lips together and wrapping her legs across his waist, necessitating Anon grabbing onto her ass to hold her up, pushing her into a dressing room wall to maintain leverage. Bonnie broke off the kiss to stare at Anon’s eyes before talking again.

“Fuck me Anon. Right here, right now.” She demanded as she ground her thong clad crotch against his stomach. Anon’s only response was to return to the kiss, their tongues forcing themselves into each other’s mouth, gentle moaning echoing through the stalls.

It was at this point that Monique, returning some items to their racks, heard some odd noises coming from the dressing room and opted to investigate. “ _Probably another kid trying to sneak out with a shirt again…oh my!”_ As she entered the stall area where she managed to see Anon and Bonnie engaged in their rather passionate make out session. _“Well, I guess that explains how Bonnie managed to get Mr. Must to help her.”_ She then saw Anon raise up one of his hands to the back of Bonnie’s dress and pulled down the zipper, which was soon followed by the top half of her dress.

“Alright Anon,” Bonnie began in a lust filled voice, “I need you to get me ready for that special treat I give you. “ Anon then sat down on the bench so Bonnie could raise herself up until her now bare breasts were at face level to him. He wasted no time in practically assaulting her more than generous tits, his hands all but mauling them as his lips began trailing across them both anywhere his hands weren’t, his kisses smacking through the stalls alongside Bonnie’s moaning, while Bonnie herself wrapped her arms around her head.

“”Ohhh yes…Anon c’mon.” Bonnie groaned through the pleasure “I wanna taste you, but you know I need your help for that…” Anon then let go of Bonnie’s tits and returned his hands to her ass, rubbing and groping it while he then turned the full attention of his mouth to her chest, this time with an emphasis on his tongue, liking all across her chest, leaving a light sheen of saliva as it went. “That’s it Anon,” she purred, her lower half grinding against him, “get me GOOD and wet above and below.”

Now, Monique probably should’ve stopped this LONG ago, if only so that she didn’t have to clean up the inevitable mess they’d leave behind, but there was just something about the scene before her that was just keeping her from turning away. The tingling region in her nethers was probably a good a cause as any though. Her hand then slowly slipped under her skirt and started stroking at the tingling.

Bonnie, having had enough of Anon’s ministrations, pushed his head away from her breasts and shimmied down till she was kneeling in front of him. She then moved her head to the side as she began rubbing the crotch of his pants.

“Heh heh.” She chuckled”Did you think I was gonna fall for that twice?” She then undid his pants, releasing his beast upon the world.

_“Holy shit!”_ Monique thought to herself. _“Is this guy part horse or something!? How does he not pass out when he’s hard!?”_ Unbeknownst to Monique, her hand had started frigging herself harder at the sight of Anon’s shaft.

Bonnie then began running her hands over Anon’s slowly expanding erection, stopping at the tip and letting her fingers gently rub it. “You know, I still have no idea how Kim and Tara do it. Where Kim shoves all this when she sucks you off is still beyond me, and Tara’s ass has to be made of rubber to be able to take this.” She then replaced her hands with her warm and damp mouth, sucking noises echoing throughout the stall along with her moans.”

“Well we all have our talents Bonnie.” Anon said as his hands drifted towards her chest. “I’m pretty sure these allow you to do things neither Kim nor Tara can do. “ He then started tweaking her nipples, causing her groans to echo louder until her mouth came off the head of his dick with a pop. Bonnie smiled at him as she placed her breasts around his cock, alternating between them which one would go up or down, Anon moaning in bliss the whole time.

Bonnie then started sucking on his head again while tit fucking him, which when combined with how worked up he already was from the impromptu fashion show, that was enough to push him over the edge, cumming into her mouth with a mighty grunt. Bonnie took it in stride, swallowing each load he pumped into her with nary a thought. After she swallowed the last load she pulled back, releasing her breasts grip on his member. Rather than back away though, she started licking and sucking on his cock again, returning it to full mast after a bit of loving.

Monique was more than a little stunned at the sight. _“Geeze, no refractory period for this guy huh?”_ Bonnie then lowered the rest of her dress, showing a thong clad ass, before moving the bottom of it to the side and placing herself on top of Anon and plunging herself onto him in one smooth stroke, their hips meeting in a loud wet smack. “Oh yeah!” She groaned, “I never get tired of this!” She then began riding her teacher, their grunts and moans mixing with the wet slapping as Anon rose his hips to meet Bonnie’s falling ones.

Monique by this point was little more than a puddle of lust with an actual puddle of her juices forming below her, her fingers stroking furiously at her cloth covered clit, the sight of the couple driving her more and more.

After letting Bonnie take the lead for a bit, Anon then grabbed her ass to stop her ride. Before she could argue against that, he stood up, still inside of her, and moved her against the wall of the room. He then began thrusting into her, the two of them slamming against the wall.

“OH YES ANON!” Bonnie shrieked, her legs clinging to Anon’s back. “GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!” At that, Anon started thrusting harder, the walls of the stall actually rocking a bit, causing Monique to tumble in, though apparently going unnoticed by the rutting teacher and student.

“OH! OH! OH YESSS!” Bonnie screamed as her pussy clamped down, and as Anon slammed her into the wall in one last thrust, pinning her there and their combined juices mixed on the ground below them.

They both stayed there for a moment attempting to catch their breath. Seeing a moment to leave before she got caught, Monique attempted to crawl out of the stall but was stopped cold by Bonnie’s voice.

“So did you enjoy the show Monique?” Bonnie panted out, amusement clear in her voice.

_“Crap! Busted!”_ She then turned her head towards the two, still on her hands and knees with a nervous grin on her face. “Hey you two! I was just looking for my contact lenses! The both fell out and I can’t see a thing without them! Not to mention I lost my hearing aid recently too! What rotten luck huh?”

Judging by the looks on the other two’s faces, they honestly weren’t buying what she was selling right there. In a desperate attempt to scavenge some dignity, Monique stood up and straightened out her dress. “Fine, you caught me. But seriously you two, what the hell is going on here!? I mean, you’re a teacher and student for god’s sake! And you said something about Kim and Tara being involved with this, I mean MMPH!”

Monique’s questioning was cut off as Bonnie moved in, and kissed her, wrapping her arms around the darker skinned woman, their breasts mashing against one another. After a long while Bonnie broke it off, leaving Monique quite breathless. “Hmmm.” Bonnie moaned. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we walked into the store. Anyway, yes, me, Tara and Kim are all getting our brains fucked out by Anon here. It started off as a grade thing, but…well after the first time none of us could stay away.” Bonnie then smiled wispily. “Truth be told, I have no shame in admitting we belong to him now.” She then reached under Monique’s skirt and started rubbing her drenched panties causing the clothed woman to jump a bit. “In fact, I’d say you’re hungry for a taste as well. How about it?”

Monique took a moment to try and sort her mind out before coming to a decision. “Head to the back room and wait for me there.” She said in a quivering voice. “I just need to lock up the store real quick.”

Bonnie just let out a small smirk before motioning at Anon to follow her. As they went to the back room, Bonnie whispering to Mr. Mus and shaking her hips all the while, leaving Monique with her thoughts as she closed up shop.

_“What the hell am I doing? This is easily the craziest thing I’ve ever even considered doing, and I’ve acted as Kim’s sidekick on her missions when Ron couldn’t make it! I mean, risking my job to close up early to fuck my apparent manwhore of a teacher? This is probably gonna be the biggest mistake of my life!”_ She then entered the backroom to see Anon sitting on a box, his erection at full mast. _“Then again, we DO learn more from our mistakes than anything else._ She then closed and locked the door as Anon stood up and strode to her.

Right as Anon reached her; he pulled her against him and pulled her head upwards to look right at him. “You know Monique, Bonnie and I had a rather interesting discussion about you and your personal life. She claimed that you have a lot of difficulty going beyond first dates. Why is that?”

“I-it’s because trying to find someone w-who isn’t a complete wuss is rather hard.” Monique stuttered as Anon’s musk started to enter her nose. “A-all the boys…”

“And I think that’s your problem Monique.” Anon interrupted her as he moved the hand that had been keeping her face up to the back of her head as his remaining hand went downwards to her sizeable ass. “You’ve been going after boys, when what you need is a man.” He then pulled her head forward, forcing his lips against hers and cramming his tongue down her mouth as Monique let out a muffled squeak.

_“Oh god, oh god, my knees are shaking, my knees are shaking, how is he doing this!?”_ Indeed, Monique’s legs were quivering from the sensation of someone this dominate taking charge like this, her fluids literally dripping down her legs as she moaned through Anon’s forceful kiss. Anon decided to take things up a notch, moving the hand that had been resting near Monique’s ass and placing it on her chest, groping and rubbing at her breasts before just gripping at the top and yanking it open with one pull, sending buttons flying and revealing her lacey bra clad breasts.

Monique managed to get enough willpower to force Anon off of her. “H-Hey! This is my favorite dress! Take it easy on will yooooOOOOH!” Monique’s complaints were cut off by Anon’s hand moving again, this time to the inside of her panties, roughly stroking her drenched cunt.

“Which concerns you more Monique?” Anon said to her in a condescending tone. “Keeping your dress, or getting fucked?”

It amazed both Bonnie and Anon that Monique actually had to think about that before answering. “Agree to replace the dress and you can go nuts.” She said in a rather determined tone.

Anon let out a chuckle at that. “Maintaining priorities even in this kind of situation. No wonder you’re actually passing my class. Fine.” He then grabbed the torn front of Monique’s dress with both hands and started yanking it more, splitting it right down the center, revealing the rest of Monique’s body as the remains fell to the floor. “Now, on your hands and knees. There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

With a shiver of delight, Monique did so without question, wondering what her teacher had planned. Her curiosity was quickly answered via said teacher yanking her lace panties down and placing his member between her cheeks. Rather than entering either of her holes back there though, Anon simply started thrusting in the cleavage of her ass while one of his hands went back to stroking her pussy.

While all of this was going on, Bonnie had taken up lounging on the boxes of inventory, gazing at the couple while enjoying her own ministrations. Gentle gropes of her tits while stroking her cunt while Anon and Monique’s moans mixed with her own.

Monique, while not getting much from Anon’s thrusting, couldn’t deny the man knew EXACTLY how to work his hands. That said, she’d be lying if the sensations of his hips meeting her ass was enjoyable in its own way, the slapping noises in particular getting her moist in anticipation for something he seemed to be refusing to do.

“Hey,” she spoke in an aggravated tone. “Think you could hurry it up back there Mr. Mus? You fingers are nice and all, but I’m ready for more, and the hot-dogging isn’t doing much for me.”

Rather than say anything, Anon instead grabbed her bra by the straps and started yanking it back towards him.

“OW!” Monique yelled out. “Mr. Mus, what the hell are you doing!?”

Anon didn’t answer, instead pulling harder and harder until the telltale sound of cloth shredding echoed through the room, and Monique’s bra came flying off of her, revealing her rather stacked breasts to the world of the supply room.

“What the HELL Mus? OOF!” Before Monique could yell more, Anon quickly pressed down on her back, pinning her to the floor.

“Bonnie, could you help me here please? I believe miss Monique needs a lesson in discipline, and I need help administering it.

Bonnie quickly walked over to the two whereupon she pressed her hands down on Monique, keeping her from squirming away and freeing Anon to put his legs on Monique’s own after removing her panties. He then took the remains of Monique’s bra and, after a bit of struggle, managed to tie her arms to her back with them, and used her panties to tie her legs together. After which, Bonnie then got off of her while Anon held her steady against him.

“The fuck are you two doing!?” Monique shrieked in fury. “Let me go right now!”

Anon simply stroked her long dark and curly hair, almost in an affectionate manner. “Monique,” he began in a lecturing tone, “I thought I made it clear that what you need is a man when it comes to these situations.” He then moved his hand to her ass and began stroking it gently, “In my experience, girls like yourself need discipline, because while a man will take requests, he will not take orders unless he wishes it, and Monique?” He then lifted the hand that had been on her ass up high. “I do not wish it.” With a mighty swing, he brought his hand down on her generous ass with an echoing smack followed by a shriek from Monique.

The following minutes were filled with such noises, mixed with Monique cursing or sobbing in place of her screams as Anon spanked her again, and again. However, when the pain got to be too much for the poor girl he ceased, instead gently and tenderly stroking her ass with one hand while gently rubbing her clit with the other, and her screams, curses, and cries turned to moans, praises, and pleading for more. After a few minutes of this, he returned to the spanking, but this time a fair bit gentler, the smacks still echoing in the room but not nearly as sharp. He kept doing this for a long while until Monique was left a babbling mess. At this point Anon untied her limbs and positioned himself at her entrance.

“Now Monique,” he began still in a lecturing tone, “what do you want me to do?”

“Plsh fut meh.” She mumbled in her haze.

“What was that?” he questioned as he began rubbing himself against her cunt, slowly prodding her.

“Pless fuch meee.” She groaned.

“One more time.” He teased as he reared back.

“Please fuck me Anon! I NEED IT!”

And with one smooth thrust, he slammed himself inside her, causing Monique to shiver throughout her body as she came right from said thrust, her pussy quivering like jelly around Anon.

“Holy shit!” Bonnie said at the sight. “Never seen anyone lose it on the first one before!”

The rutting couple just ignored her as Anon began thrusting like a man possessed into Monique, no gentleness or tender mercy, just constant harsh thrusting as her breasts rub against the carpet, the two moaning their pleasure to the world as they went, Anon’s hips practically crushing Monique’s ass as their meeting causing a mixture of liquids sloshing and skin slapping against each other.

“Oh Jesus Anon!” Monique screamed out as Anon thrust inside her. “I swear you’re gonna split me in half!” Anon then grabbed one of her legs and flipped her so that they were facing each other.

“I put this thing into the ass of a girl much shorter than you.” He said in a determined tone as he lifted up her legs and put them on his shoulders, thus granting him an easier time to go deeper inside her. “I’m pretty certain you can take it.” He then resumed his thrusting, Monique throwing her head back and screaming as he plunged deeper in her than any other man had ever been, their hips recreating the sounds that had been made previously.

“Oh god,” Monique moaned, “Anon, I-I’m…CUMMING!”

With one last mighty thrust, Anon came deep inside on Monique’s body, filling her with his seed as she came, clinging to him desperately as the two moaned their bliss at the sensation. Eventually they both came down from the high, Anon pulling out of Monique as the two looked each other in the eye. Anon then lowered his lips to hers in a passionate, yet not nearly as forceful kiss. They soon broke it, after which Anon offered her a question.

“So, think you’d be willing to join our little group?”

Monique smiled before answering, “Just tell me ahead of time when we meet up. Wanna make sure I bring my cheap clothsooooH What the hell Bonnie!?”

Bonnie had taken up a spot in between Monique’s legs, and was currently licking deep inside the other girl in a desperate attempt to get at Anon’s cum deep inside Monique with her slurping echoing through the room.

Anon just chuckled at the sight. “Sorry, I forgot to mention. Bonnie is pretty much our official cleanup crew. She just LOVES my taste. Especially when it’s mixed with the others.” He then crawled above Monique till his member was at Monique’s face. “How about you get a taste and see how you like it?”

Monique just opened her mouth which Anon took as an agreement, lowering himself into her mouth and gently face fucking her. The noises the threesome made echoing throughout the room.

Thankfully, due to Kim’s mission going in rather weird directions, the mall was evacuated some time before they entered the Supply room, so Monique failed to get in any noticeable trouble. The same could NOT however, be said for Anon’s credit cards. Damn but if that girl didn’t have expensive tastes.

He’d got to his grave claiming it was well worth it though.

End of Chapter


	5. Ann Possible Meets the Teacher

The halls of Middleton High School were quiet and empty for the most part. Classes were over, the students and teachers had long since left for home, it was almost serine in a way. That is except for two people marching through the halls.

“I still can’t believe you actually went through my diary.”

“And I can’t believe what I found in it! This is getting nipped in the bud today Kim!”

Striding down the halls was Kim Possible, clad in a tight, midriff exposing t-shirt and jeans that were almost painted on, while walking beside her was Anne Possible, her mother who basically looked like a more mature clone of Kim, clad in a purple turtle neck sweater, loose jeans, and her lab coat wrapped around her, concealing most of her figure.

The air between the two was thick with tension, both parties quite angry with one another as they strode down the halls. “Seriously mom, you had no right doing that!” Kim growled at her mother.

“That may be Kimberly, but I’m glad I did! Honestly, I may have been willing to look the other way when it came to your adventures, but something like this!? No!” The two then stopped in front of Mr. Mus’ classroom. Hopefully your teacher here will be willing to help.”

Just as Anne reached out to the door, it opened wide revealing a now wide eyed and lightly blushing and disheveled looking Tara, clad in her very wrinkled cheerleader outfit.

“Oh!” Tara squeaked, “Hello Mrs. Possible! Hey Kim! What’s going on?”

“Well hello to you too Tara.” Kim said cheerfully. “Decided to go for some more extracurricular I see?”

“Why are you wearing your cheerleader outfit?” Anne asked with no small amount of confusion.

“Um…” Tara muttered before explaining herself, “Well, Mr. Mus thought it would be a good idea to run me through some cheerleader routines while quizzing me. He thought it would help my focus.”

“And did it?” Anne asked with genuine curiosity.

Tara just smiled widely, “I’d say it did. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk with Bonnie. Apparently her sisters are visiting soon, and she needs help planning something big for them.” Tara then walked off with a very noticeable limp in her movement.

“Poor girl.” Anne said at the sight. “Mr. Mus must’ve really had her working hard.”

“Oh you have no idea mom.” Kim said with a small smirk. “He always works us hard when he thinks we need it.”

“If you two are done out there,” the two women heard from inside the classroom, “please come in. Believe it or not I DO have things I’d like to get done today.”

With that, the two women turned and entered the classroom. Inside they saw most of the Desks were pushed to the side allowing a fair amount of open space in the center, a pair of chairs in front of the teacher’s desk, and Anon himself looking sweaty and disheveled and chugging from a water bottle.

At the sight of the mother/daughter pair, he lowered his drink. “Mrs. Possible, nice to see you and Kim again.” He said calmly before directing them to the chairs, “Please, have a seat.”

As they sat down Anne spoke up with concern in her voice, “Are you all right Mr. Mus? You look exhausted.”

Anon just waved her off, “Never better Mrs. Possible. I was just assisting Tara and decided to join in with her routine myself. That girl can headstand like a champ lemme tell you.” He then look right at the pair before him, “Now then, how can I help you two today?”

Anne’s eyes took on a steely glint as she started digging through her lab coats pockets and pulled out a small book, “Well Mr. Mus, I was gathering up some things in Kimberly’s room the other day when I accidentally knocked her diary over, which just so happened to show me a rather interesting page.”

Kim turned her head with a sharp series of coughs that drew a sharp glare from her mother. Without another word, Anne flipped through the book’s pages and handed it to Anon. “Just take a look at what I found.”

Anon read through the pages presented to him. By and large, it was exactly what he would expect from a girl like Kim. Going on about her day, griping about her little brothers, new fashions, her latest adventure and making fun of Drakken, but there was one thing at the end that made his blood run cold.

“A pregnancy pact?” He squeaked out.

“That’s right!” Anne shouted. “My little girl has somehow gotten it into her head that getting pregnant while still in High School is a brilliant idea!”

“In my defense,” Kim spoke up, “It wasn’t my idea as much as it was Bonnie’s.”

Anne glared at her daughter, “Doesn’t change the fact that you agreed to it!”

Anon was sweating in panic at this point as he flipped through the pages, “So, this doesn’t happen to say if there’s a specific guy they’re trying to get knocked up by?”

Anne turned her head back on Anon at hearing that, a harsh glare still on her face, “No. In fact that’s why I wanted this meeting. All she mentions in that thing is that he’s someone from your class, and I was hoping you would be able to help me find him.”

At that, Anon leaned back, one of his hands covering his face while unnoticed to Anne his other hand fell to his side where it stared fidgeting with his still open water bottle.

“Mrs. Possible, while I do understand your concern, and even support what you’re trying to do to no small extent, I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

“What!?” Anne shrieked, “Why!?”

“For one,” Anon began, one hand pinching his brow while the other swilled his water bottle, “for starters, I wouldn’t know what to even BEGIN to look for the student in question. I teach about eight classes a day, with a constantly changing group of students in a class of about twenty. The absolute MOST I could do in that regard would be to give you a list of all the students in my classes, which leads me to my second reason, I am not about to put my students at risk of bodily injury.”

“What!?” Anne exclaimed in an offended tone, “I would never…”

“I distinctly remember hearing rumors of your husband once threatening to send one of Kim’s ex’s into a black hole if he ever hurt your Mrs. Possible.” Anon spoke in a flat tone. “You’ll excuse me for not taking you at face value here.”

Before Anne could offer up a retort, Anon brought up his bottle of water and offered it to her, “Look Mrs. Possible, you’re upset, I get that, just take a drink and some deep breaths and calm down a little, okay?

Not really having any other idea, Anne grabbed the bottle and took a long swig before taking a few deep breaths. To the surprise of Kim, Anne quickly fell asleep, the bottle falling to the ground.

“What the sitch Anon!?” Kim asked with wide eyes, “When did YOU get roofies!?”

“Before you say ANYTHING,” Anon said defensively, “those are for me. Been an insomniac for years now, and those things are the only thing that keep me down.”

Kim just shrugged before Anon started talking in a much harsher tone, “So, what exactly is that pregnancy pact your mother told me about?”

Kim actually blushed for the first time since she and Anon started their affair, “Well, it’s nothing serious just yet, but Bonnie and I have a little bet going to see which of us can get knocked up by you first.”

At that, Anon could only put his face in both of his palms. “Kim,” he said in a very tired tone, “at what point did that little pact seem like a good idea!? I mean, pregnant when you’re still in high school? Really?”

Kim pouted as she stood up from her chair and moved to be directly in front of Anon, her hands on her hips, “Well it’s not as if we didn’t put any thought into this.” She then sat on Anon’s lap, grinding her firm ass against his slowly erecting shaft. “Plus, can’t you just imagine it?” she groaned as she wrapped her arms around the back of Anon’s head and pulled herself closer to his ear, “Bonnie and me, bellies round with your kids, your offspring, the purest sign that you took us completely?” She then let out a low moan, “Oh Anon, don’t deny us this, please!”

With a roll of his eyes, Anon’s hands moved under Kim’s shirt where they quickly began groping at her breasts, causing Kim’s back to arch slightly as she hissed through her teeth in pleasure, “Fine.” He said in a resigned tone, “Far be it from me to deny something my girls want.” He then turned his gaze on the still unconscious Anne, “But what about your mother? Somehow, I can’t help but think she’d figure this out eventually.”

Kim just shut her eyes in thought as she enjoyed Anon’s ministrations. It wasn’t until Anon started grinding against her ass on his own that an idea popped into her head. “I think I’ve got it. Do you still have that ceiling hook from that little light show you put on?”

\-------------------

Sometime later, Anne began slowly waking up.

“ _Oh god my head!”_ she thought to herself, “ _What happened? I don’t even remember going to sleep let alone drinking anything that could knock me out.”_ She then noticed something peculiar about her situation. “ _Wait a second, why aren’t my feet touching the ground? And why can’t I move my arms!?”_

She then looked up to see that her arms were tied with some rather comfortable silk cloth and currently tied to a hook on the ceiling, leaving her suspended above the floor, looking down she could see her legs and feet bound in a similar manner. She then heard what sounded to be her little Kimmy moaning, which quickly drew her focus lower and the sight before her causing her blood to freeze, then boil.

Before her, sitting on his desk was a shirtless Mr. Mus, and in his arms, clad in a set of lacy white bra and panties was her daughter in her teachers arms, and her lips mashed against his, with Mr. Mus’s hands blatantly groping Kim’s panty clad ass.

“WHAT THE EVERLOVING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” Anne shrieked in pure, unadulterated fury.

“Mmm.” Kim moaned as she broke off the kiss with Anon, the rope of saliva connecting them only further serving to piss Anne off. Kim then turned to her bound mother, “Hey mom!” She said cheerfully, “Glad to see you’re awake!”

“Don’t you DARE just say “hey mom” to me Kimberly Anne Possible!” Anne growled at her scantily dressed daughter, “What the HELL is going on here!?”

Kim just smiled as she turned around on Anon’s lap, her ass riding against his dick as his hands started wandering her front, with special attention being paid to her breasts and thighs. “Well mom,” she began in a cheerful tone, “you wanted to know who was the person Bonnie and I were trying to get knocked up by, and I convinced him to let you know. Oooh!” Kim went into a moan as Anon started kissing at her neck.

Anne’s eyes widened at what had been revealed to her. “Your teacher?” she said in a disbelieving tone, The man you want to knock you up is your goddamned teacher!?”

“Oh yes indeed,” Kim groaned, “granted, I wasn’t certain of that at first, but after the first time he took me, I was hooked.” Her hands started fumbling around with Anon’s pants, “We all were actually. Me, Bonnie, Tara, and Monique, after that first time none of us could get enough.”

Anne looked horrified at hearing this, “Kim please!” She pleaded, “I don’t know what Anon did, but he’s clearly brainwashed you and the others! Just walk away, and help me down and your father and I can help you all get clean or whatever you need!”

Kim just smiled as her hands unzipped Anon’s fly, the sound of the zipper echoing through the room. “Sorry to say this mom, but there’s no getting clean from what Anon did.” Anon then started lowering his pants while Kim shimmied up her teacher until Anon’s erect member sprang out between Kim’s legs, almost looking as if Kim herself had grown it.

“ _Good lord!”_ Anne thought to herself as her jaw dropped, “ _That thing is…James isn’t even HALF that!”_

At her mother’s now shocked expression, Kim then began gently stroking Anon’s cock up and down with the tips of her fingers, drawing a light moan from Anon. “Impressive isn’t it?” Kim asked her mother dreamily, “To feel this beast slamming deep inside you, feeling your womb being pressed upon and then filled with semen, there’s nothing quite like it.”

Kim then slid down Anon’s body until she was kneeling before him, his member right next to her lips, dripping pre-cum from the feeling of her warm breath against it. “But the one thing I’ve always loved was feeling it with my mouth.” Kim then gently grabbed Anon’s dick, “I’m not picky either you know. You raised me better than that mom. Never turn down what’s on offer, such as kissing,” Kim then started kissing at the base of Anon’s dick, starting with the area where his erect member and ball sack met, before slowly moving to the side of his dick and trailing a string of wet sloppy kisses upward, her lips smacking echoing through the classroom before finally reaching the head, where she placed a long, passionate kiss on the tip, her tongue swilling around the rest of it as she went.

“Mmmmmm…MWAH!” Kim moaned as she broke the kiss, her hands continuing to stroke Anon’s erection as she held her gaze on it. “But then, kissing is so limited isn’t it?” Kim asked in a husky tone. “You don’t really get to enjoy the taste of it. The musk, the semen, all of it.”

“Kim please stop!” Anne pleaded desperately as she ground her legs together.

Kim ignored her in favor of focusing on Anon. “Fortunately, we have options in that regard.” With that, she then stuck out her tongue and started licking at Anon’s member, again starting where his dick met his testes, and then slowly moving up one side in one smooth stroke, moaning all the while. After reaching the tip of the head, she then proceeded down the other side, though rather than doing it in one smooth stroke, she lapped at it rapidly, her tongue moving up and down as her moans were replaced by a rapid slurping. After she reached the base again, she pulled away, her hands now lifting Anon’s mast upwards so that it was pointing at the ceiling, its underside facing Kim.

“But if you want the most flavor, this is the area you go for.” Kim then began licking at the underside of her teacher’s dick, her tongue moving up and down the entire length like a piston as Anon’s pre-cum started flowing like a molasses stream down his cock and onto Kim’s awaiting tongue, causing the teenaged redhead to moan in bliss from the taste.

“Rrrgh.” Anon groaned in frustration. “Let’s hurry it up already Kim. I need to cum in your slutty little mouth!”

“You watch what you say you bastard!” Anne growled at Anon, “I will NOT tolerate you degrading her like this!”

Kim let out a small chuckle as her hands let go of Anon’s erection. “Mom, he wasn’t insulting me.” she said cheerfully, “He was stating a fact. My mouth IS slutty. I just can’t get enough of having Anon’s meat inside it.” She then looked up at Anon with a mirthful look, “Kind of funny considering Bonnie’s the cumslut huh?”

Rather than respond, Anon placed his hands on the back of Kim’s head and pulled her forward. Kim, knowing what was coming, simply opened her mouth and allowed Anon’s dick to plow into her mouth and down her throat in one thrust.

“Oh yeah!” Anon moaned out as his hips started thrusting back and forth, wet slurping noises coming from Kim as she sucked on the pistoning member. “I gotta tell you Mrs. Possible,” he grunted out, “your daughter’s got a natural talent for this. She’s been able to take me facefucking her like this since our first time together.” Anon chuckled a little bit as Anne snarled at him. “Don’t get mad! Be proud of her!” Anon then pulled Kim in, forcing her into his pelvis and holding her there as Kim let out gurgles as she desperately tried to breathe through the intruder in her throat and the pubes her nose was buried in. “After all, none of the other girls can do this.” He then pulled Kim’s head back enough to allow the teenaged redhead to breathe again. “Not that Bonnie hasn’t tried though. She just can’t stop trying to outdo you can she Kim?”

Kim just moaned in affirmation as Anon started thrusting again, faster than before until, with a loud grunt, Anon pulled out everything but the head of his member. Anne was more than a little curious as to what was happening until she noticed Kim’s cheeks bulging and a small trail of thick white liquid hitting the ground between them, making it apparent that Anon was cumming.

What most stood out to Anne however, was that Anon just kept going. Kim was gulping down his seed as fast as she could but she just couldn’t really keep up with it. Eventually however, he finally stopped, his hands falling to the side as his breathing took on heaving breaths. With her head released, Kim slowly pulled herself off of Anon’s dick, sucking at it all the while until her finally left her mouth with an audible pop.

Kim just kept quiet; her mouth almost sealed shut as she stood up and looked at her mother, showing Anne that her daughter’s panties had become absolutely drenched from her juices with a trail of said juices trailing down her thighs. She then nodded her head at her mother, which signaled Anon, who had since removed his pants, to stand from his desk and step towards Anne, eventually stopping at her side.

“What are you doing?”Anne growled at Anon. Anon said nothing, instead opting to roughly grab the back of her head, keeping her from moving it. “Grhg,” she grunted, “Get off me you bastard! I swear to god, when I get out of here my husband and I will send you into the black hole at the center of the galaxy!” She was then forced to look and see Kim staring at her.

“Kimmy please!” she pleaded, “snap out of it! Whatever he’s done to you we can helMMMPH!?” Anne was cut off by Kim suddenly lurching forward and mashing her lips against her mother’s. In Anne’s shocked state, Kim was able to force her tongue into her mother’s mouth easily. Anne then noticed a peculiar taste, her eyes widening as she realized just what it was her daughter was forcing down her mouth.

Semen. Anon’s semen. She’d apparently restrained himself from swallowing the last load completely, and was currently forcing it into her mouth. The taste was…intoxicating. Anne had no idea why, but there was something about Anon’s flavor that James just lacked.

Eventually, Kim broke away from Anne, the older woman panting as her daughter just smiled at her. Eventually, Kim spoke up is a rather smug voice, “You know mom, Anon let go of your head awhile ago.”

“W-wha?” Anne stammered out in slowly growing horror.

“Yep.” Kim continued with a grin. “In fact, if I had to guess, his hands are currently a bit occupied.” Anne Then noticed that there was in fact something groping at her ass. She turned her head to see Anon with a smug smile on his face and both his arms at angles. Before she could curse him out, Anne found her head being turned back towards Kim who once again mashed her lips against Anne’s, more forcibly this time as Anne struggled against her daughter’s ministrations.

“MMph! KIM!” She managed every time she broke her lips free, “What are you, MMMPH! Doing!? I’m your MMMMPH! Your mother for goodness sake!”

Kim just smiled as she pressed herself against Anne, her breasts pressing against her mother’s larger, fully clothed ones, “Yeah, isn’t it hot?” she moaned as her hands started wandering around Anne’s body. “So what do you think?” She asked Anne, “Do you have an idea of just why I’m so eager to be with Anon? Do you think you could just let us do what we’ve been doing?”

At her mother’s stern glare, all Kim could do was sigh despondently and turn to Anon. “Right then, plan B Anon.”

Anne’s face took on a confused look, “Plan B?”

“Yeah,” Kim said as an odd clicking sound echoed through the room, “Plan A was to give you a sample and see if you can’t see why I want to be with Anon so much. Seeing how that didn’t work, we’re going with Plan B. Have Anon fuck your brains out.”

Anne’s eyes widened in shock at hearing that, as well as the sound of cloth tearing. She looked to the side to see that Anon had gotten a box cutter from somewhere and was currently using it to cut away at her lab coat, meanwhile Kim had ducked down and was in the process of removing her shoes and socks.

“Kim PLEASE!” Anne pleaded as Anon tore away her lab coat, leaving her in her jeans and turtleneck, “This is nothing short of insanity! What about your future!? What about your father!?”

Kim just shrugged as she started undoing Anne’s pants, “What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Trust me mom,” as she said that she pulled down Anne’s pants, revealing a black thong, “you’re gonna love this.” She then looked up to see Anne’s thong was dripping. “You hypocrite!” Kim said with mock anger, “Here we are trying to show you something amazing, you trying to tell us how wrong it is, and you’re trying to hide how much you’re enjoying it!” She then reached out and began massaging Anne’s pussy through the thin cloth of the thong.

“Oooh.” Anne groaned out, her body shivering.

Meanwhile, Anon had taken his box cutter to the back of Anne’s sweater, the fabric splitting seamlessly from the blade. His thoughts actually started wandering as he went.

“ _Please whatever deity is listening, don’t let this thin be an expensive shirt. Monique drained my wallet harder than she drained my balls.”_ As Anon finally cut down the back and arms of Anne’s turtleneck, the cloth slowly fell to the ground revealing a black lace bra that matched her thong. With a grin, Anon pressed himself against Anne’s backside, his erection pressing against her ass while his hands started groping her bra clad breasts, causing Anne’s back to arch as she hissed in pleasure.

As Anon groped and pawed at the older woman’s breasts, a thought occurred to him. “ _Hmm. Definatly larger than Kim’s by a large margin.”_ He gave some hard squeezes to Anne’s tits, causing the red-haired MILF to squirm, _“Yep. Larger than Kim’s.”_ He then bounced them up and down, feeling them fall onto his palms, “ _Not quite up to Bonnie’s level though.”_ He then yanked the bra down, exposing Anne’s breasts fully before grasping at her nipples, drawing a gasp from Anne as he pulled them upwards, _“Not nearly as firm as any of the others either. Not surprising for a two time mother. Still, not bad at all.”_ He then looked over Anne’s shoulder to look at Kim, still stroking Anne’s pussy, “Think you could wrap it up there Kim? Even I’m getting a little done with the heavy petting here.”

“Oh how sad for you.” Anne spat bitterly, only to let out a small eep as Anon swatted at her ass, causing the cheek to jiggle a fair bit.

“Fiiine,” Kim groaned with a small pout as she yanked her mother’s soaking thong down. Have fun with her Mr. Mus.” She said cheerfully as she moved to Anon’s chair behind his desk, and made herself comfortable.

“What have you done to my baby girl?” Anne asked, he voice breaking as she saw her daughter walk away from her and Anon. She let out a yelp as Anon turned her around, and looking right at him, a smirk on his face.

“Nothing that wasn’t already there Mrs. Possible.” He said in a low tone before lowering his head to Anne’s breasts where he quickly began licking and sucking at her exposed flesh, wet smacking noises echoing out as he lavished attention of Anne’s bountiful titflesh.

“Oooh…” Anne moaned out from the ministrations Anon was lavishing on her, her juices slowly dripping down her legs as she squirmed. Anon then moved his lips to her right nipple and latched onto it, sucking hard enough to be able to lift it up as he lifted his head, his left hand moving to her left breast, squeezing and massaging it for a bit before moving to the nipple and gently tweaking it, much to Anne’s pleasure.

“ _Good lord!”_ Anne thought to herself as she shuddered in pleasure, _“How…how is he this GOOD!?He’s barely doing more than petting me and he’s already driving me crazy!”_ She then let out a loud groan as he pressed his face into her right breast in an attempt to get as much of her titflesh in his mouth as he could. He then moved his head back, causing Anne to scream in ecstasy as his suction stretched her breast out until he let go with a loud pop.

“Urgh.” Anne moaned. “Having fun you son of a bitch?” Anon just moved downward, licking and kissing the way, until he finally reached her dripping pussy, its smell wafting into Anon’s nose.

Meanwhile, Kim was watching it all from Anon’s chair, her legs propped up on the armrests with her panties dangling off one of her feet, her fingers slowly stroking circles around her clit, her juices flowing onto the chair. “That’s it Anon,” Kim moaned, “show my mom what you’ve got.”

Anon was slowly licking around the outer folds of Anne’s pussy lips, rotating round and round, his tongue just barely touching the sensitive flesh, the teasing making Anne squirm as her hips tried to thrust forward and force the taunting organ deeper into her, only for Anon to grab hold of her hips and forcing her to hold still.

“Ah, ah, ah, Mrs. Possible,” Anon said in a mocking voice, “You’ve been a very naughty young woman, and naughty girls don’t get what they want unless they apologize.” He then pulled away to look Anne in the eye. “So what do you say?”

Anne just glared at Anon before responding, “You must be joking.” She said in a flat tone. As Anon started to stand back up with a disappointed sigh Anne quickly changed her tune, “Okay okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’ve been so naughty! Just please don’t leave me like this!”

At that, Anon then dove in, his tongue delving deep into Anne’s cunt, the intruding organ swirling around inside the MILF. “OH YES!” Anne shrieked as she squirmed harder, Anon slurping away at her. After a moment of this, Anon pulled out and began licking up and down her cunt, from the bottom of her pussy to the very edge of her clit and then back down, slowly bringing the youthful mother to the edge.

“Please Mr. Mus!” She begged, “I can’t take it anymore! Stop teasing me already!”

At that, Anon removed himself entirely from her pussy, his face practically dripping with juices, before lurching forward and latching his lips onto her clit, sucking long and hard on the erect nub. The effect was nearly instantaneous as Anne’s back arched, Anne herself screaming to the heavens as her juices nearly exploded from her pussy.

“OH GOD YESSSSSS!” She shrieked in pure bliss, her own tongue dangling from her mouth as her head reared back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Moments later the red-haired MILF went limp, her breath coming in short gasps as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Anon wasn’t done however. With one smooth motion he lifted Anne’s still bound legs over his head and moved under them, dropping them so that they fell behind him. He then pressed himself against the bound woman and grabbed hold of her ass. Using his grip for leverage, he then lifted Anne till he was able to move her off of the hook in the ceiling, her now very tired arms falling around the teacher’s neck, signaling him to move forward until he could lay her on his desk, and look her right in the eye.

“Well Mrs. Possible,” he began calmly, “You have one last chance to back out here. You can say no, and I’ll untie you and accept whatever punishment you have in store for me. Or…” he then ground his erection against her outer folds, the underside of his mast rubbing against her clit, “you can accept what’s about to happen and everything that goes with it.”

Anne looked down to see Anon’s erection grinding against her, thoughts racing through her head “ _This is wrong. This is so wrong. I have a husband! I love him! But…oh God Mr. Mus has been so good!”_ With one more grind of his erection, the last of Anne’s will was broken. “Take me.” She whispered.

“Hm?” Anon asked. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“Take me.” Anne said with a bit more force.

“Sorry mom,” Kim said as she leaned above her mother’s head, “but even I had trouble hearing that.”

Tears gathered at the corners of Anne’s eyes as the dam finally broke, “TAKE ME DAMNIT! TAKE ME NOW!”

At that, Anon reared back his hips and thrust the entirety of his dick into Anne’s depths in one fell thrust, causing Anne’s back to arch sharply as Anon plundered where James never had.

“GYAHHH MMPH!” Anne shrieked until she was cut off by Kim latching her mouth to her mother’s in an upside down kiss, her tongue dueling Anne’s while her fingers slid in and out of her own pussy rapidly. Unlike before though, Anne eagerly returned her daughter’s affections, her head trying to press her head closer to Kim’s and deepen the kiss which Kim eagerly returned, the mother and daughter moaning in bliss together.

As this was happening, Anon was waiting for Anne to get used to his size, and enjoying the sensation of being in a MILF, comparing her to the younger girls he had gotten so used to. “ _Not bad,”_ he thought to himself, “ _A bit looser than I’m used to, but after three kids and two of them being twins I’d say she’s held up quite well.”_ He then let out a grunt as Anne’s pussy suddenly tightened around him, “ _Alright, seems she’s ready, let’s see how well she takes me!”_ With that, Anon began thrusting.

Now, with the other girls Anon tended to take it somewhat easy. Granted he was a little rough with Bonnie and Monique because those two had some experience under their belts, but he still held back somewhat. Anne however, was not a teenager. She was a woman who had been married for almost twenty years. He was not holding back here.

Anon thrust into Anne furiously, each motion ending with him slamming his hips forward with enough force to cause her breasts to jump upwards, his hips going fast enough to sound like a slow applause as he bottomed out, all the while Anne screamed and moaned into Kim’s mouth as Anon fucked her brains out.

“Gruh, You know Anne,” Anno groaned out, “most of the girls I do this with have something to gain from it.” He then stopped thrusting and switched to grinding their hips together with his one rotating against her’s, “Usually better grades, but you? What all do you gain from this?”

Any remark Anne had was muffled by Kim’s lip lock, so Anon continued on. “I mean, you, a married woman, came in here to protect your daughter’s honor, and here you are naked, on your back, and taking it from the man who defiled your daughter.” He then leaned forward till his head was by her ear and resumed his thrusting, the sounds of squishing and slapping echoing through the room, “You know what I think?” he whispered to her just loud enough for her and Kim to hear, “I think on some level you were hoping for this.” His thrust then slowed down but increased in force, causing Anne to let out muffled screams and Kim to start frigging herself faster, “You wanted the man who took your strong and brave daughter and turned her into his personal slut to throw you down and have his way with you, didn’t you?”

At that point, Kim finally came with her own muffled scream, her juices flooding Anon’s floor as she collapsed to the floor in a heap, releasing her mother’s mouth and screams into the room.

“AH! AH! I’M….I’M NOT THAT KIND OF WOMAN!” She screamed, desperately trying to salvage her dignity, “I’M NOT! YOU JUST…AAAAH!” She went stiff as a mini orgasm rocked her body.

Anon just laughed as he continued on, “Oh please! That’s exactly the kind of woman you are! You’re just a little slut who needs a good fuck!” At that he started thrust into her with every word, “SAY! IT! SAY! YOU’RE! MY! SLUT!”

That did it, with all of her strength Anne forced herself forward and latched her lips onto Anon’s her legs doing their best to wrap around Anon and draw him further into her. After a moment of frenching the somewhat younger teacher she broke the kiss, her head leaning backwards as she screamed, “YES! OH YES ANON! I’M YOUR SLUT! JUST TAKE ME!”

A few more hard thrusts from Anon was the last straw for both involved, and with one final slam into Anne’s depths the lovers both stiffened as they came together, their juices mixing together and pouring out of Anne and pooling on Anon’s desk.

As the two tried to catch their breath, Kim finally decided to chime in with a question that had been burning in her mind. “So mom, can Bonnie and I do the pact now?”

“Mmm.” Anne groaned contentedly. “Tell you what Kimmy. Untie my hands and legs and I’ll give you my answer.”

Not seeing any reason to argue, Kim quickly moved to untie Anne’s hands while Anne lifted her legs to better help Anon with untying her legs. Soon after Anne kicked her pants and panties off before suddenly grabbing Anon by his shoulder and flipping him onto his back onto the desk with Anne sitting atop him.

“Now then,” she began, a smile showing up on her face at Anon’s shocked look, “Mommy needs more Mr. Mus.”

Anon quickly turned his head to look at Kim who just giggled at the sight. “Sorry Mr. Mus, but Dad’s been pretty busy for the last few weeks, and Mom MAY be a little pent up. This isn’t much of an ish is it?”

Any answer Anon could give was blocked off by Anne latching her lips onto Anon’s as her hips started rising and dropping, the sounds of their mixed juiced churning as she went and mixing with Anon’s whimpers.

\---------------------------

_A few Months Later…_

At the Possible household, a small discussion was under way.

“Dear, I told you I’m fine.” Came the somewhat irritated voice of Dr. Anne Possible. “I can handle a little Parent Teacher conference.”

“I know sweetie,” came the concerned voice of Dr. James Possible, “but you know I can’t help but worry with you and your condition.”

Anne just sighed as she left the house, clad in her lab coat which did nothing to hide a rather noticeable pregnancy bulge. “I know you do, and I love you for it, but you can make do to calm down a little bit.” When they reached the car, Anne turned around and gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek. “Now, you just calm down, dinner is in the oven, and the kids are out and about. Have yourself some ME time eh?” She then got in the car and with a quick wave from the married couple; Anne drove off towards Middleton High.

On the way there, she took a hand off of the wheel and unbuttoned her lab coat, revealing a skimpy set of lingerie that her pregnancy did nothing to hinder the appeal of. She then started rubbing her belly before lovingly whispering to it.

“Let’s go see daddy for a bit little one.”


	6. Bonnie Sidestory, Connie and Lonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know, I really gotta wonder why there isn’t more smut of these two out there. I mean, smoking hot twins? That’s the sort of thing that should write and draw itself. Guess severely limited screen time can cause some issues in that regard.

Life for a college student is one of variety. Classes in the morning, studying in the afternoon, partying in the evening, holidays, exam weeks, and the most hectic events of all, the parties after exam weeks where the students blow off steam after everything involving said exam week.

Much to the displeasure of the Rockwaller twins Lonnie and Connie, this story has nothing to do with those parties. Instead, it all opens up on a quiet evening in the humble Rockwaller house, with said twins lounging on a couch in the living room, looking nothing short of irritated.

“This…sucks.” Whined the blonde Lonnie, clad in a skin tight tube top, blue mini skirt, and white boots that seem to straddle the line between “Go-Go” and “Fuck-Me”.

“All that time spent studying and studying, only to end up on babysitting Bonnie.” Grumbled the Brunette Connie, wearing a purple turtleneck, green tights, and white slip on shoes. “We should be out there, living it up, drinking our weight in beer…”

“Getting fucked by every stud on the football team.” Lonnie added wistfully.

“That too.” Connie agreed. “Instead, mom goes on vacation with dad, and still thinks the runt needs a sitter.”

“Oh come on now,” came a cheerful voice which was soon revealed to be Bonnie, clad in a purple slingshot thong bikini hat just barely covered her nipples and exposed most of her ass to the elements and matching heels with black sheer stockings, carrying a tray of drinks, “it’s not so bad being here! We don’t really get enough chances to bond as it is!”

The two elder sisters just glared at their younger sibling as she placed the drinks down on a coffee table. “Okay, two things runt,” Connie began, “One, what on Earth has you so happy and cheerful?”

“And two,” Lonnie chimed in, “where did you get that ridiculous swimsuit, and why are you wearing it right now?”

Bonnie actually let out a little giggle, “Well, if you must know, both of those questions have the same answer. See, I have a…well I guess you could call him my boyfriend, coming over today, and I was hoping to impress him when he got here.” Bonnie then took a pose that showed off her ass and tits wonderfully, “What do you think? Will this drive him crazy or what?”

Lonnie just looked Bonnie up and down for a moment before smirking. “Well Bonnie, I can honestly say you made the right choice dressing up like that. I mean, with me here, you’re gonna need all the help you can get keeping his attention on you.” She then leaned back, and moved her back so that her breasts were jutting out more, “Even then, I doubt it’ll be enough. I’ll probably have him wrapped around my little finger the second he walks through that door.”

“Even if she doesn’t,” Connie chimed in smugly, “I have no doubt my much more superior mind will keep him more entertained than you ever could. I mean, I keep up with so many world events and the like, while I KNOW you still have trouble with your geography.”

To the surprise of both twins, Bonnie’s mood actually brightened at hearing that. With no other idea what to make of the situation, the trio simply got comfortable with their drinks.

“You know,” Bonnie said, breaking the silence, “I heard that you two had Mr. Mus as a teacher a few years back.”

The twins were taken aback at hearing that particular name again. “Um, yeah,” Lonnie spoke nervously, “yeah we did. We passed too I should mention!”

“Oh, I’m not wondering about that,” Bonnie said calmly, “I know you passed, but you see, I heard rumors about what happened to ALLOW you to pass, and something Connie did just to make a point.”

The twins tried to argue against what Bonnie was accusing them of, but suddenly found themselves lacking the energy to so much as stand, let alone speak, and the two collapsed into slumped heaps.

“Boy,” Bonnie said smugly,” Muscle relaxers sure are a bitch huh?” Bonnie then strode over to where Lonnie was, pushed her back onto the couch as she got onto her older sister’s lap and grasped Lonnie’s head, forcing her to look Bonnie in the eye.

“You wanna know where I heard those rumors?” Bonnie said mockingly as she forced Lonnie’s head to nod, “I got them right from Mr. Mus himself. He apparently doesn’t remember it fondly; with you two being the worst lays of his life.”

“Well it wasn’t a picnic for us either!” Connie retorted, “All he did was thrust into us a couple of times. Why would he tell you any of this anyway!?”

“Bonnie’s smug smile threatened to split her face, “Well what did you expect? You want a man to give you his best; you have to give your best in return! As for how I know…well…he’s the boyfriend I told you about.” At Lonnie’s shocked face she continued on, “Yeah, he’s been fucking my brains out on a regular basis for quite awhile now. I wonder how that feels, that despite your brains and beauty, one of the best lays in this town prefers the girl who got ‘the rest’ over you.”

“Why are you doing this!?” Lonnie growled out as she desperately tried to ignore the fact that her younger sister was currently straddling her, and was almost nude.

“Well…” Bonnie began in a teacher kind of voice, “our six month anniversary is coming up, and I wanted to do something special.” She then turned her head and started muttering too low for her sisters to hear her, “Especially with Kim planning a little mother/daughter action for HER anniversary.” she then turned back to Lonnie and moved one of her hands to Lonnie’s chest, pulling the tube top down and exposing Lonnie’s E-cup breasts topped with light brown nipples, the skin being a bit lighter than the rest of her in a pattern that resembled a skimpy bikini top. “So I figured the best present for him would be a better round with you two.” Bonnie then started massaging one of Lonnie’s tits with her free hand, the flesh overflowing from her hand with every squeeze. “I mean, I can’t deny you two would make for an amazing lay if you put some effort into it.”

“Bonnie,” Lonnie moaned as she desperately tried to get her sister to stop groping her, “stop! What are you…oh! Don’t! We’re sisters for crying, AH!”

“I know,” Bonnie said nonchalantly as her hand started pinching at one of Lonnie’s exposed nipples, “I’m just getting the opening bit ready for Anon.” She then leaned in close to Lonnie’s face, her remaining hand maintaining its grip on Lonnie’s chin, “Though I’d be lying if I wasn’t doing this for myself a bit too.” She then leaned in and pressed her lips against Lonnie’s, a surprised squeak coming from the older blonde.

“MMPH!?” Lonnie tried to scream as she weakly squirmed in an attempt to get out of her younger sister’s grip. Bonnie just laughed a bit as she removed the hand on Lonnie’s tit to the back of her blonde sister’s head for a firm grip to keep her from moving too much before diving back in for a deeper kiss, her tongue forcing its way into Lonnie’s mouth and exploring as she wanted, her bikini clad breasts pressing against Lonnie’s larger and bare mounds.

Such was the sight awaiting Anon as he entered the house.

“Hey Bonnie, sorry it took me so long to…” came Anon’s voice before stopping dead in his tracks at the incestuous sight before him. “Well,” he began after a moment of thought, “I’m not exactly sure what I expected when I got the invite, but this certainly wasn’t it.”

Bonnie broke the kiss with her sister with an aroused moan before hopping off Lonnie and turning towards Anon, bouncing over to him (In more ways than one much to Anon’s enjoyment) and embracing him in a tight hug, her face nuzzling his chest before looking up at his own.

“Hey stud!” She greeted her teacher happily; her breasts pressed against the lower half of his chest, “happy sixth month anniversary!”

At that, Anon looked up to look more at Connie and Lonnie’s still mostly limp forms on the couch. “Not that I’m not flattered Bonnie, but I’m not exactly sure what I can do with a pair of limp ex students.” He then squinted a bit at Lonnie. “Didn’t you used to have brown hair?”

“Up yours Mus,” Lonnie grumbled, “its called hair dye.”

“And still as pleasant as ever.” Anon muttered as he turned back to Bonnie.

With a small giggle, the younger woman simply led Anon to sit on the couch between the two sill limp women and handed him his own glass to drink, which drew mug smirks from the twins on either side of him.

“ _Drink on up Mr. Mus,”_ Connie thought to herself, “ _At least we won’t be the only one’s limp and molested here.”_

As Anon drank up, Bonnie explained herself, “Well, I was thinking back to what you told me the last time we were at Club Banana, you remember about how my sisters were the worst lay you ever had?” At the sight of Anon’s confused nod and the grumbling of her sisters she continued on, “Well, I figured you might want another shot at them.” She then sat down on Lonnie’s lap and started groping her blonde sisters massive tits, “After all, these two are easily some of the hottest girls around.”

“That’s…sweet Bonnie.” Anon uttered out with the same kind of voice you would use when talking to a serial killer, “It’s really sweet, but I’m afraid I can’t accept this. I mean, I haven’t even gotten you any….any…Bonnie what did you put in my…”

“Your drink?” Bonnie replied sweetly, “Nothing much. Just a little concoction that Tara helped me get from her dad’s pharmacy. It’s a little pill that boosts male sex drive, potency and sperm production. Not really certain by how much though.”

Anon started growling as his hands started struggling desperately to get his pants off, a tent already beginning to form in them and strain against the seams.

“Bonnie…Bonnie you fucking bitch! What did you…” Anon growled out as he finally freed himself, his member jutting out with musk practically flooding the room.

“And there’s the side effect!” Bonnie cheered happily as she turned Lonnie’s now wide eyed face towards Anon’s fully erect mast. “An increase in aggression! Not gonna lie ladies, what Anon is gonna do here is going to be MORE than enough of a gift for me.”

As her sisters started paling, Anon turned towards Bonnie still saddled on Lonnie’s lap and started stalking towards her menacingly before she spoke up again, “Now hang on a minute Mr. Mus, I know you’re mad right now but tell me, who’s pissed you off more?” She ten gestured to herself before speaking in a rather sweet and innocent tone, “You’re sweet little student who is always eager to drain your balls when she can’t get good grades” she then gestured to Lonnie and her tone turned more bitter and sharp, “or the skanky pains in the ass ho had you do all the work?” She then leaned back into her sister and spread her legs, gently running her hands down her body, “Don’t get me wrong though, I’ll be GLAD to let you fuck me, but wouldn’t you rather vent some frustrations instead?”

Anon just stared at Bonnie for a long moment before nodding his head. With a smile on her face, Bonnie slid off of Lonnie and onto the side of her, “Great! I’ll just let you take over then…” she looked up to see that Anon was actually moving towards Connie rather than the more scantily clad blonde. “Ooookay, not who I was expecting you to pick first.” She then moved Lonnie on the couch so that she could look at what Anon was going to do with Connie.

“Why are you doing this!?” Lonnie demanded as she glared at her younger sister.

Bonnie’s face took on a rather ugly scowl, “Why am I doing this?” she spat. “After all the shit you two have put me through all my life, you have the sheer GALL to ask me why I’m doing this!?” She then reached out to her older sister’s nipples and twisted them harshly while pulling them upwards, stretching out her tits and causing Lonnie to let out a small shriek of pain. “Honestly, you two should be thanking me! I’ve hooked you up with the best lay in the area! Sure he’s gonna be a little rough, but I can vouch that he’s at his best when he’s not holding back.” She then plopped herself down between Lonnie’s legs, using her blonde sister’s breasts as a pillow as she settled in to watch the show.

\-------------------

Meanwhile, Anon had finished moving Connie so that she was long way on the couch with her head resting on the arm rest with Anon straddling her head with his erection bobbing in front of her face and his knees on either side of her torso.

“Please Mr. Mus,” Connie pleaded, “don’t do this! I was always one of your best students! Don’t you remember?”

Anon merely scowled at the begging co-ed. “My best? Connie, you and your sister think France is a city! The only reason I let you two pass was so I wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore!” He then started rubbing his member on Connie’s face attempting to force himself into her mouth only for Connie to somehow manage to tighten her mouth shut, leading to Anon to clamp her nose shut. “The only thing you two could ever be good at is as fuck toys, and you failed at THAT back when you were my students too! Clearly I should’ve taught you better!” As Connie was forced to open her mouth to breath, Anon let go of her nose and forced his erection into her mouth. “Lesson one, how to take a throat fucking!”

With that, Anon started thrusting his hips back and forth, his member sliding in and out of Connie’s mouth, each thrust in forcing more and more of himself into her mouth and down her throat.

“MMPH!” *Grhk!* “STMPH!” *Slurk!*”PLPHTH”

“That’s it you little slut,” Anon growled out, “that mouth of yours is absolutely worthless for anything but this.” At that he slammed his hips forward, his pelvis nearly touching Connie’s nose and making the young woman gag. “Not once have I EVER heard you say something particularly smart, so clearly being a good cocksucker would be more fitting!”

“Oh yeah…”Bonnie moaned as she pulled the straps to her bikini to the side and revealed her bare breasts and erect, brown nipples, “Let her have it Mr. Mus, let her have it all.” She then began gently squeezing her breasts as a damp spot began forming at the crotch of her swimsuit.

At this point Anon’s hips were thrusting in a mad frenzy, rapidly thrusting in and out of Connie’s mouth while the poor girl tried to suck him off in a desperate attempt to make him cum faster and get him to leave her throat. It was honestly a testament to what she actually did learn in college that Anon wasn’t causing any damage to Connie.

“Oh yeah,” Anon moaned, “Just about there you little slut! Almost…almost…” He then pulled out nearly his entire dick from the poor girl’s abused throat. Before the idea of relief could enter Connie’s mind however, Anon left the head in which quickly expanded before blasting out semen in alarming amounts, quickly filling Connie’s mouth and spilling out onto her sweater and the couch.

“Drink it bitch!” Anon growled, “Bonnie wouldn’t waste a damned drop!”

Not wanting to risk the educator’s ire, and with that comparison stinging more than she’d like to admit, Connie quickly began guzzling Anon’s seed as best as she could. Unfortunately, chugging was never her forte at the parties she and Lonnie went to, and despite her best efforts, all she managed to do was end up in a choking fit as her throat failed to keep up with what Anon was putting out.

In a moment of mercy that broke through his drug induced sex craze, Anon pulled is still cumming dick out of Connie’s mouth, making a mess as his jizz shot off into her hair and sweater, and moved back so she could clear her wind pipe. As his, still at full mast, erection finally stopped ejaculating Anon looked at his handiwork.

Connie was, to put it simply, a mess. Bonnie was NOT kidding about the drug’s effects on Anon’s output, as the poor girl had semen on just about every part of her above the waist, from strands in her hair, her face, and even on her sweater. Whatever it was that Bonnie gave Anon, it turned the him into a one man bukakke show.

Without a second thought, Anon grabbed the bottom of Connie’s sweater and yanked it upwards and off of her in one good pull, revealing a black, sheer bra that was clinging to her breasts almost like a second skin with her erect nipples poking through. Anon then took her sweater and started wiping Connie’s face with the half that wasn’t coated in semen, wiping her face and hair as best he could.

“Thanks,” Connie spat sarcastically, “that’s so sweet of you.”

Anon just said nothing as he tossed away her now thoroughly ruined sweater, and turned his hands to her bra clad breasts, roughly squeezing and groping them, as Connie gasped out moans from his ministrations.

As Anon squeezed the co-ed’s tits, he couldn’t help but make comparisons between the sisters. Bonnie easily had the largest bust of his current crop of students, Connie and Lonnie were easily in a league all their own. Heck, even Ann was a bit smaller than the twins! It honestly made him eager to see what Bonnie would look like in a few more years.

Anon then grabbed the center of Connie’s bra and tore it off her, the sound of fabric shredding filling the room and completely exposing Connie’s E-cup tits to the lust crazed teacher. He then moved his head down and started licking and sucking at the younger girl’s melons hard enough to leave marks as his hands squeezed and jiggled them and causing Connie to squirm and moan slightly.

\-------------------

Meanwhile, Bonnie was currently stroking her pussy through the fabric of her swimsuit as she watched her teacher molest her big sister, while Lonnie could still do nothing but watch in horror mixed with fascination.

“Just think,” Bonnie said to her blonde sister, “soon enough it’s going to be your turn. You’re going to have that massive slab of meat slamming into you over and over again.” Bonnie let out a small shudder at the thought as a mini-orgasm rocked her body. “Oh yeah,” Bonnie moaned as she slowly grabbed one of Connie’s hands and started moving it to her crotch, “you are in for a ride sis.” At that she started grinding her hips into Lonnie’s hand as the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the living room again.

\-------------------

Anon had moved down to Connie’s stocking covered legs, and had torn a hole in the area covering her thong coated pussy.

“You dick!” Connie shouted, “Those were silk stockings damnit!”

Anon just let out a snort as he leaned towards the Brunette co-ed’s black sheer thong covered and dripping pussy. “You actually spent that kind of money on stockings? You just keep proving me right with every word.” He then tore off her panties with a sharp snapping noise and dove in and started licking at Connie’s pussy at a frenzied pace, drawing a large moan from the limp co-ed as she shuddered from the sensation.

Unfortunately for Bonnie’s brunette sister, Anon wasn’t wasting any time on her needs and desires. This ex-pain in his ass still owed him a GOOD lay, and by god he was going to get it. After ensuring she was good and wet, Anon pulled his head back before grabbing Connie’s legs by the ankles and lifted them up high while spreading them out leaving her pussy wide open as he positioned himself at her entrance. Seeing her last possible opportunity to stop this, Connie tried begging with Anon one last time.

“Please Mr. Mus! Don’t! You…you can use my mouth again! I’ll jerk you off when I can move! You could fuck my breasts! Just don’t…”

At that, Anon thrust deep inside Connie’s folds, drawing a sharp shriek from the younger woman as Anon forced most of his massive member into her depths.

“Oh shit!” Anon moaned out, “you are WAY tighter than I thought you’d be!”

“Please!” Connie begged, “Pull it out! You’re too big! It hurts!”

Much to Connie’s relief, Anon slowly started pulling out. However, just as the head was about to leave her depths, he thrust back into her at full force, causing her to shriek as her breasts shook from the impact.

“Goddamnit!” Anon shouted as he rose his hips for another thrust, “Why can’t I get it all in!?” Again he thrust forward, a portion of his length failing to enter into Connie’s depths. This time however, rather than pull back Anon opted to push Connie’s legs to her chest, her knees pressing against her tits as Anon leaned forward trying to force the rest of himself inside her.

Connie could do nothing but wince and cry in discomfort as Anon tried to cram himself in where no other man had managed before, and that Anon hadn’t been able to bring himself to bother trying when he was her teacher.

“Please stop!” she sobbed, “You…you’re hitting my…my…” Anon then finally forced the entirety of his dick into Connie’s depths, forcing his way into her womb. “AAAAAIIIII!”

“Oh FUCK!” Anon yelled as he threw his head back in bliss from the tightness enveloping the head of his member. After waiting a moment to get used to the sensation, he bean thrusting his hips back and forth in long, slow, hard thrusts, entering her womb at the end of each thrust, the couch rocking a bit with each one.

“AH! AH! AH AH!” Connie screamed with every impact, her body being pressed into the couch’s cushioning with a wet slap emanating from their hips meeting as she started babbling mindlessly. “M-Mr. Mus…, OH! I can’t…youuuu!”

“Enjoying yourself my little slut?” Anon asked Connie mockingly, “seems like you’re having more fun than when we started.”

“What…” Connie gasped out, “what have you done to me!? I’m, OH! I’m so hot and, AH, full! I’m starting to feel so…gooooOOOOOH!”

Anon started thrusting faster at that, grunting and growling like a rutting animal as Connie’s screams of pain turned to pleasure.

“YES MR. MUS!” She cried out, her body shaking as his hips slapped into her, “DON’T STOP! I WANT TO BE FULL!” Her pussy then started spasming as she came, her pussy clamping down

“Take it!” Anon growled out, “Take it you fucking slut!” With one final fuck Anon went stiff as his member started flooding Connie’s depths with his seed, pumping more and more into the young woman’s womb, flooding her to such an extent that her stomach actually started bulging a bit!

At that, Anon pulled his erection out of the panting woman’s cunt, their combined juices practically dripping off of it while his semen poured out of Connie’s depths, staining the couch as at formed a puddle.

“Eeee!” Bonnie squealed at the sight of Anon’s still erect member. “That stuff worked better than I thought it would!” She then noticed the amount of semen pouring from her dark haired sister. “But that just won’t do at all.” She then removed Lonnie’s dripping hand from her crotch and stood up, presenting the blonde in the room to her teacher, “Mr. Mus, why don’t you get to know Lonnie better while I help Connie out. With that, she moved herself so that she was in between Connie’s legs while Anon turned his gaze on a whimpering Lonnie.

\--------------------------------

Bonnie had quickly started stroking Lonnie’s sore pussy lips while she looked at the jizz pouring out of her elder sister. “I swear Connie; you two were always so wasteful.” She then leaned her head down to her sister’s entrance and started licking up Anon’s seed, drawing a low moan from her still limp sister.

“What…what are you doing?” Connie groaned out as Bonnie slid her tongue into her depths

“Mmm.” Connie moaned as the mixed flavors met her mouth, “Just cleaning you up a bit.” She then dove back in, desperately trying to get as much of Anon’s semen in her mouth as she could.

Meanwhile, Lonnie was trying her own attempt at dissuading Anon from having his way with her.

“Cmon Mr. Mus, you don’t want me!” She said with a false sense of bravado, “I mean, Bonnie got all tramped up for you with that swimsuit, and she’s wide open!”

Anon did nothing but grab Lonnie’s hand, still dripping with Bonnie’s juices, and smear the liquid around between Lonnie’s tits. After making sure the juices were off her hand completely, Anon then straddled her torso, his member falling into the valley in between Lonnie’s tits.

“Okay,” she said with some confidence returning, “A titjob, that’s not so bad! Go on Mr. Mus! I’m used to this one!” Anon then firmly grabbed each of Lonnie’s tits, drawing a sharp gasp from the blonde, and pressed them around his mast and started rocking his hips back and forth, his hips slapping into her breasts and causing them to quake with each slap.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this Lonnie.” Anon growled at the limp woman beneath him, his thumbs rubbing at her nipples and drawing light groans from her. “You would always come into my classes wearing the skimpiest shit you could get away with.” He then gave her tits a particularly rough squeeze, causing her to hiss through her teeth. “Short skirts that could double as belts, thongs that left the entirety of your ass exposed, but what always stood out to me were those tops of yours.”

At that, Anon let out a groan as he closed his eyes and started thrusting harder, making her breasts quake more erratically as he went. “Always with those tube tops that acted like a second skin, cleavage so low your tits could’ve came free with a good sneeze, my god you were just made to be a whore.”

“Um,” Lonnie mumbled as the head of Anon’s dick started pressing against her face, “That’s really…nostalgic and all Mr. Mus, but you’re kind of MMPH!?” Anything Lonnie still had to say was cut off as Anon shoved the head of his cock into her mouth, the rest of his haft still buried in the valley of her cleavage.

“Shhh,” Anon whispered to her almost mockingly, “whores don’t talk when their mouths can be put to better use.” Lonnie just glared at the educator as he pulled back, removing his cockhead only to thrust back, forcing it back into her mouth. Seeing how there weren’t exactly a lot of options here, she started gently sucking at Anon’s head, her tongue swilling around the tip of his mast whenever it was in her mouth, the sounds of her sucking mixing with Anon’s pleased moans.

“Thadda girl,” Anon groaned out, “you know EXACTLY how a good whore acts.”

“ _This isn’t so bad._ ” Lonnie thought to herself as the taste of Anon’s pre-cum met her tongue. _“The taste is pretty good, and it’s not like he’s gonna…”_ “MMMPH!?” Her thoughts were cut off by Anon suddenly releasing his grip on her breasts in favor of grabbing hold of her head so he could better thrust into her mouth.

“That’s it!” Anon shouted as his hips jerked down the blonde’s throat, “Take it!”

“WMF THF FUMK ARM YOO DOIMPJ YOO AMPHOL!?” Lonnie shrieked as Anon thrust down her throat, “STHOMPH!”

“Yeah, ready for your own drink baby!?” At that, Anon pulled himself out entirely and started jerking himself off before his seed practically burst from his member, splattering Lonnie’s face. Just as with Connie, Anon let loose a veritable flood on the girl under him, coating her face with spunk before leaning down and letting the remainder of his load coat her breasts.

“So…” Anon panted as he started to recover, “how did I taste?”

Lonnie, far madder than she had ever been before, simply licked her lips and spat out the semen she had in her mouth. “You got this shit in my hair you asshole.”

Anon, nonplussed by the act of spite, simply pushed Lonnie till her back was resting on the couch’s armrest. He then grabbed the limp and livid young woman by the hips and flipped her over so that her stomach was on the armrest, and her miniskirt covered ass was pointed at Anon. Then, in one smooth motion with each of his hands, yanked her skirt upwards while her panties were pulled down, exposing her dripping snatch.

“Just get it over with already will you?” Lonnie whimpered as she realized what was happening. With a small chuckle, Anon took hold of the younger woman’s hips and thrust into her tight folds in one thrust, his member stopping at the entrance to her womb just as it had with Connie.

“OH GOD!” Lonnie moaned as Anon’s member filled her. “I can’t…good lord where was THIS when I was fucking you for grades!?”

Anon said nothing beyond growling in frustration as his hips thrust back and forth into her depths. “Damnit! Not again! What is with you two!? I never had this trouble with Bonnie!” He then rose up his right hand and delivered a strong slap to Lonnie’s right ass cheek, the smack causing her gropable ass to jiggle.

“Oh yeah!” Lonnie moaned, “Give me more Mr. Mus!”

Anon smirked at hearing that, and turned to look at Connie, who was now currently having her breasts suckled and groped by Bonnie. “Listen to that. You could learn a thing or two from your twin Connie.” He then smacked Lonnie’s ass again, drawing a sharp gasp from the blonde as he started trying to force the rest of his dick into her depths. “Then again, I’m pretty sure you could both learn more from Bonnie.”

“*Mmm*” Bonnie moaned into Connie’s tit before releasing it. “You two really could y’know. Mr. Mus has been an EXCELENT study partner. He’s probably helped me learn more about fucking than anything else I’ve tried.” She then moved herself so that her dripping, bikini clad pussy was hovering just above Connie’s face. “Like how to best eat out a girl. Wanna learn sis?” As she asked that she pushed the bikini fabric to the side, exposing her soaked and pink depths.

Connie just glared at her younger sister before responding. “You MUST be jokinMMMPH!”

As you might imagine, Connie was cut off by Bonnie suddenly dropping down, her cunt muffling her older sister’s cries and her stocking clad legs pinning her head to the armrest of the couch. “Lesson one,” Bonnie spoke in an authoritative voice, ”licking. Get to it sis.” Feeling Bonnie put more of her weight down on her head; Connie slid her tongue into Bonnie’s depths, drawing a moan from the younger girl. “Oh yeah Connie, you’re gonna be a fast study I can just FEEL it!” She then began grinding against Connie’s face, moaning and cooing all the while.

Anon meanwhile had taken up harshly thrusting into Lonnie’s depths, desperately trying to cram the rest of his member into her pussy, slapping her plump ass every time he failed and his seed flying off her face with every thrust.

“Oh yeah! Give it to me Mr. Mus! More! I need it!”

“More huh? Heh. Fine then. Let’s see if this works!” With that Anon grabbed hold of Lonnie’s hips and thrust forward with all his strength, but rather than pull back he just kept pushing forward as hard as he could until he finally pushed into Lonnie’s womb.

Lonnie’s mouth was left wide open as she silently screamed from Anon’s complete intrusion into her. However, her wits quickly returned to her, letting her speak her mind.

“OH YES! I’VE NEVER BEEN SO FULL! OH MR.MUS, MAKE ME YOURS!”

Without another word, Anon pulled back and thrust his hips forward, drawing sharp gasps from Lonnie with every thrust, her ass quaking like jelly from every impact it made with his hips.

“You like this don’t you?” Anon growled out as one of his hands took hold of Lonnie’s long blonde hair and yanked her head up, showing her tongue dangling from her mouth.

“I LOVE IT! I DON’T KNOW WHY I DIDN’T DO MORE WITH YOU SOONER! OH YES! TAKE ME!”

“Gladly!” Anon then thrust harder into the lust crazed woman, the slapping of her ass against his hips echoing loudly alongside Lonnie’s screams of pleasure, the feeling of her tight, smooth folds driving him faster and faster until he finally reached his edge.

“Oh yeah, you ready my little slut!? I’m gonna cum soon!” Anon groaned out as his thrusts traded length and strength for speed.”

“DO IT! MARK ME STUD! KNOCK ME UP!”

With one final groan, Anon thrust deep into Lonnie’s womb one final time before his member released another flood of semen directly inside it, the warmth causing Lonnie’s body to shake as she came herself.

“OOOOOHHHHH YEEEESSSSS!” She shrieked as her belly engorged slightly from the sheer amount of sperm Anon was pumping into her until it finally started flooding out of her abused cunt. As soon as Anon stopped cumming, he released his grip on the darker skinned twin, causing her to fall onto the couch, both of them gasping for breath.

At least until Anon felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, the hands attached to them grasping his slowly softening member and gently stroking it while a pair of lips started kissing at his back.

“Mmm.” He head Bonnie moan as she pressed her breasts against him. “You know Anon; there’s always been some part of me that wanted to do it in my parent’s bed.” She moaned out in between kisses. “It just always looked so soft, and has so much space. I bet we could have a lot of fun on it.”

Without a second thought, Anon spun around and lifted Bonnie into a bridal carry and began walking to her parents’ bedroom. As they went Bonnie yelled out one last thing to her sisters.

“If you two want to join us when the drug wears off feel free! Just wait for me to finish my turn!”

As the two disappeared upstairs, Lonnie spoke up, still breathing heavily.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going up there.” She said firmly.

Connie as quiet for a long moment before responding. “I’m right there with you. No way I’m letting the runt hog a man like that all to herself.”

\-----------------------------

Anon had managed to find the room of the girl’s parents, had kicked down the door, and walked in with Bonnie still giggling in his arms. The room wasn’t much to write home about, dressers, pictures of the family, a window with shut blinds, and a rather ugly looking shag rug. The bed however, was exactly as Bonnie had described it. Easily big enough for three people to lay on (four if they didn’t mind getting close), and generally just looked inviting.

Anon then tossed the teenager in his arms onto the covered mattress, Bonnie bouncing a bit in many sense of the word from the landing, before he crawled atop of her and met her eyes with his own.

“So Anon,” she purred as she spread herself out on the bed and showed off her body more, “what are we gonna do on the bed?”Anon said nothing as he grabbed hold of Bonnie’s legs and spread them wide, followed by putting the head of his member against her entrance. “Right to the point huh?” She asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t mind, I’ve been ready to go for awhile now.” She then raised her head up to his ear and whispered into it. “Take me Anon.”

Anon thrust his hips forward, the entirety of his member sliding into Bonnie’s depths in one smooth thrust and drawing loud moans from the lovers as Bonnie’s legs wrapped themselves tightly around Anon’s waist, keeping him from thrusting.

“Mmm…” Bonnie moaned in bliss, “Not yet. Let me enjoy this for a bit.” At Anon’s irritated face she moved her head forward and pressed her lips to his, Anon quickly returning the kiss and meeting her tongue with his own.

Bonnie’s leg lock loosened at this point, allowing Anon to slowly thrust back and forth in her tight velvety depths, their moaning muffled by the kiss. Eventually Bonnie broke it off and started whispering into his ear again.

“That’s a good boy,” she hissed, “Oh yes, you know how to behave don’t you?” She let out a gasp as Anon gave her a particularly strong thrust and started grinding against her. “Uh! Okay, kinda pushing it, but let’s be honest here, you like my kind of bitchy.” She loosened her leg’s grip more, allowing Anon to thrust harder, causing the bed to squeak and shake from his thrusting. “The kind of bitchy that shows I’m not gonna be a slut for anyone but you. AH! Who’ll be the one coming to YOU for sex more than anything. OOH!” She then licked at his ear, causing Anon to shudder. “The one who owns your wonderful cock completely.”

Something inside Anon snapped at hearing that. He quickly grabbed Bonnie’s legs and pulled them off of his waist and pulled out of her completely, his mass dripping with her juices.

“Huh!?” Bonnie said in shock. “What are you doing!? Get back inside me!” Anon just snorted as he instead started rubbing his dick’s underside against Bonnie’s lower lips, drawing a frustrated groan from the young lady. “Come on, this isn’t funny!”

“Then tell me, who belongs to who?” Anon said with no small amount of authority.

With a strained groan, Bonnie spoke in a pleading tone, “Fine, I don’t own your cock, you own me Anon!” She then started rubbing her hips against his member. “Now get back to fucking me already!”

With nary a word, Anon flipped Bonnie onto her hands and knees, her face facing the bars that made up the bed’s headboard. Anon them slammed himself into Bonnie’s dripping pussy, forcing her forward and falling onto her face, her upper half rubbing against the bed’s sheets as Anon humped her hard enough to rock the bed back and forth wildly.

“OOH!” Bonnie groaned out, “E-easy Anon! I’m N-not going anywhere!” Anon’s only response was to slap Bonnie’s firm ass and thrust harder, shaking the bead hard enough to start slamming the headboard into the wall, Bonnie screaming with every thrust.

“Ah! Yes! More! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!” She then reached up to the bars of the headboard, using them to pull her upper half up again, her large breasts jiggling and shaking randomly beneath her as Anon continued to plow her mercilessly.

“Y-y’know Anon,” she stammered out with a mischievous smirk on her face, “Kimmy’s been teaching me some things since I joined in our little group.” Anon’s only response was a grunt as he leaned down over her back and his hands moved from her hips to her breasts, roughly groping at the fleshy orbs. “One of my favorite things she taught me was a little thing called the reversal flip.”

With that, Bonnie’s legs lifted up and wrapped around Anon’s hips again. She then twisted herself so that Anon was forced to fall onto the mattress onto his back, while Bonnie quickly let go of the bars. Then, now atop of Anon with her back to him, Bonnie spun around so that she was eye to eye with Anon again, his face one of shock while her’s was one of smug superiority.

“Not bad huh?” She said mirth no small amount of pride. “Granted, I don’t think this is what Kim had in mind for it, but…” She stopped talking as she noticed Anon’s hands had returned to her chest and were currently grasping at her tits. “Right, sorry. Tell you about it later.” She then returned her hands to the bar and started lifting her hips up and down, both parties moaning from the sensations.

Anon’s own hips soon joined in with Bonnie’s, moving up and down, meeting her’s on downward drops with his own upward thrusts, Bonnie’s ass jiggling from every impact. Anon then took his hands off of Bonnie’s tits and put them back on her hips, allowing him to thrust into her harder and faster, Connie gasping all the while with each impact.

“Oh yes! Anon! I’m coming! I’M COMING! I’M…YESSSSSS!”

With that, Connie’s cunt tightened around Anon’s cock, her juices spraying everywhere as Anon gave one last thrust before his member erupted inside her, flooding her just as he did with Connie and Lonnie to the point her stomach bulged from the sheer amount he put out.

As they both came down from their highs, Bonnie collapsed on top of Anon, gasping for breath with a smile on her face.

“Mmm.” She moaned as she nuzzled her teacher’s chest. “I’m gonna have to see if I can’t get more of that stuff I gave you. Feeling full like this is WONDERFUL.” A sudden cough in the room caused her face to break out into a smug grin. “Well then, do you two want another round?”

Standing at the doorway were Lonnie and Connie, both nude and mostly clean of Anon’s semen, watching the two on the bed, and looking far more demure than they usually ever did. “Well, yeah.” Connie said. “After what he did to us? You can’ expect us to be satisfied with just one go.”

Connie slowly moved upwards, allowing Anon’s slowly deflating member to fall out of her, followed by a flow of their combined juices. “I dunno.” She said casually. “I kinda LIKE the idea of having something you two don’t. I mean, you have the looks and he brains, isn’t it only fair that I get Anon?”

Seeing what was coming, the twins quickly fell to their hands and knees in a begging position. “Please Bonnie!” They both pleaded, “We need him now! We’ll do whatever you want!”

Bonnie just smiled as she looked at Anon, who just gave her a simple shrug of his shoulders. Bonnie then rolled her eyes and looked back at her sisters. “Fine, just stop groveling and get up here.”

With a squeal of joy, the twins leapt atop the bed, where the sounds of the bed squeaking and various voices moaning went out through the room.

The girl’s parents had a few mysteries when they got back from their vacation. For one, their daughters were a lot more affectionate and loving with each other than they had been before. It wasn’t exactly a mystery that they wanted solved mind you, seeing them get along was nothing short of a joy, and Connie and Lonnie were visiting much more often. No, the second mystery was much more in need of answering. Why the hell did it smell like sex in their bedroom?

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, don’t expect Bonnie’s mother to join in. Unlike Ann, she’s not exactly MILF material.


	7. Wait, Isn't She a Teacher!? Miss. Go Edtion

Shego had been a substitute teacher at Middleton High for a fair amount of time by this point. Now, one would expect that, after a while, the various skills she’d picked up in her rather storied past as both a super heroine and super villainess would decay due to lack of use, and to a point that one would be right. She’d admit that she wasn’t quite as strong as she used to be, though by her standards that’s strictly comparatively speaking, her reflexes were a bit duller, and so on.

That said though, she did all she could to keep herself as sharp as she could. She’d hit the gyms whenever she could, ensuring that her well toned body never started softening up, she’d join in with the girls softball practice whenever they were up to it, and so on again. That said though, there was one little talent of her’s that never really decayed, that being her observational skills.

Indeed, there were always times when even she couldn’t just blast her way in. Sometimes the defenders were just tough enough she didn’t want to risk it, sometimes the thing Drakken wanted that week was too fragile to risk blowing it up, and then there were the odd times she just wanted to challenge herself and see if she could do it. In all of those cases, she needed to be able to pick up everything about her surroundings quickly, and be able to recognize when something was about to change for some reason.

Now, she wouldn’t say she was the best when it came to that talent, her ego screamed that she was but even she couldn’t deny that Little Kimmy’s win record was proof she could be better, but she honestly didn’t need it to see that something was very off with Middleton these days, specifically with a certain group of students. A group of students that happened to involve HER Kimmy.

Oh yes, some would say the relationship she had with Kim was a rather unhealthy one, but when you’ve been someone’s arch nemesis for as long as she had, you tended to form a weird kind of connection. Said connection only deepened when Kim managed to…convince her to say with the whole substitute thing.

Anyway, it was a rather slow change around the school at first. The first sign she’d noticed was, oddly enough, with Kim generally looking like she was walking on air more often, almost like she did whenever they had their “private Student/Teacher conferences”. Then there was the way she dressed. Granted, she was always VERY nice to look at in those tight jeans and midriff exposing shirts (and that cheerleader outfit was certainly doing her favors), but lately she’d been skanking it up. The pants had grown tighter or were replaced entirely by skirts that barely covered anything, the midriff exposure had been exposing more and more of her stomach and almost showing off the bottom of her breasts, or were otherwise just a few inches away from being a bra! Shego had no shame in admitting that she very much enjoyed the change, but in a normally wholesome girl like Kim? It was odd. (Though watching Ron walk into things because he was distracted due to looking at her was always a riot.)

Then there was Bonnie. In all honesty, her outfits remained pretty much the same as they ever did, flaunting off as much of her figure as she could get away with. Her personality though, to say it pulled a complete 180 would be a perfect description but it would still feel like she was underselling it. A girl who could best be described as an elitist bitch had become downright pleasant almost overnight. Where once you could expect a snarky statement about anything you did, you could now expect a compliment or even polite conversation.

Bonnie’s interaction with Kim had undergone a pretty significant shift as well. To see those two interact with one another before, it was quite apparent that the only reason the cheer team functioned as cohesively as they did was purely due to those two sharing a strong dislike of looking ridiculous and even that could barely hold them back at times. Any time either talked to the other the conversations would always be filled with snipes and backhanded compliments, most of it coming from Bonnie granted, but Kim got her shots in, to the point you’d half expect a good catfight to break out. Now? They almost acted like lovers. Always greeting each other with warm smiles, firm hugs, and Shego would swear upon her old jumpsuit that she’d caught them more than once up against a locker and frenching one another!

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a little jealous.

Next up was Tara. Now, Shego didn’t know much about the girl. Pretty much the full extent of her knowledge extended to Blonde and Cheerleader. She’d heard a few rumors from the boys about her apparently being really into anal sex, but one learns to discount the high school rumor mill for the nonsense that it is pretty quickly. Similar to Kim, her outfits had changed as well, trading in actual shirts for tight tube tops and skirts for equally clingy miniskirts. Aside from that, the only real change she’d noticed was Tara taking up a rather awkward looking walk. Almost as if she’d been…

Huh. She might actually have to listen to the rumor mill more often.

Finally, there was an overabundance of adults entering the school, specifically Kim’s mother Ann, and Bonnie’s older sisters. Granted, Shego didn’t have much experience with either, but none of them used to come here with any degree of regularity, and when they left they always looked exhausted, disheveled, and with smiles that would require a crowbar to remove.

Not to mention the fact that Ann seemed to be developing a baby bump!

Oh, there was something going on at this school, and all of Shego’s instincts were pointing her at Kim being in the center of it. If she was going to figure out what was going on, she was going to have to interrogate Kimmy in her own, not school board condoned, way. Shego was practically drooling at the thought of it.

\----------------

Detention. While far from the worst punishment imaginable from a High School, the dullness that comes with it is nothing short of mind numbing with nothing to do aside from homework and staring at walls. At least, that would be the case for most detention sessions.

And Kim knew that when she was the only student in a classroom with Ms. Go, this was not going to be anything close to most sessions.

“So, Miss Go,” Kim began in a playful tone, sitting at a student’s desk in a mostly empty classroom, “you never did tell me what I did to get detention.”

Kim was currently dressed in what could only be described as a pornographer’s schoolgirl uniform. Rather than her jeans, she had opted for a loose mini-skirt that just BARELY covered her ass (and would show pretty much everyone around her panties should she bend over), meanwhile her shirt, while covering up more than what she usually wore these days, was wrapped around her so tightly that it almost looked painted on. It was honestly all Shego could do to not just tear into the younger redhead.

Shego herself was dressed rather more conservatively, her skirt being a much longer, albeit tighter and only reaching the bottom of her thighs, brown office skirt that still showed off her long and smooth legs, a coat that matched the skirt in its color wrapped around a sea green blouse, black high heels that accentuated her long, smooth, green legs, and a green headband that was pushing back her long and flowing Raven colored hair.

Shego just smiled at that. “Oh, I think I’ll keep the why to myself Miss Possible. Right now though, I think we should be discussing your punishment.“ As she said that, Shego had been slowly striding towards the front of the desk Kim was sitting at. “I have to say though; I’m rather looking forward to this. It’s been far too long since we’ve had a good detention together.”

“Mmm.” Kim moaned out, “You’re right, it’s been WAY too long. I’m sorry about that by the way, but things have just been so hectic lately…”

“Oh I bet they have you’ve been so busy with Bonnie lately, haven’t you?”

Kim’s eyes widened at hearing that as she stared up at her school’s newest teacher in shock. Shego took the opportunity to lean onto Kim’s desk, meeting the student eye to eye with a smug smirk, incidentally giving the younger redhead a clear line of sight to Shego’s cleavage.

“I…” Kim stammered out, “I have no idea what…”

“Oh drop it Kimmy,” Shego spoke flatly, “you two aren’t nearly as subtle as you think. I caught the two of you trying to count each other’s teeth in the locker rooms the other day.” After letting the redhead stew in embarrassed terror for a bit, she continued on, “Oh calm down Kimmy, I’m not mad…well…okay, I’m a little mad, but mostly because you never invited me to join in. I bet that little brat can take a licking like a champ.”

“Okay,” Kim started, still uneasy, “so why did you bring that up then? I mean, Bonnie and I would love to,” she then gazed down at Shego’s cleavage, clearly enjoying the view, “have you.”

Shego just smirked as she moved her arms towards the bottom of Kim’s shirt, her fingers slipping under the thin cloth. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it; right now I have other things in mind.” She then yanked the front of her shirt upward, exposing Kim’s perky and braless breasts to the world.

The sudden feeling of cool air on her tits caused Kim to let out a small gasp, her nipples hardening from the sensation. Shego quickly took advantage of the opportunity, and pressed her open mouth to Kim’s in a tongue filled kiss, drawing a deep moan from the younger girl, which grew deeper as Shego’s hands began groping at Kim’s breasts, alternating between squeezing the mounds themselves or her pink nipples.

Eventually the two had to break apart for air. They drew deep breaths as they separated, a long trail of saliva falling between them.

“My desk…” Shego panted, “Get on it now, I don’t care how.”

With a sultry smile, Kim slid out of the desk she was at, and strode over to Shego’s much larger teachers desk. As she reached it, she swept the items on top off of it before bending over the oaken furniture, her tiny skirt rising enough to expose her ass, barely clad in a lace black thong. Without a word, she turned her head towards Shego, Kim’s eyes leering at the older woman with a lustful gaze, her ass wiggling lightly.

“Well then Miss Go?” Kim asked teasingly, “you said I was going to get punished. Let’s get to it.”

Shego walked over to her desk, pausing when she was right behind Kim, the redheads ass aligned with her pelvis. The green educator then reached out and lifted the younger girl’s skirt up, revealing her entire thong clad ass, her firm cheeks exposed completely as what little cloth clung to her dripping snatch.

“Mmm.” Shego moaned as she gazed at the teenaged booty. “You know Kimmy, I always thought your ass was your best feature.” Her hands then gently grabbed hold of Kim’s ass, drawing a low groan from her student. “So firm and tight, made me wish you wore tighter pants.”

Kim giggled at that. “Well if I had known that before, I’d have probably indulged you.”

“Naughty girl.” Shego whispered before giving Kim’s right cheek a light smack, drawing another giggle out of the student. “So very, very, naughty.” Every word was met with another slap, each harder than the last, causing Kim’s ass to jiggle and Kim herself to let out a sharp gasp with every impact. “Lucky for you that villainesses LIKE naughty girls. Enough to give them rewards.”

“Please Miss Go!” Kim cried, “Please reward me!”

With a chuckle, Shego knelt down onto her knees, leaving her eye level with Kim’s ass. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to her student’s right ass cheek, kissing the firm flesh gently, over and over, slowly moving across, skipping over the crevice leading to her now dripping, thong covered pussy, and to her left cheek where she began kissing all over it as well.

“C’mooon Miss Go!” Kim whined. “Don’t tease me like this!”

Shego just smirked as she raised her hands up to the waistband of Kim’s thong. Her hands then glowed bright green and the smell of burnt cloth filled the air before a loud snap echoed through the room, followed by Kim’s now split panties falling to the ground, the sides of it now burnt beyond repair.

With nothing holding her back, Shego dove her face into Kim’s dripping pussy, her tongue diving straight into her student’s depths. With no hesitation or restraint Shego’s tongue swirled inside Kim, the older woman relishing in her old nemesis’ flavor as Kim’s pussy began dripping from Shego’s efforts.

Her tongue was nothing short or relentless. Plunging back and forth, swilling inside, lapping up fluids as they dripped out of Kim’s cunt, or flicking at her outer lips, all the while her fingers flipped at Kim’s clit.

“Oh Shego!” Kim moaned out, one of her legs stomping the ground as her teacher slurped away at her depths. “More! Give me more!”

“More huh?” Shego muttered huskily as she pulled back, Kim’s fluids dripping off of her face, “Oh I can give you more you little slut.” She gave Kim’s ass a sharp slap, followed by a firm grope. She then rose back up and leaned atop of Kim, putting her lips against Kim’s ear, “Lay back on the desk, I’ve got some things for you.

Without another word, Kim turned around and plopped her butt onto Shego’s desk and leaned back, her arms and legs dangling off the sides, while the former villainess ducked under the furniture. Before Kim could ask what Shego had planned, she felt her hands being pulled down and a repeated clicking noise chime out. Looking up, the redhead saw that her hands were now handcuffed around a large metal pole that was stuck to the ground, and Shego rising up with a large bag.

“You know Kimmy,” Shego began, “the best part about working for a mad scientist is that he won’t really notice if you take a few things for yourself when you leave. Like a pole that never falls over,” She gave the pole a quick rap, sending out a metallic echo “handcuffs that stick to anything they’re pressed against,” she then gave Kim’s arms a few good tugs, showing that they weren’t budging from the pipe, “ though oddly enough they can also disable the powers of anyone they’re attached too. Not sure what the doc was thinking with that one. Finally, one little thing the doc came up with for the next time we caught you.” At that she lifted up a large bag that seemed to have a good sized object inside that was weighing it down.

“Oooh!” Kim cooed at the sight, “What is it Miss Go? A new torture device to break me?”

Shego smiled despite herself. Oh, she fully remembered some of the things the two of them would get up to during the odd times she and Drakken managed to catch the little minx and that Stoppable kid. Oooh, but she had such a good tolerance for pain…

“I’ll show you in a bit Kimmy, right now I’m a little overdressed. Don’t you think?”

Kim’s only response was to nod her head rapidly.

Shego started by unbuckling the belt holding the waist of her coat wrapped, allowing the covering to open up and revealing more of the sea green blouse underneath it. Said blouse actually managed to cut a rather flattering figure for her, not to say it was form fitting mind you, but the shirt being tucked into Shego’s skirt mixed alongside the more than generous size of her breasts ensured that it couldn’t help but be. She then leaned her arms and shoulders back, allowing the concealing bit of clothing to fall into a pile on the ground and reveal that the blouse under it was sleeveless..

Next, if only out of necessity, came the skirt. Unlike her coat, Shego’s skirt was held up by just a simple button and zipper on the side. With a little fidgeting and a long, slow zipping noise the skirt came undon, slowly sliding down Shego’s smooth legs until they met the coat on the floor, leaving her lower half clad in only her high heels and a half black, half green pair of sheer panties that seemed to almost drip with her desire. Said panties quickly met up with the skirt, leaving her wide hips and shaven pussy on full display.

Then came the blouse. She started by unbuttoning the bit at the top that almost seemed to be acting as a choker, slowly moving down and undoing buttons as she went until it seemed to split down the center. Shego then moved the cloth more to her sides which exposed her panties matching bra which was just barely holding back her heaving mounds, straining with every breath she took.

After allowing her blouse to fall with the rest of her clothing, Shego unhooked her bra’s clasp in the back, sending the poor fabric flying over her desk and landing just above Kim’s head and fully revealing her breasts. If there was any word that truly described Shego’s tits, the word massive was the only one that could do them justice. Peaked with dark green nipples, her melons easily eclipsed any of the other women Kim knew. Her own, Bonnie’s, her mother’s, even Bonnie’s sister’s were dwarfed by at least a full cup size to the Green Goddess before her.

The sight of Shego’s gloriously nude figure caused Kim’s breathing to become heavier from her arousal, her own breasts rising and lowering rapidly with every breath. Now, before she and Mus began gathering others for their little flings, she was never into girls. But Shego, for some reason she could never quite comprehend, always managed to get her going. Perhaps it was the sheer taboo nature of it, a hero sleeping with their arch nemesis, the age difference, whatever it was it made her glad she opted to get down on her knees and convince her to stay on as a teacher.

Before Kim could delve deeper in her reminiscing, her vision was covered by Shego’s pussy as the older woman stood directly above her with a heated look.

“Well Kimmy, let’s see if your little trysts with Bon-Bon kept that little tongue of yours from getting rusty.” Without a second though, Shego plopped herself down atop of Kim’s face with a loud slap and began grinding her pussy against her face.

Kim eagerly began lashing against Shego’s slit, stroking her tongue against the green outer lips rubbing against her face as Sego’s fluids smeared as they went, Shego’s smell all but flooding her nose and driving the younger girl wild.

“Mmm.” Shego groaned out, her arms reaching up and firmly squeezing her massive tits as her hips rocked back and forth. “Isn’t this just nostalgic Kimmy? When you were pleading with me to stay here? What was it you offered to do?” Kim’s response was muffled, though the feeling caused Shego to shiver from the sensation. “Ooooh! That’s right! You offered to get down on your knees and make me cum just to stay!”

Kim shuddered in pleasure remembering that. She would never admit to being proud of that moment, but she’d also never admit regretting it. She and Shego had become friends when she initially gave up being evil and joined the school as a substitute teacher, and losing her for any reason was out of the question! Sure, she wasn’t quite as nice as she was before, but there was something enjoyable from having her take charge like she does. The first time when Shego forced her to her knees and made her start licking her snatch was nothing short of a strange kind of euphoria. To lose any and all power or authority, it honestly explained a fair bit as to how Mr. Mus was able to dominate her so easily.

Kim suddenly felt herself shocked out of her thoughts from a sudden and sharp mix of pain and pleasure. Coming too, she realized that Shego had stopped groping one of her melons and had moved her hand back. Said appendage was now currently tweaking and squeezing at Kim’s clit. “Back with me Kimmy?” She asked mockingly. “You’re not done yet, get back to it!” She then gave Kim’s clit a particularly harsh tweak, drawing a sharp hiss out of the younger girl.

With a determined growl, Kim craned her neck forward and thrust her tongue deep into Shego again, tongue fucking the older woman as hard as she could while Shego’s green digits played with Kim’s clit.

“Oh yes!”Shego moaned, her hips squirming and shaking, “More! More! I’m…I’m…” She then grit her teeth and stiffened, a loud groan as her pussy all but soaked Kim’s face as she came. Kim followed soon after, her moans muffled from Shego’s muff as her own cum pooled onto the desk they were on.

The two sat still, breathing deeply as they attempted to catch their breath. Finally, Shego moved off of Kim’s face and the desk, her high heeled clad feet clicking on the floor.

“Well then Kimmy,” she panted as she reached towards her bag on the table, “I’d say you earned a reward after that.” She then pulled out what looked to be a thong with a thick metal plate for the crotch and a series of small buttons along the waistband. Without another word, she then slid the underwear on, the odd bit of cloth fitting snuggle around her hips. “There we go, I was afraid thee wouldn’t fit right these days. Glad to see I’ve kept in shape.”

Kim was, to put it simply, quite confused by this turn of events. “Um, okay, what’s the sitch Shego? Normally the clothes stay OFF during our get togethers.”

“”Heh, heh,” the green educator chuckled, sending a shiver down Kim’s spine, “oh don’t worry Kimmy, I’m not getting dressed just yet. Just watch.” With that, Shego pressed one of the buttons on the band and spread out her legs. Before Kim could question what was happening, Shego let out a loud, pleasure filled groan as a muffled whirring sound filled the air. A louder sound then came out as a metal phallus extended from the plate of Shego’s panties. It quickly grew larger and larger till it was nearly the size and length of one of Kim’s forearms.

“Oh yeah,” Shego groaned as she looked down with no small amount of pride at the shining dick, her hands slowly stroking up and down the shaft, “credit where it’s due, when he puts his mind to it, Drakken can make some good toys.”

“Oh god…” Kim whispered, her eyes wide in awe and fear, “what is that thing?”

Shego just smiled as she climbed back onto the desk and moved herself so that she was looking Kim in the eye once more, now with the head of the cock rubbing against her dripping pussy lips. “Oh, just a new take on the classic strap on that Drakken wanted me to use on you the next time we managed to catch you. It’s a pretty amazing bit of technology actually, I’m rather amazed he came up with it. See, it’s actually tuned into the user’s brain waves. I won’t bore you with the details, but this bad boy basically makes it feel like it’s my actual dick.” She then rubbed the shaft of the strap on against Kim’s lower lips, both women letting out a slight shudder. “Oh this is going to be fun!”

With that, Shego repositioned her hips so that she was once again at Kim’s enterance, her hands grabbing hold of the redhead’s firm hips. “You ready Kimmy?” She asked in a tone that would brook no arguments otherwise.

Kim just smiled and gently wrapped her legs around Shego’s waist and ass, pulling the green woman slightly towards her. “Give it to me Shego!”

With that, Shego harshly thrust forward into Kim’s depths, slamming their hips against each other with a loud slap. “Oh yeah!” Shego groaned as she relished the feeling the strap on was sending her. “This is great! You’re so hot and tight Kimmy!” She then pulled back her hips before slamming them forward once more, both girl’s breasts shaking from the impact as Shego mercilessly fucked Kim.

“More Shego,” Kim screamed as her legs wrapped around the older woman’s waist, “give me more!”

Shego’s response was to increase speed, causing the desk they were on to rock back and forth from every impact, though any sound it made was muffled by the moans and yells of he to women atop it.

“Oh God,” Shego groaned as her thrusts became faster and less powerful, “I’m coming! Kimmy, I’m coming!”

“Me too Shego! I’m…I’m…”

Something odd happened at this point. Shego yet out a loud yell as she came, her body stiffening above Kim before she collapsed atop the redhead. Kim however, didn’t. She could feel how close she was, by all accounts she should’ve come alongside Shego, but she was still on the edge.

“Shego.” Kim gasped out as she attempted to nudge the older woman. “Shego, I didn’t come. Shego!”

A low chuckled came from the green woman as she lifted herself up and stared at the bound and panting Kim. “Oh?” Shego asked in a mocking tone. “You didn’t come? How odd. Not even when I do this?” She then firmly grasped Kim’s breasts, alternating between squeezing them or tweaking the nipples, causing the younger woman to squirm wildly. “Or this?” One of her hands then moved back down to Kim’s absolutely dripping snatch and gave the nub a firm tweak.

“No!” Kim moaned as her eyes rolled to the top of her head. “I can’t! I’m right THERE but I just can’t!”

“Oh my!” Shego gasped in mock concern. “Did I forget to mention that this strap on can also mess with a person’s brainwaves so that it surpresses their ability to come!?” She then lifted Kim’s legs onto her shoulders and leaned forward, nearly folding the redhead in two as she began thrusting again, the metal dildo of the strapon plunging even deeper into Kim’s snatch. “Silly me!”

“Ah! Ah!” Kim screamed as Shego pounded her into the desk once more. “W-why Shego!?” Kim shrieked. “Why are you doing this!?”

“Why?” Shego asked mockingly before leaning down to the younger girl’s ear and gave it a long lick around the edge before whispering, “because Kimmy, you’ve been a VERY naughty girl.” She then wrapped her lips around Kim’s earlobe and started firmly sucking on it.

Kim shuddered from Shego’s actions. “What!? What are you talking about!?” She then let out a yelp as Shego bit down harshly on the lobe.

“Don’t play coy with me you little slut.” Shego growled out as she ground her hips against Kim’s own. “I knew about the other girls and I was fine with that, but I KNOW you’ve been fucking a man recently!” She then began thrusting more harshly, drawing pained yelps from Kim. “So until you tell me WHO he is, you don’t get to cum!”

“Ohhhh! Shego, PLEASE! This isn’t right! Let me cum! I need to cum!”

“Then give me a name Kimmy!” Shego then grabbed Kim’s face and forced the younger girl to look her in the eye. “Just one name, and I’ll let you cum!”

Kim wanted to fight it, she struggled to fight it, but the feeling of teetering so close to the edge, Shego constantly slamming the strap on deeper and deeper into her depths, the release she desperately needed so close, she broke.

“MUS!” She shrieked, “MR. MUS IS THE MAN I’VE BEEN FUCKING! ME, BONNIE, WE’VE ALL BEEN FUCKING HIM!”

“Really?” Shego asked in genuine surprise. “I honestly never would’ve guessed. Ah well, I guess you’ve earned this.” She then swept a hand across the buttons on the strapon’s waistband before harshly grabbing hold of Kim’s tits and fucking her even harder “Now cum for ME Kimmy! No one else can fuck you like me, and I’m gonna prove it!”

“Ah! AH! AHHHRGGGH!” Kim’s back arched sharply as the feeling of her orgasm hit her like a truck. Her pussy all but flooded the desk as her juices poured out of the poor girl. Eventually, as the sensation subsided, she collapsed into a heap, her chest rising and falling deeply as her feet, still suspended on Shego’s shoulders, twitched slightly.

Shego just chuckled as she slowly pulled out, Kim’s legs falling to either side of her, and admired her handiwork. Honestly, if she had known beating Kim like this would be THIS easy, she’d have fucked he little tart’s brains out years ago! She then unhooked the strap on, letting it fall upon Kim, before leaning over and fiddling with the handcuffs.

“So was that so hard Kimmy?” Shego asked. “Just one name and all of this goes away. Now I just have to deal with Anon, and things can start going back to normal around here.”

A loud click came from the cuffs as Shego unhooked them and allowed them to fall. What happened next, Shego never saw coming. As they started to fall, Kim’s hands quickly darted down and snagged them in midair. Then, faster than Shego could keep up with, Kim then slapped the cuffs onto the older woman’s hands before slapping the chain to the magnetized rod and flipping them over so that Kim was now atop Shego.

The emerald woman’s eyes widened for a brief moment before a smile formed on her face. Okay, fair enough Kimmy. I suppose I’ve earned a little taste of my own medicine.”

Kim’s response was to just let out a yawn and stretch herself out, her breasts jutting our as she did so, before giving Shego’s tits a light pat. “I’d love to Shego, but I’m afraid you really took it out of me. Plus, I sorta already promised someone else that they could play with you for a bit.”

Shego’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

Kim just smirked as the door to the classroom opened up, and a disheveled looking Anon walked in. “Sorry for the hold up Kim. Tara had something she wanted to talk about and I really couldn’t say…no…” He slowed down as he saw the bound up Shego on the desk before him. “Huh. Not what I expected to see. Hello Miss. Go.”

Shego was struck mute by her current situation, her face turning a darker shade of green. Kim on the other hand quickly leapt into Anon’s arms and greeted the male educator with a tongue filled kiss while Anon tightly grabbed her bare ass and pressed her tighter to him.

“Mmm.” Kim moaned into the kiss before breaking it off. “It’s no big Mr. Mus. I just hope you aren’t too tired yet.” She then reached down and started massaging his rapidly hardening member through his pants. “I wanna see you have a go with Miss. Go.”

“What?” Both Shego and Anon spoke flatly.

Kim just chuckled. “What can I say? I like seeing you fuck other women silly Anon. Bonnie was hot enough, but you with my mother was something else.”

Anon’s eyebrows rose while Shego just sputtered in shock. “Really? My little Kim is a voyeur?” One of his hands slid down the crack of Kim’s ass and lowered down until he could slide a finger into her still soaked pussy, drawing a happy moan from the younger lady. “Wish you said something earlier. Bonnie and her sisters enjoy putting on a show.”

“It’s…it’s a bit more than that actually.” Kim groaned as she felt Anon’s finger slide into her.

The pair were broken out of their moment by Shego’s rage finally breaking. “Wait just a damned minute! First off, I never agreed to any of this, so you keep the fuck away from me Mus! Secondly, YOUR Kim!?”

“Aw, Shego,” Kim cooed in an odd combination of mocking and comforting as she fell from Anon’s grip and turned to her restrained nemesis, “you’re not losing me, you’re joining a larger group.” With that, she turned once more and walked past Anon, giving him a firm slap on the ass as she went. “Go get her stud, and don’t hold back!”

It was all Anon could do not to roll his eyes. “ _Swear to god,”_ he thought to himself, “ _I’m starting to feel like a slab of meat that’s being tossed around here”_ He then looked at Shego, her lovely face glaring hot daggers at him, her massive tits heaving with every breath, her long and smooth legs clenched so as to prevent Anon from seeing her still dripping pussy. “ _Not that I’m complaining mind”_ He then walked up and next to the desk Shego was laying on.

Said green skinned woman quickly squirmed away, trying to get as much distance from Anon as she could manage. “Listen Anon, if you let me go, I can promise you anything you might want. Money, power, hell I’ll even conquer Australia for you if you want, just let me go!”

Anon just reached out with both hands and started stroking her legs, causing her to let out a shiver. “That’s the thing Miss. Go. Ever since you started working here, I wanted you.” His left hand then slid upward, firmly squeezing one of her breasts. “I can honestly say, the idea of your legs wrapped around me as you scream my name is a FAR more enticing idea than anything else.”

With that, he then hopped atop the desk, straddling Shego. Both of his hands moved to her melons and squeezed the soft flesh. “Amazing…” Anon whispered almost reverently as Shego squirmed under him. He squeezed once more, marveling at how her green breasts practically spilled out from in between his fingers. “I could grab either one of this with both hands and still not cover it up completely.”

“Well, I’m so glad to meet your standards you prick!” Shego spat out as she shook wildly in an attempt to buck him off. All she managed to do however was cause her massive melons to jiggle slightly in Anon’s grip.

Anon then leaned his head down until it rested between her mountains and he began nuzzling the soft flesh enveloping his face, kissing and licking at every inch he could reach as Shego shivered from the feeling. He then started pinching and twisting her nipples as he began licking long streaks against her tits, leaving a trail of saliva as he went.

 _“Ugh,”_ Shego thought with a grimace, _“what the hell is this pervert doing now?”_ Her question was soon answered as Anon sat back up and undid the front of his pants, pulling them down slightly along with his boxers until his shaft all but sprang out, nearly slapping the emerald skinned woman in the face.

“ _JESUS!”_ Shego screamed in her head as Anon’s manhood rubbed against her cheek. _“Is one of his parents a freaking horse or something!?”_ Anon then moved back a bit and lay his member in the valley in between Shego’s breasts before grabbing the soft mountains once more and pressing them together, enveloping his shaft between her soft melons.

“Oh yeah…” Anon groaned out as he began rocking his hips back and forth, her tits jiggling from every impact as light slapping filled the room. “So soft and warm, your tits are just wonderful Shego!” He began thrusting harder, the slapping becoming louder from his increased pace.

Shego just let out another snort as she tried to ignore the feeling of Anon’s shaft rubbing against her chest, a task that became much more difficult as the head of his dick pressed against her cheek with every thrust as she turned her head to try and avoid letting him inside her mouth. Her struggles came to an end as a pair of hands firmly grabbed her head and forced it still, allowing Anon’s member to begin pressing against her firmly sealed lips.

“Now now Miss Go…” Kim’s voice whispered mockingly to her struggling educator, “give him a try. You might like it.” A pair of her fingers moved so that they clamped down on her nose, preventing her from breathing until she opened her mouth and let Anon’s member slide in. “I know I did.” Kim whispered as she stroked Shego’s ear with her tongue.

Anon groaned as he felt Shego’s warm, wet mouth wrap around the head of his member. Granted, since said green skinned woman wasn’t exactly cooperating it wasn’t anywhere close to the best blowjob he’d gotten, but between that and her melon’s softness wrapped around the rest of it, he was still enjoying himself.

“Urg!” Anon grunted as he rapidly fucked Shego’s tits, his hands now roughly squeezing the mountains they held back. “Good GOD Go! I only wish we’d done this ages ago! I’m…I’m already…” With what could only be described as a low roar, Anon slammed forward once more, his cock enlarging just a bit more before shooting a round of his seed into Shego’s mouth, quickly filling it to bursting as another round went out and causing semen to spill out and onto the desk beneath her. He then released her mounds and pulled back, but of his hands going to his dick and jerking himself off as he fired more bursts onto Shego’s body, almost managing to completely coat her breasts in his cum before he finally stopped.

“Wow!” Kim exclaimed in awe, “I guess that stuff Bon-Bon gave you is still in your system huh?”

“Not really.” Anon muttered as he started removing his clothes, “just a fun side effect.”

Meanwhile, Shego was hacking and coughing as she desperately attempted to spit out the semen in her mouth. “BLACH! What the hell is wrong with you Mus!? You’re like a one man bukkake team!”

Kim just glared harshly at the ex-supervillain. “Now that’s just rude Shego! Anon worked hard to give you that, and you’re just spitting it out like that!” She then leaned over her heaving, cum soaked breasts. “I better make sure you know what you’re missing.” With that, Kim then licked up a large mouthful of Anon’s spilled seed before moving so that she and Shego were face to face.

“Kimmy,” Shego growled out threateningly, “don’t you fucking dare do what I think you’re gonna MPH!”

Kim quickly leaned down and pressed her lips against Shego’s, forcing her tongue into the older woman’s mouth and pouring the collected jizz into her mouth, forcing Shego to swallow it all.

Eventually, Kim broke off the kiss, a long trail of saliva and cum connecting the two girls. “Well Miss Go? How does he taste?”

Shego just glared at the red head before turning her head away, a light green blush forming on her face. “Fine, I can’t deny it, he tastes great. Now will you two let me go already so we can forget this ever happened?”

Kim’s smile actually managed to send a chill down Shego’s spine. “I’m afraid not Miss Go. You see, if you want to share in the other girls, I’m afraid that’s not up to me. See, we all belong to Anon when you get right down to it, so you’re gonna have to join his little harem if you want Bonnie and the others.” With that, she strode away from the now stunned Shego and took a nearby seat that allowed her to see everything that was happening. “Plus, I want to see Anon fuck your brains out.”

Shego then turned her head to look at the now nude Anon, who was lifting and spreading her legs wide, giving him a clear view of her still dripping pussy. Seeing no other way out, she just sighed and let her head fall back in defeat. “Fine, whatever, just get it over with quick will ya?”

“Oh come on Go,” Anon chided as he stroked her long, smooth legs, “don’t be like that. I’ve yet to hear any complaints from the other girls.” He then rubbed the head of his member against her entrance, drawing a light moan out of Shego.

“Always a first time for everything Mus.” Shego spat back.

He simply smirked at hearing that. “Oh, I doubt it.” He then reared back his hips before thrusting them forward, plowing his way deep into Shego’s depths in one strong thrust, stopping right at the entrance of her womb, the impact causing her tits to shake erratically.

“GYAH!” Shego shrieked as her back arched in an almost painful looking fashion. “Jesus Anon! Let a girl get used to ya huh!?”

Sorry Miss Go, but I find the best way to deal with something like this is to go balls deep right at the start!” He then slowly pulled out before slamming forward again, forcing another scream out of Shego.

The two carried on like this for a fair bit, with Anon roughly fucking Shego while the green substitute screamed in a mixture of pain and ever increasing pleasure. Meanwhile, Kim was busying herself in her chair, one hand groping her own modest breasts while her other plunged her depths, her fluids ll but pouring down the chair.

 _“What’s with me?”_ Kim thought to herself as she watched Anon start pushing Shego’s legs forward, allowing him to plunge deeper into her. _“Watching Anon fucking other women when he should be fucking me, why does that turn me on so much?”_ Her fingers then tweaked a nipple and her clit as she watched Anon forcibly french kiss Shego, who oddly enough seemed to actually return it.

“Mwah!” Shego moaned after Anon broke their liplock. “Come on you big dicked bastard! Really give it to me!”

Anon chuckled as his hands moved her legs so that the rested on his shoulders before moving back to her tits and squeezing them roughly, drawing a moan of approval from the emerald woman. “Funny, weren’t you yelling at me to take it easy?”

Shego just let out a light growl and nipped and Anon’s chin. “You just caught me off guard. Trust me Mus, I’ve taken worst punishment than a good…” She then started rocking her hips, attempting to meet Anon’s thrusts with her own, “hard, fuck.”

Taking that as a challenge, Anon started leaning forward till Shego’s legs pressed against her breasts, and with one mighty thrust he plunged himself deep enough into her pussy to knock against the entrance to her womb

“Um…Mus…” Shego began nervously, her spine shivering from top to bottom, “what…you don’t OHH!...you don’t EEP! You don’t need to go that farrrrRRRRAGH!” With one final thrust, Anon forced the head of his member into Shego’s womb, causing her to arch her back sharply as she screamed, her pussy outright flooding the desk as she shivered from the feeling.

Anon tossed away any restraint at this point, and began thrusting more rapidly into Shego’s depths, their hips emitting loud claps as Anon slammed into her, Shego screaming with every thrust as her ass hit the desk over and over.

Soon enough however, Anon’s limit was nearly met. His grip shifted one last time, this time from Shego’s breasts to her hips as he stopped thrusting, allowing her legs to fall to the side of the woman under him, and he started roughly grinding into her, her full chest mashed up against his flat one.

“Ah, fuck! Gonna come Go…I’m gonna…”

Shego was brought out of her lust filled haze the moment she heard that. “Wait, what!? Pull out! I don’t wanna get knocked up!” Anon, either not hearing her or not caring, continued on. Her legs began flailing, alternating between attempting to kick him off or move away from him both to no avail. In desperation, her head turned towards Kim. “Kimmy! Please! Get him…” The words in her mouth died at what she saw.

Kimmy, slouched in the chair she was in, masturbating furiously and muttering mindlessly. “Oh yes! Give it to her Anon Fill her up! Give her the seed that should be mine!”

Shego, approaching the end herself, could do nothing but stare back at Anon. Her mind awash with what was happening, how this could change her life, but what shocked her most was one thought that wouldn’t leave.

Would it really be so bad?

With caution thrown to the wind, she wrapped her legs around Anon, and just let it all go.

With one last thrust, Anon, Shego, and Kim as well amazingly, all let out roars and screams of bliss as they came, Shego and Anon’s combined fluids adding to the collective mess that had formed on it, while Kim promptly drenched her chair in her own cum.

Panting as he started recovering, Anon slowly started lifting himself up and off the desk. “Good gravy but that was long overdue. How are you two doing?” He looked around the room to see that both of the women in it seemed to have passed out. “Thank goodness.” Anon spoke in no longer restrained exhaustion. “Any more today, and I’m pretty certain my dick would just fall off.” With that, he redressed himself and made to open the door. “Guess I should stand watch till they’re ready to leave. It’d be a hell of a scandal if they were caught looking like that.” With that, he left the room.

As the door clicked shut, Shego opened one of her eyes as a smirk grew on her face.

\---------

_The next day, in Anon’s classroom_

“A, A, B, D, F, A, C…” Anon droned on as he flipped through the papers he had been grading at his desk. To some, just flipping through papers would seem rather callous, but a number of teachers could attest that some assignments don’t really need a hard look to judge their content. Such was the sight Shego saw as she opened the door to the classroom.

Anon lifted his head from the pile of papers only to be struck dumb by the sight of the green skinned woman. Rather than the skirt and blouse that he’d normally seen her in, the good Miss. Go was clad in a VERY flattering and form fitting green and black jumpsuit, her long black hair was flowing freely, her face was carrying a smile that honestly made Anon want to no longer be in the room, and…why did it look like her hands were glowing green?

“Um…hello Miss. Go,” Anon began nervously as he slowly began moving from his desk, “Is there anything I can help you…” Before he could finish, Shego lifted a hand and pointed it at his desk before a beam of green energy shot out, blasting the desk into pieces and incinerating the papers on it. Anon, in a panic, quickly attempted to leap out of his chair only to be met with a kick from the Emerald woman that launched him back into his chair and then into a wall.

As the now dazed Anon attempted to re-gather his marbles, Shego then pinned him to his seat with a firm placing of one of her feet on his chest.

“Why yes Mr. Mus!” Shego spoke cheerfully as one of her hands rummaged through a pocket on her jumpsuit. “There IS something you can do to help me! See, after our little rendezvous in my classroom, I retrieved something you and Kimmy didn’t seem to notice was in there.” Anon’s eyes opened wide as he saw Shego pull out a small digital video camera and unfolded it, revealing a screen. She then pressed a button, playing a few specific moments from yesterday, specifically, when Anon was fucking Shego’s brains out. “I just wanted your opinion on my editing work.

“Okay…” Anon started with dread, “what do you want Miss. Go? I’m a teacher you know, I don’t think I’m going to be able to get you a lot of money for that.”

“Oh that’s fine,” she began flippantly, “I wasn’t interested in money anyway. See, what I was planning was to use that tape to sell you out and get Kimmy and the other girls all to myself, but after yesterday I can safely say that plan wouldn’t work. Kimmy wouldn’t forgive me for it for one, and for another…” The foot she had on his chest them moved downwards till it rested on his pelvis, where she then began rubbing Anon’s member through his pants, “I’d be punishing myself at the same time.”

Anon shuddered despite himself. “Okay, so what? You want to join in with the other girls? Can’t say I have a problem with that.

Shego waved a finger at Anon. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. No Mus. I’m not going to be one of your personal little fuck toys.” She then removed her foot and leaned in so that she and Anon were eye to eye. “I’m your goddamned partner. I want equal rights to all those girls.”

Now, had Shego been a man, this would be the point where Anon would head butt him in the nose, beat the ever-loving shit out of him in a display for alpha dominance (or TRY at any rate, this is Shego we’re talking about here), and then break the camera. While Anon was a pervert and more than a little scummy, he did like to think he cared about his girls in his own way.

However, Shego wasn’t a man. She was a woman. A very, VERY lovely woman. The mental image of her with Connie and Lonnie was all it took for him to break.

“Fair enough, I think I can convince the others to go with it.” He then looked down at Shego’s large breasts all but pouring out of her outfit. “So, can you let me go?”

Shego’s unnerving smile grew as she sat upon Anon’s lap, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his head back, ensuring he had to look up at her. “Fraid not sweety.” She cooed as she leaned in closer. “See, you’ve been the dominant one for far too long now. I think it’s time someone else took charge. With that, she then forced her mouth onto his, her tongue burrowing though into his mouth.

 _“Well…”_ Anon thought to himself as he futilely fought against Shego’s tongue with his own, _“This’ll make for an interesting change of pace.”_

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing about writing this, I thought about making Shego submissive at the end like the others, but that only lasted about a minute before I tossed it out. I mean, it’s freaking Shego here people! She may have her softer moments, but with this lady, you ain’t gonna be the one wearing the pants in the relationship.


	8. Side Story, Tara Gives it Up

Just outside of Anon’s classroom, pacing back and forth while twilling her long blonde hair was Tara, dressed in her midriff exposing cheerleader uniform and trying to steady her nerves.

“Okay, okay.” She muttered quietly “Just calm down Tara. First off, it’s Anon. We KNOW he’s never gonna say no to this, especially after what he did to Kim’s mom.” She paused in her pacing and looked wistful as she thought about Mrs. Possible, gravid with Mr. Mus’ child. She laughed a bit as she realized the first woman he knocked up wasn’t even part of the pact! However, the thought also reminded her of just what had her pacing to begin with.

“But am I ready for this?” She whispered. Indeed, despite the numerous meetings with Anon for “extra credit”, Tara had yet to lose her actual virginity. Oh, he used her ass more times that she could count, but her pussy was still untouched aside from masturbating. She’d always had this image of giving herself completely on her wedding night, to the man she most wanted to marry.

But ever since Kim and Bonnie had introduced her to Mus, things had changed. After that first day with him, her fantasies no longer started on her honeymoon, or had any sign of a married life at all. Instead, they tended to take the form of Mus’ classroom, with said teacher pinning her to his desk, plowing her harshly. What stood out the most though was her belly was always so large, yet firm in these fantasies.

Hence, what led her to now. She wanted Anon, she wanted to give herself to him in the only way she had yet to do, but at the same time she knew just how life changing the whole thing would be. With both ideas clashing in her mind, she was left pacing in front of Anon’s office trying to sort out what she wanted to do.

“Okay Tara, let’s think about this. We know Anon wouldn’t turn us down for all the money in the world. You know he’s probably been hoping to take me properly since Bonnie brought me into the study group. All I need to do is walk in there and tell him I want him to t…t…take my…v…v…” Tara stumbled and stammered as she tried to force the words out, only to fail with each attempt. Finally, she just let out a defeated sigh as she leaned against the wall next to Anon’s classroom door and slid down into a frustrated heap.

“Crud.” She moaned out. “I can’t even say it to myself, how can I say it to Anon?” She grunted in aggravation as her mind wandered to what was most likely going to happen. Bonne, Kim, Bonnie’s sisters, and who knows who else all either pregnant or carrying kids that look like Anon, with the teacher himself spent more and more time with the others, leaving her alone in the cold.

Before her imagination could start picturing herself as a homeless, rg dressed castoff, the Door to Anon’s classroom opened up, with the teacher himself coming out and staring at Tara with a bewildered look on his face.

“Can I help you miss Tara?”

Tara, her face red from embarrassment, just nodded and stood up before following her teacher into the room. There, he turned towards Tara and sat himself atop his desk, arms crossed as he looked at the blonde cheerleader.

“So, what’s up? Normally I don’t see you girls getting that panicky unless exams are coming up, and I know for a fact those aren’t coming up for awhile.”

Tara tried to avoid looking at Anon, focusing instead on her feet. “It’s…it’s nothing Mr. Mus. I was just…it’s stupid and…”Tara was cut off by Mr. Mus, rather gently surprisingly; lifting her chin and making her look him in the eye.

“Tara,” he began firmly, “people don’t wear grooves into linoleum floors over stupid nothings. So tell me what’s wrong.”

Tara gulped as she felt her body shiver in pleasure at her teacher’s touch. She couldn’t really explain why, but there was just something about feeling him she found intoxicating. That, combined with the look he was giving her, made her spill her guts.

“It’s just…I heard about the pregnancy pact Kim and Bonnie came up with.”

“Of course you did,” Anon grumbled. “Seems I’m the only person who DIDN’T know.”

“ Some part of me wanted to join in but…I’m not…I’m the only one who’s still a virgin. I’m still saving that for someone special y’know? And I like you Anon, I really do but…”

“You’re still not certain if you like me that much?” At Tara’s sheepish look Anon let out a chuckle. “It’s okay Tara, I’m not offended. I’m actually proud of you for putting that much thought into it. Besides,” His free hand then slid down Tara’s backside before giving her ass a firm squeeze, causing the cheerleader to let out a groan. “it’s not like I haven’t enjoyed what you have let me have.”

Tara smiled in relief at hearing that, though it was short lived. “It’s not just that though. I’ve been thinking about how things will go if I don’t join in. You’re gonna be so busy with the others that I’m afraid.” Tears started forming in her eyes as she continued. “You’re gonna start ignoring me more and more and focus on the others and…”

Anything else the tanned blonde cheerleader had to say was cut short as Anon pulled her into a hug, her face pressing against Mus’ hard and warm chest with her head just under his chin as he held her tight.

“Mr. Mus?” Tara asked as she looked up at her teacher with wide eyes. This was honestly something new. While Anon could be warm and gentle at times when she or the other girls asked he tended to be more dominating and authoritative. Him just outright hugging one of his girls like this was nothing short of weird for him.

Anon just patted Tara’s back as he hushed her. “Is that what had you worried Tara? That I would start ignoring you? Leave you in the cold?” Tara nodded slightly, causing Anon to chuckle. “Well you don’t need to worry. You’re one of MY girls.” He pulled her a bit tighter, making Tara VERY aware of the slowly growing bulge in his pants. “I’d sooner walk up to your father and tell him everything we’ve been doing than neglect you like that.”

All Tara could do was stare up at her teacher, her eyes brimming with tears. “Really?” she whimpered.

Anon let out a chuckle. “I’m pretty certain the other girls would give me no end of grief if I did. I know Bonnie would never let me MMPH!?”

Anything more Anon wanted to say was cut off as the smaller blonde leapt forward and upward, wrapping her arms around Anon’s neck in order to pull herself up and mash their lips together, the force of her momentum send the teacher tumbling backwards, his back landing flat on his desk.

“MRGHPH!” Anon yelled into Tara’s mouth, muffled by the amorous cheerleader’s liplock, his arms and legs flailing in surprise at her sudden forcefulness. “ _Good grief,”_ he thought to himself, “ _can’t say I was expecting TARA of all girls to be this aggressive!”_ Eventually, he calmed down and started returning the kiss with equal fervor, his hands groping her tight, panty clad, little ass.

Tara meanwhile, was doing a rather stellar job of merging her body with Anon’s , pressing herself against her teacher as hard as she could as she forced her tongue as far into Anon’s mouth as she could as bother partners moaned into each other.

Eventually Tara relented her assault and pulled away from Mus, leaving both teacher and student panting for breath. As she started to settle down, Tara’s face turned a beet red with the realization of just what she did.

“Um…I……I’m not…” She stammered out only to let out a squeak as Anon gave her ass a light slap.

“Why did you stop?” Anon said with a chuckle. “I LIKE this side of you!”

Tara’s eyes went wide for a moment before lowering into a sultry leer. “Oh? You like it when a lady takes charge Mr. Mus?”

“Well, it makes for an interesting change of pace. A guy can’t be on top all the time can he?”

“Well then,” the blonde purred as she grabbed hold of his shirt, “let’s see how interesting I can make this.” With that, she pulled her arms to the side, splitting Anon’s shirt in two. She then pulled off her cheerleader top, exposing her bare chest to her teacher.

“No bra? Were you planning on something happening Tara?”

“No, just preparing for the possibility. Now just lay back please.”Without another word, he complied, just letting the cheerleader straddling him get to work.

Tara leaned back down and began kissing Anon once more, much lighter and less passionate than before, slowly trailing down his jaw and neck. She paused there and began sucking at the skin at his neck, leaving a number of light pink marks as she went before she came down to his chest. There she started licking at his pectorals, leaving a trail of saliva between his nipples as she went between them, kissing and sucking at the nubs every chance she could.

Anon couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he let out a light moan. He patted the blonde gently on the head, causing her eyes to look up at him. “You can be a bit more aggressive Tara. Heaven knows I’ve been.”

Tara’s face broke out into a mischievous smirk. She then rose up and turned around so that she was looking down at Anon’s legs while her panty and skirt clad behind hovered above his face with her legs on either side of his head. Without a word, she then moved to undo his pants, pushing them and his underwear down and allowing his slowly erecting member to pop free.

“I never get tired of seeing this Anon.” She cooed gently as she just barely stroked her fingers across the length of Anon’s dick. “It’s always nice to see even a girl like me can get you EEP!” A firm slap on her ass cut her short.

“None of that.” Anon spoke firmly. “You are PLENTY sexy. You wouldn’t have made it as a cheerleader if you weren’t.”

“But Bonnie and Kim…YIPE!” Another firm slap cut her off.

“Are sexy in their own ways. Same with Monique, Bonnie’s sisters, and Kim’s mother. Stop comparing yourself to them. Just because they’re hotter than most doesn’t mean you aren’t right up there with them.”

Tara was quiet for a moment before she just whispered out, “Thank you”. Anon then jumped as he felt the blonde firmly grab hold of his shaft and Tara’s panty clad pussy slammed down over his face. “Now why don’t you show me how attractive you think I am while I thank you some more?” With that she leaned forward, putting her lips at the head of Anon’s shaft and began kissing it passionately, her tongue slipping out and spinning around the tip.

With a shrug of his shoulders and a smile on his face, Anon leaned his head up to Tara’s snatch, her smell and juices practically dripping out of the purple cloth covering it. He inhaled deeply, embracing her scent as best as he could. He then started nuzzling her cloth covered lower lips, sucking and licking her juices through her panties.

The cheerleader atop him let out a muffled squeal from the sensations below her skirt, the vibration of which caused Anon’s member to grow that much more in arousal. Deciding to reward her teacher, she slowly moved her head down, swallowing down his hardening dick inch by inch, slurping and sucking as she went until she reached the base, her nose nuzzling his ball sack.

 _”Oh god,”_ she thought to herself with a shiver, “ _why does it always feel so RIGHT to have him in me?”_ Her head started rising, a loud slurping noise coming from her mouth as she sucked long and hard as Anon’s member left her mouth. “ _My mouth, my ass, it just feels like he belongs there.”_ She reached the top, leaving just the head of Anon’s dick in her mouth. She gently sucked on it for a few moments, lavishing the soft flesh with attention before moving back down again.

A loud ripping noise caused her to let out a muffled squeak. Looking down she saw her teacher, grabbing the sides of her panties and pulling them firmly in opposite directions, splitting them down the center until they split nearly in half if it wasn’t for the elastic in the waistband, exposing her dripping snatch. Without any hesitation, he began licking at her outer lips, his tongue lapping up every drop of her juices that he could till they were clean. His job done, he then plunged into her folds, lapping away in her depths.

Not wanting to be outdone, Tara redoubled her own efforts and began face fucking herself on Mus’ pole, slurping and sucking rapidly as her head jerked up and down desperately trying to get him to cum before she did. A task that became much harder as she felt something prodding her asshole, causing her to freeze up and shiver and her hands the clench onto Anon’s pants covered legs.

That something in question being Anon’s left index finger, wet with her juices and poking at her sphincter, trying to gain entrance. Slowly the digit slid in and out, drawing a low moan from the blonde cheerleader from the sensation of the intrusion into her tight ass.

“ _That’s it!”_ Tara thought to herself, “ _no more miss nice girl!”_ With a deep breath Tara slammed her face down, but this time she stayed down, ensuring that his dick remained filling her throat. She then began trying to swallow, causing her throat to lightly clamp down over and over around her teacher’s length, massaging his member while it was enveloped in the damp warmth of her mouth and neck.

That proved the final straw for the educator. He let out a loud groan and pulled out his finger as his hips jerked and thrust as he came directly down into Tara’s stomach. Her eyes widening, said blonde quickly pulled up until just the tip of Anon’s member was left in her mouth. With that every round of seed filled her mouth, her cheeks bulging with every shot as she attempted to gulp it all down.

 _“Oh yesss…”_ She thought to herself as she relished the taste. “ _So GOOD! No wonder Bonnie’s so addicted to this!”_ When Anon’s member stopped splurting into her mouth, Tara leaned back, releasing her mouth’s grip on his member with a pop and smushing Anon’s face under her firm little ass.

“Mmmm. Anon, you really know how to treat a girl.”

“Mph” Anon mumbled. Tara giggled a bit before she noticed that Anon was still at full mast.

“Wow, those pills dad was testing really did a lot for you huh?” She then rose back up and turned around so that she was once again eye to eye with Anon. “Let’s take care of that.” She then started lowering her hips till she was hovering her still dripping pussy lips over Anon’s member. Before she could go any further though, Anon’s hands grabbed her by the hips, stopping her in her tracks.

“What? Anon, what are you…” Tara began questioning before Anon shushed her.

“Tara, let me be clear on this.” Anon began firmly. “I want you. I want to fuck your brains out. I want to see your belly bulging with our kid. But is that what YOU want?”

Tara just stared at her teacher as he continued on. “I just want you to be sure Tara. I don’t want you to do this because you think you have to keep up with the others.” He then moved his hands to her ass and gave the cheeks a firm squeeze, drawing a happy moan from the cheerleader. “Besides, I’m MORE than happy with what you let me have.”

Tara just stared at Anon for a brief moment before smiling the warmest smile Anon had ever seen. “You know what Mr. Mus? That just makes what I’m about to do even easier.” With that, Tara slammed her hips down, destroying her maidenhead in one go. Tears formed in her eyes from the sharp pain as her body shivered and a trail of blood leaked out of her vagina. Anon hands moved up and began rubbing at as much of her back as he could reach.

“Are you okay Tara?”

Said blonde just nodded her head as she squirmed a little bit atop Anon.

“I’m fine,” she whimpered, “just…god, you’re too big for your own good Anon.”

Anon just chuckled and moved his hands again, one hand going to her hips while the other went to her modest breasts and began squeezing the first tit it reached, drawing a light gasp out of the cheerleader. “I’m too big?” He said with no small degree of amusement. “I’d say it’s more likely you’re just too tight. Your pussy might just be tighter than your ass.”

With a light hmph, Tara began grinding her hips against Anon’s, causing a light squishing noise as her hips gently rocked back and forth.

“Oh yeah,” Anon groaned as he leaned back and enjoyed Tara’s easy ride. “you have GOT to have the tightest pussy of the lot Tara.” His hands began rubbing her hips trying to encourage her to speed up a bit.

Tara, the pain from Anon entering her starting to fade, obliged him. Her hips began rocking a bit faster as she rose up her arms, lifting up her hair and putting her modest breasts more on display as she did so. Her tits shook and jiggled lightly with every rock as the desk creaked and shook gently.

Anon rose up in an attempt to pay some oral attention to the small bags of flesh only for Tara to, in a rather stunning (though unsurprising for a cheerleader) display of strength, push him back down on his back, her hands keeping him pinned.

“No! Bad!” she scolded her teacher with a playful smile. “I’m in charge right now Anon.” Her hips then began rising and lowering slowly. “I’m in charge.” She repeated in a lower tone. Anon, seeing that Tara wasn’t going to let him do much, just leaned back and enjoyed the younger girl’s ride.

The sound of skin slapping and light moaning filled the room as Tara’s hips fell and rose on Anon’s. The Cheerleader shivered with every drop as she felt her teacher fill her completely, reaching places she never knew could be reached.

“Oh god Anon! I’m so full! How do the others stand it!?” Her hips began moving faster, the clapping becoming louder and more rapid and he tits shaking more wildly. “It feels like you’re rearranging my insides to fit you better!”

Anon let out a chuckle as he started bucking his hips to match her’s, causing the younger girl to let out a yipe of surprise. “Well maybe that’s exactly what I’ve been doing. Perhaps I’m making sure that no man other than me will ever be able to satisfy you girls.”

Tara just gave him a heated smile and leaned down to his face, her hips still riding him hard. “Oh Anon, you don’t need to go so far.” With that she pressed herself down in another heated kiss, her tongue once again dominating his own as she moaned into his mouth. Her hips and his started rocking into each other faster, causing the desk to start rocking with every move, the various items on Anon’s desk falling to the floor as they went.

Finally Tara broke the kiss and stared into her teacher’s eyes. “I’m cumming Anon! You can feel me getting tighter can’t you? I know you’re getting close again too! What should we do!? Should I let you shoot all of that nasty cum into my womb and knock me up like the others!?”

“It’s up to you Tara!” Anon grunted out, trying to hold himself back. “You’re in charge here, remember?”

“That’s right!” Tara panted, her eyes wild as she stared down at Mus. “I’m in charge! I’M! IN! CHAAAAAARRRRRGGGGE!”

That last shout, punctuated with a slam of the hips each time and her head being tossed backwards, marked a violent orgasm in Tara. Her body shook violently as her pussy clamped down on Anon’s intruding member, milking his cock for the seed she desperately wanted. Anon, grabbing hold of her hips, obliged her, firing round after round of his thick cream into her snatch, the amount filling her causing her stomach to expand slightly before flooding out of her and causing a sticky mess on Anon’s desk.

Tara sat still, her head still flung back and staring at the ceiling with eyes wide and tongue hanging out of her mouth, her chest heaving with every breath, until she finally collapsed upon her teacher and clung onto him desperately, her face nuzzling into Anon’s neck.

Anon leaned back and started rubbing Tara’s back, Teacher and student reveling in the afterglow. Ann suddenly gave a small jump as he felt Tara rapidly start kissing and sucking at his throat, mumbling away mindlessly.

“Love you…” she mustered between kisses. “Love you so much. Love you…”

Anon couldn’t help but chuckle at the blissed out blonde. “Love huh? Are you sure you’re not just saying that because I just screwed your brains out?”

Tara let out a muffled noise that sounded like a no before she moved herself so that she could look Anon in the eye. “No Mr. Mus, I’m yours. I don’t care how many other girls you fuck, I’ll even help you screw the rest of the cheer team if you want them, but you’re the one for me. “

Anon let out a happy chuckle as his hand started drifting down lower. “So, Tara, I have a question.”

“Hmm?” Tara murmured as she failed to notice that his wandering hand was now resting on one of her asscheeks.

“Would you say you want in on that little pact Kim and the others started up?”

“Oh yes,” Tara moaned out. “I want your baby Anon, no question.”

“So it’s safe to assume then that we won’t be using THIS hole too much going forward?” He then slid the middle finger on his hand into her tight sphincter, causing the young lady atop him to shudder and moan in pleasure. “I mean, I know I don’t teach biology, but I’m pretty certain that it doesn’t work like that.”

Tara, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, could only shake and moan as she clung to her teacher. Seeing that she was in no shape to talk, Anon carried on. “How about it Tara? One more for the road until you’re good and knocked up?”

Tara, as if in a trance, grabbed hold of Anon’s hand and pulled it, and the intruding finger, out of her ass before slowly getting off of him, their combined fluids almost flooding out from her depths and onto the floor. She then bent over onto the desk, making sure to look him in the eyes with a heated gaze as she shook her ass back and forth.

“Well Mr. Mus? Don’t keep your student waiting now.”

With the invite given, Anon slid off his desk and moved behind Tara, grabbing hold of his member and positioning it against her sphincter, slowly applying pressure to try and enter.

“H-hey,” Tara said with a slight shudder, “take it easy please, I’m still a little YIPE!”

Tara’s request was cut short from Anon’s left hand pressing her head down, forcing the side of her face into the desk as his other hand held her by the hips and Anon let out a low growl.

“Oh no my little ass slut, I let you be in charge long enough. Now it’s my turn.” His hips then jerked forward sharply, forcing his member into Tara’s all too tight ass in one strong thrust.

Tara, her eyes wide and teary from pain, covered her mouth to try and muffle the scream Anon’s sudden intrusion drew out. He legs kicked and flailed in shock as she felt Anon’s hips first slam against her asscheeks. Thankfully, he just sat there inside her, not moving either to let Tara get used to him being in there again, or to relish how tight and warm she was. Either way, the cheerleader was grateful.

“Ohhh FUCK!” She hissed as she tried to get used to feeling him in her clamped tight ass. “Anon, what the hell!?”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like it Tara.” Anon said as he started stroking her hair comfortingly. “You may have had fun, but in the end you love having me just take you like this.” He then quickly pulled back his hips and slammed them forward, drawing a small shriek from the girl below him. “So just lie down and enjoy the ride.” With that, Anon’s hand left her head and rejoined the other by her hips and grabbed hold tight before thrusting wildly into her, each thrust carrying enough impact to cause the desk to shake and rattle.

Tara meanwhile, could only grit her teeth and moan as her teacher pummeled her ass. She felt her feet lift off the ground as Anon’s thrusts pushed her more and more to the other end of the furniture she lay upon. She could feel her fluids stream down her legs in arousal, dripping to the floor as the loud slapping from her ass meeting Mus’ hips filled her ears along with said educator’s own grunts and moans.

“ _Ohmigod!”_ Tara thought to herself. _“He’s gonna break me in two! He’s gonna break me in two…”_ Tara’s legs then moved up and wrapped around Anon’s ass as best as they could, he ankles digging into his own cheeks and ensuring smaller, even quicker thrusts, _“and I LOVE IT!”_

And so it continued as such, with Anon ravaging the gleeful Tara, his thrusts plunging into the tight depths of her ass with no remorse over and over as the girl squealed with every plunge. Finally, Anon began to reach his limit and with a growl moved one of his hands to pin Tara to his desk as he rut her like an animal.

“Oh yes Mr. Mus!” Tara wheezed out as she felt the air being squeezed out of her. “Take me! Claim me! I’m your slut now no matter what!”

That served as Anon’s final straw, and with one final thrust his member grew slightly before firing round after round into Tara’s ass, quickly flooding her depths and staining his desk with his cum as it spilled out. For Tara, the warmth of her lover’s seed filling her pushed her over the edge, and with one last squeal of joy, she came, her own fluids joining with Anon’s and ensuring his desk would never be quite clean again.

With a strained groan, Anon slowly pulled himself out of and away from Tara, more of his jizm pouring out until he finally pulled out completely, leaving Tara a twitching, whimpering mess on his furniture. Slowly, he slunk his way over to the chair behind his desk where he pulled out some cleaning supplies from under the proven sturdy furniture and began cleaning himself a little.

“I meant every word you know.”

Anon looked up to see the now more lucid Tara, gazing at him with unbridled affection. “I meant it. You’re the only one for me now Anon. I don’t think I’m ever gonna find someone who fills me like you do.”

Anon just smiled and stroked Tara’s face, the younger girl leaning into his touch. “Well that works out for me Tara. Like I said, you’re one of MY girls now. I’m not letting any of you go for anything.” He then pulled away and started to redress himself. “You gonna be okay if I leave you here? Kim said she had a gift for me, and I’m running behind on meeting her.”

“Mm.” The cheerleader nodded in affirmation. “I’ll leave in a bit,” , she started waving the older man off. “You go see what Kim has in store for you.”

With a nod, and a light peck to her forehead, Anon left the room leaving Tara on his desk enjoying the afterglow. Eventually she flipped herself on her back and lifted herself up, letting her see the cum stained mess that was her lower body at this point.

“Hmm. I wonder if the first one will be a boy or a girl?” With a light giggle, she slid down to the floor and started cleaning herself up.


End file.
